


If Marinette was the Rogues' Princess

by crazyjc



Category: Gotham (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bio!Dad AU, Justice League try, MariBat, Multi, angst happens, batfam, bio!dad Strange, from tumblr posts, maribat au, ml au, no beta we die like men, starts fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjc/pseuds/crazyjc
Summary: What would happen if Marinette was the daughter of Gotham's own Professor Strange? She spends her summers in Gotham with him and the Rouges, sometimes running into the batfam at various stages of its development, sometimes just being with her odd family members. Other times committing semi-crimes--stealing from a thief to return things isn't that bad, right? And yes, she knows crime is legally wrong but morals are more important, okay?More or less what i have for the Maribat au from my tumblr, currentfandomkick. Yes, there is a lot from Gotham in here as cannon, but it takes place long after Gotham ended.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 274





	1. Basic AU background

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so first chapter is just info for the rest of this story. real story starts on chapter 2, this is directly form my tumblr, currentfandomkick.

-Sabine was an assassin trade around between Gotham groups before she let people assume she died in a mass attack on Gotham and got out

-only Strange knew she was alive since he saw her leave. She agreed to let him know she was alive once in a while.

-Sabine met Gina while traveling Europe. Gina deemed her a new daughter and brought her home.

-Sabine finds out shes pregnant a bit before she meets Tom and Gina’s family. Gina knows Sabine came from a bad situation and doesn't ask questions.

-Tom was opening his own patisserie (Rolland owns a bread shop) and Sabine works the front for him. He puts it together after a while and doesnt ask many questions since she hates being reminded of her past.

-Sabine starts dating Tom after she’s had Marinette. He is down to help her whenever and this endears him to her.

-when baby Marinette had health problems, Sabine calls in Strange. He does testing, realizes she’s his in the process, and notes that her cells are just decaying for some reason he cant pin down.

-Strange convinces Sabine to let a friend inject Marinette with altered DNA from a human with a freak healing and health factor, some reporter from the Daily Planet. (Its Clark Kent) Sabine agrees as it seems the only way to keep her daughter alive.

-the doctor works for the Cadmus. They fix baby Marinette up. Only they find a lot of her DNA markers now line up with Superman's… they’re convinced she’s his daughter and try to kidnap baby Marinette, faking her death.

-Sabine comes out of retirement to get her daughter back—she is taking the body that Cadmus refused to return. Then she sees her daughter is alive

-There are no survivors, only a recording of the events she missed on her way out.

-Victor Zsasz went along as a favor to Strange in retrieving baby strange. When he sees Sabine mow people down, he helps. Asks for crazy uncle rights when in Paris, and Sabine tells him only if he makes sure they cant touch her daughter again.

-as far as Gotham is aware, baby Marinette Strange is dead.

-Sabine keeps her daughter in Paris. Strange knows. He took on a new alias, doctor smith, and is registered as Marinette’s bio dad that way. On her birth certificate her name is Jilpa Marinette Cheng. She goes by Jill Smith in Gotham, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng in school due to file work errors.

-Strange does get summer custody. He runs a clinic (per the agreement) where he helps metas with unstable abilities, no questions or charges.

-There is a semi-official Gotham underground government, and it is not the Court of Owls. It is a combo of crime families, Rouges, and long standing gangs. Often called the Council since the name changes too often. However with Marinette around things on it change over the years...

-Marinette is called Jill when she visits Gotham in the summer. She practices her 'meta' abilities with Strange overseeing her. During the year she uses various micro-doses of kyptonite in stickers to pass as a normal human.

-Marinette has super senses first, then the ability to ‘float’/fly when very happy, or during an adrenaline rush or fight or flight, she has a super-healing factor, and she is much stronger than she should be. When she broke a doorknob while half asleep she put together she needed to be very careful.

-in this AU metas are feared in France to the point of quarantine. Marinette hides being meta/superhuman for these reasons.

-Dupont is an unofficial safe-haven in Paris for ‘gifted students’ when really its a meta-protection facility disguising itself as a gifted student program.

How Mari’s surgery worked + her powers  
Marinette has kryptonian genes and is aware of this, but she doesn't ask from which kryptonian ever. She knows this is due to her muscle tissue undergoing a rapid decay as an infant. Her father, Strange set up a surgery to fix it as the issue was at the DNA level–here body just wasn't making enough replacement cells for the cellular decay rate. The goal was to edit that gene in her cells.

Instead she ends up having two sets of genes in her body. One from what she was born with, the other from the surgery. Cadmus listed her as a chimera and used her as a dummy to see if this was a viable way to make future ‘clones’ should they have difficulty sustaining kryptonian fetuses.

As said before, Cadmus tried to pass Marinette off as dead and refused to send her body. Sabine and Zsasz (he owed Strange a favor) end up working together to get baby Marinette back, and Cadmus is aware she’s alive just not who the mother is or where the baby went.

always hate on Cadmus. Gotham rogues find out what Cadmus pulled and all agreed to never work with them. In fact, Rogue Gothamite Code demands any attempts by Cadmus to recruit any Gothamite must be met with extreme bodily harm, if not outright death, to remind Cadmus the rouges don’t forget attempts on their own.

Yes, the rogues operate as a weird vaguely-related family due to shared time in Arkham, common enemy (nothing brings people together like hating someone ruining their attempts to do the Thing. Most of the rouges are more interested in theft than murder here, or in being RightTM.)

Powers  
from the kryptonian (Clark Kent) in order of first to return full force when she forgets her kryptonite laced stickers include:

-rapid healing induced by sunlight

-super-senses (hearing and sight are definitely from kryptonian, and do dull on treatment quickly. Her sensitivity with touch, taste and smell are uncertain as it could go either way for why she’s as sensitive as she is or it could be placebo affect. She remains uncertain in her notes on her abilities.)

\- super strength

-flight. This is her red flag for being off her stickers/treatment for too long.

\- if she is off her treatments beyond flight returning, she has seen “eye beams of Doom” occur when angry (super beams)

-if she lets it keep going she can create wind with her breath and even made ice one time with it (super breath)

-has let it go to heat and x-ray vision once. At this point she has no clue how to gauge her strength and is a danger to everyone and herself. Only occurs with 3 and a half weeks no treatment.

Visible cues for ‘kryptonian DNA is too strong again’ include:

-her eyes getting bluer (naturally very dark brown, border on black more like strange’s than Sabine’s. When she can see them getting lighter and they get to a medium blue she grabs her stickers),

-increased twitchy-ness (sudden increase in energy levels compared to normal due to not semi-poisoning herself for a while)

-tanner skin (the more she’s in the sun, the faster her healing factor works, the easier it is to flush out the low level kryptonite radiation she’s been absorbing)


	2. Chapter 1, It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so some character interactions here, mostly character dynamics for Marinette and the Rouges

Marinette grew up between Gotham and Paris—Strange gets her every summer.

Zsasz has taken on babysitting duty with a strange glee that causes everyone to give him a few feet. Why?

Because a murder-happy mercenary is cooing over a tiny girl who’s response to ‘how should I take them out’ during a consultation was to tilt her head and say “why do that when you can make them your puppet? Find what they want, tease them with it and make it just yours to share if you want. If that doesn't work, break in and have people sleeping on the floor. No murder and new minion are much better, right Uncle Vic?”

Her other favorite babysitter is Jerome, aka the Joker, aka someone who should not be around tiny children unsupervised ever. Why? This conversation.

“Do you know how I got these?”

Tiny Marinette squints, gasps, then says “you beat Koh the face-stealer! How!”

Instead of correcting her, Jerome decided to tell her this. “I woke up, hunted him down and killed him for stealing my face.”

“Oh! Is that why he isn't stealing faces anymore?”

Jerome rolls with it. “Yep.”

Marinette just smiles and asks about how to fight bad people since ‘Maman says i need to be prepared. But she doesn't have time to teach me since she store’s busy.’

This lead to tiny little Marinette getting lessons from the goddamn joker and Victor Zsasz teaching her villainy 101 disguised as needed Gothamite skills. Zsasz gets how to dislocate joints, hit properly, and how to break into anything with various odd ends, and how to ‘properly intimidate and threaten enemies without killing them’. Joker gets sneaking around, throwing knives, helps with her acrobatic instruction (she likes the flying bits, ok?), how to ‘inspire minions’ (she thinks he means start political movements) and how to know when the rules are not important anymore— “if they hurt you, hurt them back. They wont learn otherwise, took me forever to get that one right.” And “remember kiddo, its all about how you present yourself. Be what they cant stand when you cant stand them.” And “someone made those rules up. They could be made for very dumb reasons, like the no meta ones. Make those rules wish they were never born.”

Her favorite person is Harley Quinn. She wear her hair pig tails, can go on and on about her psychology research and work, thinks its fabulous. She’s part of the new Sirens dedicated to protecting victims of abuse, oh, and is a survivor of abuse from Jeremiah (yes, from Gotham. Yes, Jeremah is Mr. J but everyone thinks he’s the joker and it pisses him off and he took it out on Harley when he was alive… he dies and revives a lot here.)

Poison Ivy’s cadmus clone, Rose, adopts Marinette. Rose looks about 10 when she meets toddler Marientte. Rose is only a few weeks old at the time, and was the practice for Superboy’s eventual cloning. She escaped by accident, ran into batman of all people, and was dumped onto a very confused poison ivy in her green house. Little Marinette followed Rose around, giggled when the plants tossed her around and ended up with a cool plant mark that only appears in UV lighting. Rose is DoneTM with the Justice League and Batman, often complaining to Marinette about things she notices—like her being given to a known criminal, confined to a greenhouse filled with deadly plants and unable to go to school due to the plants revolting if she tries to leave with Ivy.

Poison Ivy accepts that she is now a mother (has no idea how that happened. But then again, she did skip puberty so…) and takes having Marinette hang out as a little kid as another part of being a Mom.

Riddler and Ed Nygma are two separate personalities sharing a body. Riddler is pacified from violence if Marinette or his son, code name Puzzles or Puzzler, can out riddle or maze or puzzle him. He is happy to teach them both about forensics, biology, engineering and how to make mazes and traps. He is the weird but fun uncle, who has the most effective grounding strategy—put you in a puzzle maze building. Ed is the parental one, who listens to their problems and suggests talking it out and not hitting the other person or manipulating them into revenge Oswald. Ed takes the time to let the kids be kids and offers positive feedback, especially on their interests and both of their babble fits as ‘its good to see the real you without those silly little walls people keep insisting on’

Uncle penguin is a joke to little Marinette. Who she keeps having to sneak out of arkham. Why? ‘Uncle penguin, you make bulls in china shops look like shadow assassins.’ She helps him because ‘he’s obviously dating Uncle Riddler, duh’ and Uncle Riddler and Uncle Ed are very nice to her and encourage her curiosity.

She hates Jerimah. Who hates her for liking Jerome.

She is terrified of Tetch/Mad Hatter. She cant find words for it other than he feels wrong. Jerome has been quarantined for beating the shit out of Tetch for getting to close to a leery Marinette and saying “she’d make a wonderful Alice.”

Professor Strange is a good dad here, albeit a semi-villainous one. Mostly de-villained. Mostly. He lets Marinette be her affectionate self, encourages her interests in everything and her love of just learning things, supplies her with her sticker treatment, and does his best to follow her love languages—touch and gift giving. He is the reason she so many things for fashion, he supplies the money for it (much to Sabine’s shock the first time) and also chooses to help fund and mentor the science-centered members of the RKC or Rouge Kids Club who do actively undermine the Rogues for big things like murder, joker gas, fear toxin, and have attacked medical conpanies for making bad products. He just, sometimes, sicks a Rogue on someone that tries to get his daughter’s identity. Ok?

Also for purposes of witness protection, Marinette is called “Jill” or “Jillian Smith” in Gotham.

The rogues kids (club) or RKC call her Safety Net or Nets.

Lastly, at one point she starts going by Pixie Pop when her hair is in the bun--this is usually when she's planning to help out with her abilities. Blame Jason for the name.


	3. Chapter 2, Accidentally Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a breakout from Arkham. Marinette gets caught up in it. And now some heroes know about a kiddie kyptonian running around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more actual story (finally). Thanks for your patience!

Marinette, she had no idea how this happened, she swore, somehow got lost in Gotham during an Arkham jailbreak. All she knew was one minute she was talking to Uncle Ed and then the next there was explosions and then she was… wherever she was.

Apparently Two-Face recognized her on the streets and grabbed her… only she didn't know him.

Her response was to flip him over her tiny shoulder and flee with a vengeance. Guess which member of the batfam saw?

If you guessed Tim before he became a Robin because Dick was still Robin—albeit in charge of the Titans and not in Gotham at the time. Then You would be correct.

Tim did the reasonable thing and somehow convinced the freaked out french girl to go into a cafe while they called her parents.

Two-Face, convinced that tiny Tim kidnapped tiny Marinette and somehow his family would hurt tiny Marinette. Which given that she has how many Rogues around her little finger—Strange, Joker, Quinn, Ivy, Riddler, Penguin AND Zsasz. He did a coin flip to see if he should save her from being in the public eye and possibly expose her family. The coin was in favor of keeping Marinette from being on the news with pictures.

Two-Face decided it was safer to kidnap her from said public place and bring her to Ivy and Harley.

So he grabbed multiple machine guns, raided the cafe and threw tiny Marinette over his shoulder and sent out shots at anyone that tried to get near them. He wasn't dying because of this kid, ok?

Of course said kid is super-powered, terrified, and did I mention its sunny out so her treatments are wearing out faster? No, well they are. This means everything is much scarier and louder and overwhelming than being thrown over a stranger's shoulder that shot at people should be in any situation.

Tiny Tim is very scared for her. He finds Batman and alerts him to the tiny foreigner’s kidnapping—nearly getting killed by Mr. Freeze in the process to boot.

Batman is angry for many reasons, manages to take down Mr. Freeze and tells Gordon to be on alert for Two-Face who kidnapped a tiny french girl.

Only it gets worse.

Superman saw what was going on in Gotham and went to help out—his friend was dealing with a mass prison break of very dangerous criminals, why wouldn't he help?

And on hearing a tiny kid that freaked out in french was in danger? Well, what was he supposed to do Bruce? Ignore her?

He sent Conner after her while he helped out with a number of disturbed individuals, including a pyromaniac (firefly).

Conner manages to track down the pair on his own and almost loses it when he sees tiny Marinette kick Two-Face hard enough he falls down and the girl bolts a lot faster than a normal kid should. He comms in that the girl is a scared foreign meta, and requests backup.

Kidflash is the one who answers, and takes care of Two-face while Conner tries to track down a terrified tiny meta that screams in french.

Conner sees her running to a greenhouse and follows her in. Especially as the tiny girl jumped a lot higher than she should and it felt too familiar for comfort.

He manages to sneak in, followed by Kidflash, and they have an ‘oh shit’ moment when they see the scared girl run to a younger Poison Ivy with brown hair, crying. This young teen holding a crying child is Rose, Poison Ivy's clone... kind of.

Rose is visibly pissed. “Do you want me to kill him? J called dibs on his brother this time and Harley’s aiming for Tetch after last week.”

Tiny Marinette shakes her head and delivers the best line for the young justice members, but worst for a baby Rogue.

“I don't want him to die, I just want him to stop hurting people.”

“Jilly bean*, the world isn't nice. If it was, then batsy wouldn't have dropped me onto an eco-terrorist when I was a week old, and I would be allowed to leave the greenhouse. You wouldn't need to have nearly as many aliases as you do. You can try to make it nice in a lot of ways. I’m happy to handle extermination since that's the only thing I have shot at besides the RKC apparently.”

Tiny Marinette is frowning. “But then the world wins. I want to beat the world, not lose by being like it.”

Conner is (understandably) confused. Kidflash is processing that oh fuck. This is a meta raised by villains. And another meta raised by villains and goddamnit Batman, why did you give a villain a baby? (He didn't. He gave Ivy a ten year old. He thought she was her kid and she was raising her or something. He was tired and not thinking straight, okay?)

Tiny Marinette is not happy with Rose’s conclusions.

“Can we call Ghoul and Frost? Maybe they can help with their dads?”

“And why not Puzzles?” Rose wanted all hands on deck.

“He has asthma and he cant dodge.”

Rose considers for a moment before nodding. She grabs a plant and talks into it. “Ghoul, Frost, I need you at HQ. Someone has to reign in our dumbass parents. Bring the neutralizers and tranqs.”

A voice came from another flower. “Should we have Zsasz come with?”

“No! He’ll switch sides again!” Marinette yelled.

“Oh. Nets, what the hell are you doing at HQ?”

“Two-Face stole me. I ran.”

“Well, Fuck. Be there in five. Uh, how are your treatments holding?”

Rose didn't catch some of that, only the important bits. “She’s getting lighter. Might want to break out the rocks again.”

“Double fuck. I'll force Frost out of lab. Be there in a few—any crews to avoid or…”

“If they have a green arm band don't give them the fear toxin fixes, and Jeremiah's cult is back,” Marinette added.

“Fuck me up why don't you Gotham!” Ghoul cursed.

“Hey, she’s a kid!” Rose snapped, suddenly catching that Marinette was being exposed to cursing, and clamped her hands on her ears.

“I'm older than you though!” Marientte chirped.

Conner had a lot to process with this information. Kidflash put together that they were apparently going to try to help the Gothamites rather than the rogues, and decided they should leave and focus on helping the others.

Given that Marinette didn't catch the pair (she was still trying to focus on near things) she doesn't know that anyone but Batman and maybe Batgirl is fighting.

So she doesn't hide her abilities, flying at low levels to avoid Batman’s attention. But Kidflash and Batman see her and have a Moment of ‘which of us is telling Superman he might have another clone?’ Conner is not saying anything as he is a confused baby in a teen's body.

Marinette, oblivious to this, is seen beside Jason Todd giving people Fear Toxin Antidote and Joker Gas Neutralizer. Marinette is getting and distributing the antidotes. Jason Todd is making sure she doesn't die by wielding his baseball bat and riding his bike while she flies.

The day ends with most going back to Arkham and Marinette and Jason hiding from heroes for obvious reasons—including a teen and small child ignoring evacuation orders and avoiding GCPS.

Batman is aware of Marinette’s existence as “Jill” and “Nets” and that she helps a group of Rogue’s children that are content to undercut their parents crime. And now he knows Rose is either much younger than he thought when he gave her (he thought brought her back home to) Poison Ivy. And is feeling guiltyTM

If you thought he was having a case of Serial Adopter Bruce Wayne, you are correct. He is now actively looking for these kids and where they are hiding since they moved post-breakout.

Zsasz is only slightly disappointed that Marinette didn't kill Two-Face. Jerome thinks its great and somehow convinces him to apologize to her by offering to make up a number of contracts between rogues and the Gotham underground in general to make things more organized so she and other rogue kids have a safe way of handling situations like that in the future.

Why does JEROME of all people think this up and not Eddy or Riddler? The answer is he stole the idea from them, gave them no credit, and yes, is doing this as an attempt to score a few extra of Marinette’s cookies. He has no shame in this, and Riddler hates sweets so he isn't mad. Ed is too busy teaching Marinette Science to realize what happened until long after it did.

This puts Marinette and the RKC in a very odd position. Not only is The Batman trying to find them now, but they have to handle the Rogues trying to baby them. Ghoul and Frost are almost an adults, most people think Rose is almost an adult when she’s 5, and yes, Marinette is very much now Gotham Underground’s Princess as the Council is basically set up to ensure her safety.

Marinette knows none of this, as she is small child that just wants to cuddle her stuffed kitty Chaton and sleep on her Father (Strange) while he finishes up in his lab. She does this.

Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow got pictures. They use these to insert themselves in the Teach the Kids Science and Dangerous ThingsTM.

At one point Marientte learns how to disassemble a bomb, reassemble one, and diffuse various bombs.

Riddler starts to use bombs more when she’s around to help her practice. Batman is confused as that is Not his usual M.O. Robin/ Dick gets called in and things get messy for the Batfam dynamics (he saw the research on the RKC and is pissed that He Was Right! Ivy Didn't Have Rose! and then saw plans for new batkids and reacted BadlyTM due to Teen AngstTM).

The summer ends with Batman having a bad fallout with Robin, Marinette thinking No One knows she’s kryptonian. When Conner suspects, Batman and Kidflash put two and two together, and no one has told Superman yet because um. Well.

They need the girl as proof and would rather not send Clark into another spiral about having kids he wasn't aware of, okay? He just got decent with Conner. No need to rock the boat, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRONG boys. so wrong. 
> 
> *remember, she is Jill in Gotham.
> 
> hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 3, Marinette is a Baby Badass and the Heroes have Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris life problems mostly and then the heroes (mostly Batman) trying to handle the knowledge of Marinette is kyptonian and kind of good? and exists and oh god villains are raising her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this au, again, Dupont is considered a ‘i would not be shocked if there were metas there’ school for gifted kids in any way.

Marinette is 7 when she changes schools, ordered into the Dupont school chain by her teachers since she was getting ‘difficult’ and contradicting their curriculum. When they challenged her on this, she went to the school board with Rolland beside her of all people.

The board agreed on one thing, Marinette’s contradictions were not only factually correct, but were done to prevent the outdated curriculum from hurting her classmates. Instead of punishing her, she got to skip a grade and was given to Dupont as a ‘highly recommended gifted student’.

Her first day she met Max, who also skipped a grade. The pair bond in five seconds over a new programming focused on learning emotional intelligence. Uncle Riddler was showing her it, and Max got his hands on a various AI bases. This led to then teaming up and designing the one and only Markov together, if only in schematics.

A week in and the two notice that some kids are being followed around by a guy with a bat. They report it. Again and again, but no one can find him.

One day he catches the pair on their way to Max’s—they wanted to work on their AI together, ok? The guy tries to hit Max, saying something about them being lucky metas that needed to suffer.

Marinette’s Gotham training kicked in. She caught the bat, ripped it away from him and hit him in the chest with it, while yelling at max to run.

At the end of the incident, videotaped by a bystander, the Dupont Stalker was arrested.

Marinette was given another name by the police, ‘fille de batte’ or bat girl. Her having family in Gotham only made the nickname more popular. If an officer sees her, it is yelled loudly with a batting motion. She hates this and is so, so embarrassed. 

This put her on Kim and Alix’s radar. Kim wanted a challenge for fighting and competitions, and this tiny kid did that—to an adult! New friend and rival!

Alix was went from shock to joy as Marientte does art. She does art. Art friend to rant to found!

Nino ran into Marinette not long after Kim and Alix attached themselves to her and Max. Nino became their judge for Kim challenges. Including Mari pinning Kim to the mat, or deciding who did a circus move better (Mari won acrobatics every time. She says her Aunt Quinn and Uncle Jay-Jay help her in Gotham).

Chloe doesn't go to Dupont until next year, and Sabrina is in another class, mildly concerned for Marinette.

\--

Marinette is sent there for her insane science obsession at the time, but is also put in their arts program with Alix to develop as an artist with her medium, fabrics and fashion.

And if Marinette redesigns hero outfits as “Monsieur Ross, scribbles have more style, let alone fashion sense” a lot, well. Kids get obsessed a lot and the Justice League is a common one, as are known villains. Her everyday outfits having different hero schemes—oddly enough some forensic scientist she’s obsessed with from some american city ended up in her mix—well. She’s a kid and showing signs a few types of anxiety.

Possible social anxiety of some kind and OCD and a developing case of perfectionism are common to the arts program. The school has her see a therapist and know she isn't telling them everything beyond mild concern for her Gotham family, and confusion over people just ‘not getting things’ as she is terribly smart and good at finding patterns and how do people not see it? it's obvious, right? Marinette is very lost on these things. Her therapist gets her to calm down a bit, but not much.

By the end of the year Marinette is in a strong friend group who’s parents and hers have decided to have joint custody during the school year.

She was now (forced) to learn Vietnamese from Kim’s Grandparents, Italian from Rolland (her Nonno that has a Thing for tradition and somehow married Gina and raised Tom mostly on his own while running the bakery to boot), English from Father/Strange, Mandarin from her Maman and she started Arabic to talk with Nino’s aunt who kept saying Marinette was her future in-law and point out that Nino and her are friends, not dating ma’am.

However, Nino endured most of this with her-not the Italian or Mandarin, but the others. Kim couldn't get Arabic but Mandarin was a breeze for him. Alix cannot get Vietnamese or Arabic but Mandarin is her jam after french. Max just speaks French and English, he understands the others he just can't get the sounds right when he speaks, ok?

\--

When Marinette goes back to Gotham that summer, she ends up dealing with Hero Stalker Tim (Jason is Robin now) while looking for Red Hoodie who /no one/ is telling her what happened and she’s worried, ok?

Tim feeds her obsession with fixing problems. He sometimes sends her building layouts of places Catwoman stole from. And then the jewelry reappears thanks to a nervous Marinette coached by Rose and Ghoul while Frost handles her post-fix it freak out. Tim also may or may not get helped by her a lot during Batman Stalking Time as she teaches his butt how to sneak and complains he’s worse than penguin.

Tim hates that, works on it, and still has no idea who she is. He does admit to figuring out who batman may be, but needs more evidence so…

Marinette hits him because “that's dangerous!” And tries to lecture him on the importance of secret identities.

Batman’s radio wave was used for said lecture.

“And it puts their families in danger you, uh, hero stalker! And stuff so no more identity investigations!”

this did not deter Hero Stalker Tim. “They have the same builds, and did signature moves from—“ the signal cutout.

He and Jason are more careful… ish. They change channels and monitor the old one.

Sometimes Batman catches Marinette and Tim talking about cold cases and she has asked three times if he heard anything about Jason’s street kid identity. Jason is feeling guilty about this as she’s his Pixie Pop. This lets Bruce know that the probably-Clark’s-kid would keep Jason away from GCPD and CPS. He has mixed feelings given what he knows about them from Jason now.

When a conversation leads to Batman finding out Tim and Marinette have considered asking the police for help with a case of medicine that needed to be recalled as it was being used to mule drugs contaminated the batches and hurt patients, but turned it down after she saw some taking bribes from Fish, Batman lets Gordon know and an investigation is launched.

While Bats is away, Jason visits Marinette as Robin and tries to get her to Batman for more information and a lecture on heroing without adult supervision. Maybe. He's worried, but can't go as himself--Jason Todd-Wayne is too well known now. It'd put her in danger, more than if she was seen with Robin.

Only she’s currently stealing from a sleeping Selena at another HQ. A Selena who has stopped trying to stop Marinette and let Riddler turn her house into one of his ‘traps’ to stop Marinette’s ‘reverse thieving’.

Jason gets stuck in a trap. Marinette is gone by then, scared Robin will tell Superman about her and he’ll hurt her family or something.

Catwoman is annoyed at Marinette’s success. She goes to stop the girl after leaving him tied up for Batman with a message: leave her new kitten-to-be alone.

\--

Cat woman sighed at Batman after he began questioning her. “Blame the Council’s decrees. She’s their little princess, and my new niece.” Catwoman watched Batman carefully.

Batman had a feeling he was missing something. “You mean the Court of Owls, aren't they disbanded?”

“Bats, the council is Gotham’s underground. Apparently Two-Face made the contracts as penance for scaring the Princess during a breakout. Unless you want an organized attack by the council, steer clear of her.”

Batman connects the dots and curses himself. The girl he was looking for last summer is the Princess of Gotham’s underground. It will be hell finding her. And Superman/Clark will lose it when he’s told.

He lets the Justice League know about it, saying ‘possibly kyptonian clone, female child. Gotham’s underground is calling her their Princess. Conner and Kidflash tailed her last summer during the Arkham breakout while Robin was with the Titans. Be alert for a small Asian girl.’

That was how Marinette ended up on the Justice League watch list and how Superman had another existential crisis.

Dick freaks out with the Titans over this. Because a kryptonian raised by villains is terrifying. Jason forwarded the message and adds on “she’s a good kid and wants to help. Somehow keeps Zsasz and joker from killing people, so its not good to take her away or isolate her from the villains if you find her. From what i remember, she is terrified of her family begin put in danger. The others wont listen to me. If you can, pass this along to the other sidekicks and your allies—none of them trust me enough to listen. I cant talk to her as a civilian like i used to either for obvious reasons. And she’s terrified of me-Robin. Maybe you can get through to her, or someone else can. Just talk to her first, she’s more reasonable than she looks”

Dick doesn't read the add on until much later and regrets it.

He met Marinette once. She was a very excited kid babbling about aerodynamics in acrobatics and asking about that. Not hero things, not power things, or justice league but That.

He tried to be nice but he was having a horrible mission, saw the girl floating as she rambled and tried to grab her.

She freaked out and bolted, sort of. He got slammed into a building, or would have had she not caught him, rambled in french while trying to apologize (he was a but stunned from the throw, and rebooting as villain-kryptonian was… nice?) and put him on the roof, hit his communicator and said one thing.

“I think i broke your robin? All are robins like bird bones or something?”

He regained a functioning brain as that. That was something he could respond to.

“I am human thank you!”

That seemed to be enough for her as he moved to get up. She waved bye and bolted, something about Rose being mad at her for being late…

“Titans. I think we might have been wrong about the kid…”

Later with Young Justice the info was passed on.

Jason asked if anyone read his attachment and was met with silence. He groaned and told them “so another team she’s going to avoid… great.”

Marinette added the titans to her list of ‘people to avoid—Tetch and Jeremiah were the worst. Lex Luthor and Cadmus were under them. Then the entire Justice League (they would tell batman or superman. Snitches.), followed by GCPD, CPS, the Bat Family and now Titans. She wonders if she needs to add anyone else, and hates that she cant talk to heroes. They could help with controlling her powers instead of suppressing them but she cant trust them not to give her to superman like batman did with Rose to Poison Ivy and she’s pretty sure Superboy too.


	5. Why Marinette Hates Tim, Outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finding out secret identities by accident, and blaming Tim. Also why Flash is now gunning for adoption because I said so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all happens eventually, but this is the version i really liked writing so i figured you should all see this. The story is still catching up to the fourth and fifth identity reveals with some Drama for the fifth, but eh, I'll get there eventually.

Why Marinette Hates Tim

Marinette blames Tim next summer for all that happened. Why? He cursed her with a vague theory. And Max and her Both know give her a clue and she has to follow it to solve the puzzle—a fatal flaw for her, Puzzler, Hero Stalker (Tim), Riddler and her father, Professor Strange (even if he is using an alias and supposedly dead as far as legal documents go).

Hero Stalker Tim swore he’d become Robin if the current one left. It was a joke between them, she thought. Then he vanished the next summer, the first one where there wasn't any Robin mentioned anywhere. It was eerie.

Then, then Timothy Drake, heir to some company-who looks a lot like her Hero Stalker—is a Wayne. And there’s a new Robin. This… deeply bothers Marinette. Why? New Robin seeks her out and talks a lot like Hero Stalker. And has a too similar movement pattern and tells.

And wasn't Hero Stalker Tim from a rich but high on negligent at best family? Didn't that happen to Timothy Drake before ending up as a Wayne?

That puzzle piece was central to figuring this out and goddamnit. Frost, who hates gossip, told her to just look up the rich families with kids Hero Stalker’s age and see who looked like him and to leave from to his lab and antidotes already.

Frost accidentally gave her the vital method to see if Hero Stalker was that dumb to be become Robin after Robin the Second (Jason) was brutally murdered. The answer was yes.

And now Marinette had a crisis. She knew Batman’s identity was Bruce Wayne. How? Tim calls Bruce his dad. New Robin slipped and called him dad. And Tim is New Robin since Tim is Hero Stalker and no one else came close to looking like Hero Stalker from the data pool which involved more hacking than she ever thought she would do.

Marinette, a child, figured out who Batman was by age 9 because his new Robin/former Hero Stalker was too obviously himself. She is embarrassed on his behalf, and honestly debates asking Riddler to separate him and Bats in a non-lethal puzzle trap just to lecture him. Because what the fuck Hero Stalker! If she can figure it out, then everyone else can too! Probably(?) likely. Either way its bad!

She doesn't though… Riddler puts together she’s concerned for the new Robin, traps Bats in a different puzzle maze from Robin, who is stuck with a grounded Marinette. Why was she grounded, easy. She got caught returning stolen jewelry on camera. It was punishment for failing basic stealth—always take out any witness.

And instead of pointing out she knows who Bats is, she tells him to work on a different persona since ‘I made you weeks ago. Its pretending to be someone you’re not completely is all. I have to do that around Maman and Papa all the time, and whenever i go out with anyone really. Up your secret identity game already!’

Riddler is busy with Bats and didn't do cameras. Why? “I'm not redesigning a perfectly good grounding maze every time. They take time and i dint always have it. Its time economics Batman. I don't know what our lovely Princess said or did to your Robin. He’s fine though, see? No major injuries.”

Tim realized Marinette knew Hero Stalker was batman’s new Robin. This meant one thing—he could still help her and the RKC now! Why? He knew even if they made him out, they want to help people and never be like their parents, duh. And if they added to his budding information network with incredibly accurate information so long as he didn't rat them out to Batman, its fine.

After all, Pixie Pop wants to help people and is working the rouges into vigilantes to help more than hurt, and is doing a great job of it for the most part. So if Pixie Pop is Princess who’s the maybe kryptonian and her powers align with that theory, so what? Superman has an heir already and a bio!son too, apparently. Lois didn't tell him since they weren't together then and yeah... So really, Superman didn't need another kid, and Pixie Pop didn't want another dad—“I have Papa and Father and now four of my friends’ dads in Paris called dibs on partial custody. I have more dads than i need for a quartet. That is far too many dads and i refuse to get another one!”

Then Marinette is talking to Alix and finds out about an old director at the Louvre her dad knew, Diana Prince. Marinette was working on a Wonder Woman inspired outfit, and knew her history of Wonder Woman thank you. Its just…

Wonder Woman appeared just after Miss Prince Left. And from the videos Alix sent of her new hero, she was terrifyingly similar to Wonder Woman. Not only did they look alike and have the same hair style preference, it was the same face if she did facial recognition with Markov, her robot son with Max. Then there was gait, general stances and how she interacted with men and women so differently as both people and damnit. Same person.

She curses Hero Stalker Tim for this. She now has to hide two hero identities. Why her?

The third was debatably Ivy and Harley’s fault, but definitely still Tim’s. Why? He was the one that got her hooked on Barry Allen’s cases, and pointing out that he didn't see meta as bad or evil but as people who can be good or be civilians peacefully. That, she needed that with how much vitrol she had to swallow about her powers indirectly from everywhere but her school and some parts of Gotham.

In her defense, she is a nerd here. A nerd. So realizing the The Flash is also the forensics guy from Central City that she kinda follows on all her social medias, watches the cases of unfold, and knows has a reputation for being late a lot like her but is still well liked. So she may fangirl about his cases with Hero Stalker erm. Tim now, still.

And if one day she managed to pout at her father enough to get him to agree to let her go with Harley and Ivy to Central City for a few days to see the meta museum they just opened up (technically the Flash Museum, but Marinette didn’t care. It was focused on metas not being horrible and that meant a lot to her scared, meta closeted butt).

And then her favorite forensic investigator, The Barry Allen, shows up? Best day ever. He’s nice! And concerned about how much of his cases she knows. Its not her fault this time though! Hero Stalker—Tim—sent her a case of his that went cold and she liked his science and yeah. New hero added to her listpersonal heroes list.

Harley isn’t even mad, just amused as Marinette fangirls over someone that isn't her and Barry has no clue how to respond as a tiny child know him as Barry Allen and thinks he’s awesome? Why?? He is happy but so confused and Iris is dying until Marinette cites cases that she shouldn't know about and tiny child why, how, when and where did you get that information!

The only answer is a friend likes cold cases and has no qualms hacking to find interesting ones, if he’s stumped then Marinette (Jill Smith Mr. Allen sir!) gets to try. And she is good at it since she can ask an officer in France (Officer Raincomprix) about logistical things, common error margins and then puzzle it all out herself from there.

Somewhere she mentions absently that her mom doesn't like her science-y side since her dad was a bad person and liked science but she still likes learning and helping, even if the family business is food and service and they want her to either take over or become a designer. She’s thinking maybe for people with disabilities so she can do more mental work and toy with how things bend and move and such.

Iris and Barry are ConcernedTM and debating how to get custody, or get her away from her mom or both. Probably both—no science allowed for a clear science obsessed kid is a red flag for both of them that something is very wrong. Harley and Ivy wave it off as “trust us, her mom ain't budging.”

Then the Flash is needed because of some gorilla—Marinette was more focused on an outfit on display and muttering over aerodynamics and friction. Barry is Concerned (smart kid, likes helping, potentially a league ally?) before he bolts, determined to get more on her when he returns and possibly see if he can get cps involved.

Marinette only notices that her hero moving so fast and oh god she did it again damnit! That was superspeed. And only one speedster had similar measurements, the Flash.

She cant even tell Hero Stalker now because he’s Robin and the Justice League would Flip if they knew she knew 3 of their hero’s identities. She just hit her head and said “i did it again!” Harley pats her head while Marinette burrows into her because why is she a danger to the Justice League and secret identities! She doesn't want to be or to know damnit!

Tim sneezes in the distance and wonders who’s talking about him behind his back this time. He messages batgirl about this bad feeling he has and she laughs it off as the boy developing Batman’s paranoia.

Her Fourth solve was Green Arrow. It was an accident! She swears. She just saw Oliver Queen with a bow and arrow in a video shooting. and noticed he had a very distinct and familiar style to someone but not who. Then compared it to various archers as her brain was nagging. Then saw a green arrow video and cursed herself again then Tim five more times.

She sent a message to Rose asking why she’s a danger to all secret identities. Rose tells her it is her curse for being too damn smart and not leaving things alone.

Marinette tries really hard not to figure out the next one. But really, it should have been an earlier solve and she’s mad at herself for missing it for so long, even if it was more avoidance than denial.

Admittedly this one should have been an earlier solve, but she was very little when she found out about the surgery and everything and it was uncomfortable damnit! So she did what any reasonable child would. Ignore it. Then she went over the file to see if maybe she could possibly target parts of the kyptonian DNA in her to weaken it. And saw who the intended donor was, Clark Kent, a reporter that has impossible luck with big hero scoops, is never injured or rescued, and never been sick. He also looks like… one quick photoshop of his glasses onto superman with a clothing change and she sees her usual disguise technique on goddamn superman. She is overwhelmed with this as ‘oh god superman will kidnap me if he finds out!’ And hides from him whenever he’s in the region—be it France or Gotham.

Her friends think its hilarious, Marinette feels sick from it. She doesn't like this and is genuinely scared for her life and family’s safety now. And we all know how nervous Marinettes are.

If at one point Batman tried to talk to her on patrol and somewhat succeeded. As in, she spoke before bolting.

“I didn't figure out who boyscout and amazon and boltbrain and arrowhead are! Or you and the batfam! Bye!!!!” Yes, clearly Marinette can lie very well.

Batman sees through it and feels sick. He forces a league meeting asap and fills them in.

“This kid put five of our identities together and cant even lie. We need to recruit them.”

“Batman, is this that kid KF mentioned to me?”

Batman nodded. Flash sighed. “Okay. We are on a manhunt for a kid kyptonian that is terrified of all of us, very smart, and may have an active Gotham villain as a parent. And somehow knows me and—wait. bats, do you have any pics of your rogues in civilian clothing? I need to test a theory…”

A few minutes later and “oh my god that little kid i met as a civilian figured me out!”

A few days later Flash finds her by accident as a civilian kid in broad daylight on her own in Central. He doesn't show he knows she knows, And finds out she’s waiting for her babysitter to finish a class.

Flash just asks about a case he put together as Barry Allen that she might know about and…

“Uh, Mr. Flash? Why are you asking me? The lead forensics was Barry Allen.”

He tries insulting Barry Allen—he’s late and sloppy and—

Only for Marinette to defend him to the death. “He’s late because he stays up late working on other cases. Appearances and organizational skills aren't what matters with his expertise Mr. Flash! He even fought for metas to have their circumstances and powers impact on them considered during sentencing!”

Flash is very touched and shocked. only then he manages to get out of her that where she lives (France) being meta is a life sentence to “a living zombie And jail-time for being born a lot, even if it is t in normal prisons. And you know what? Mr. Allen stated so many times that you need to contextualize powers and abilities and intent in his testimonies for meta cases. Back home you're put in prison for defending yourself…” she tugs at her sleeve here.

“Maman screamed at me when she found out a few kids were getting stalked and I helped out and someone got it on tape. Not because my powers showed or anything—Father made a treatment so they don't, well, they stay off when I use them and follow all the behavior and environmental rules so they cant put me in one of the centers. But she, she’s still scared someone will try to check me for abilities back in France, and that she’ll lose me. She doesn't always realize I have them until things like that happen…”

Flash is desperately trying not to adopt her. Wally would love a little sister, and Superman has enough kids, Bats does too. he is preventing Arrow form having another one after Speedy. And she’s powered and that isn't a good when working with Green Arrow unless the meta is his girlfriend. And the girl loves science—come on!

Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Superman heard the France bit over comms and suddenly it hit them that the kid could be in danger for existing and that an entire country vilified being meta to an extreme. That the girl is in hiding and probably using an alias constantly. Batman mentally adopted her ages ago and is now in Worried Dad mode like Flash and apparently Superman was falling into it too. Wonder Woman is in righteous rage mode and ready to fight France herself if she has to—no imprisoning metas for being metas!

Flash decided to be direct since he knew she trusted him as Mr. Allen and knows he’s Flash.“So, am I allowed to know which powers you have?”

Marinette shook her head, visibly distressed and floating slightly. “If, if they ever find out i cant. I cant risk Maman and Papa and Father. I dont know everything but Father only started being a good person after the, the incident where he had to go into witness protection. Maman is dead as far as a lot of people are concerned, or she never existed. Papa doesn't know about any of it. I can't. I can;t risk what they worked for by being outted.”

Flash is very concerned. “That;s a lot of pressure to put in yourself, especially at your age.”

Marinette didn't make eye contact then. “I have to. If I don't people can connect dots and dashes and blips. Father says its easy for him too and that possibilities are just what we’re both hardwired for but. But I shouldn’t catch as many as I do—my teachers keep saying I need to dial it back and stop catching on so fast and blurting it all out but, I just…” Marinette is visibly drowning under the pressure to act not-meta and keep her family safe.

“Sounds like you're a real smart kid.”

“Smart kids don't get caught.” She meant herself with her reverse-thefts. Flash thought she meant the JL, and tried to redirect the conversation.

If the JL was out then…

“If you cant tell me, can you at least tell me you have someone to talk to about these things?”

“Auntie Quinn and Rose. Rose doesn't like you guys though.”

Flash laughed a little at that. “Alright, fair enough. Who made her mad? Was it arrow?”

“Batman.” Marinette frowning as she said the next bit. “Something about her being given to someone that should never be allowed bear children? She rants a lot so i cant always keep up.”

Batman internally bangs his head against a table. Outwardly, he says “Ivy’s daughter, Rose. That girl, she’s the Princess.”

The assembled winced. They all pushed for Rose to be sent to back to her mother, Ivy, since they didn't trust her with any available mentor and Ivy was usually a low ranking Gotham eco-terrorist pacified by Wayne gardens and green initiatives. Apparently Rose has a lot of sway over the Princess too.

Marinette changes the conversation while waiting for her babysitter, Ghoul, to leave class. She needs a distraction from her situation that the Flash was willing to give her.

“Can I look at the case again? Something doesn't add up… there! See? Its close to the Speedsters that leave marks at those angles but only if they really mess with the speed force and the space-time continuum! But there's no evidence of that, its a lightning meta. Possibly using it to teleport since no one came in or out on camera. Its a slight angle and all but…”

Flash decides Marinette will join the Justice League one day or so help him! He also decides to target France’s anti-meta policies and possibly kidnap Marinette.

The League isn't letting him. But he has a fan of Barry Allen who is handling Gotham’s criminals and being given slack by them… albeit also raised by in-part. But the girl has a strong moral compass that is a lot like most of League’s so.

He’s fighting Bats for custody on principle. His fangirl, he has dibs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why it ended up with Flash becoming a ‘Marinette is my daughter now’ person but why not? Wally would like her as a sister, probably.
> 
> Marinette blames all of this and the future consequences on Tim. She hates her vanishing friend for this.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	6. Outtake Zsasz meeting Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of the main story, just out of order for now. will eventually adjust this. eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One sidenote, in this Gina is from the side of the Gotham Falcone crime family that didnt leave for america. They were also mafia, just, vanished one day. Zsasz is smart enough to do his research and puts a few things together, realizes his goddaughter is even more interesting and calls her the surviving falcone despite no blood relationship with her and Gina.

little Marinette was little when a bald man walked over to her wide a wide grin like Jerome’s, not Jeremiah's.

“So you’re the littlest surviving Falcone?”

little Marinette screwed her face up in confusion. She didn't know any Falcone.

“Your nonna on Papa’s side claimed you.”

little Marinette nodded at that. Nonna was from Italy like her Nonno, and they both fought stronzos (idiots) and they ran away together when her family was ‘too much’. They traveled for a long before settling in Paris when Nonna was going to have Papa.

“That’s ‘cause she’s my Nonna and I'm her fatina.”

Zsasz nodded sagely before lifting little Marinette up.

“And you seem to be friends with a lot of people in Arkham.”

“That’s cause Father works there an’ the clin-ik.” (clinic)

Zsasz nodded, looking at the area he found her in. Rooftops in the narrows. He’d already finished his job for the day, and its not like he’d see the last Falcone for a while if he didn't take advantage now.

“I'm guessing you were helping on of your friends get home?” (Penguin)

“He had to see his husband but its his friend’s day, so he had to go back but he’s no good at stealth.”

Zsasz hummed, kneeling down now. “I think its time i teach you a few things about handling the bad people in Arkham.”

little Marinette screwed up her face again. “Like the hat guy? I really don't like him.” Marinette shuffled back at that. “Jerome was put in his room when he stabbed him for trying to get too close to me when he didn't listen the first time.”

Zsasz almost twitched at that, adding the Mad Hatter to his list of future kills.

“Well, an easy way to get people to listen is to show them that while you can take them down, you're choosing not to. Sometimes when someone is causing a lot of problems, I pay them a visit when they aren't there, make myself something and if someone ruins the surprise, I put them to sleep. When they come home they know what I can do, and that what I don't do is by choice.”

little Marinette nodded thoughtfully. “So a conditional threat with proof?”

Zsasz grinned at her, grabbing the girl to carry. “Very good.”

Marinette leaned against him as he carried her. She was getting tired.

“Arkham or Clinic?”

“What time is it?”

“Past you bedtime I'd imagine.”

Marinette hummed. “Arkham please uncle Victor.”

Zsasz paused. “You already know my name?”

Marinette lazily nodded against him. “On the list the officer that hates Uncle Ozzy* gave me of people to look out for.”

“Are you going to tell him you saw me?”

Marinette frowned at that. “He didn't ask me to tell me, so why would i?”

Zsasz smiled at that. “Good. He’s a mean officer that doesn't get that people like me keep the city from falling in on itself.”

“You hurt people that hurt the… the wall people.”

“Wall people, that's a new one.” Zsasz had a feeling the Professor had something to do with that.

“Father says people see walls or doors. Walls are stops and doors are maybes and possibilities. Wall people make the stops and keeps the door people like daddy from hurting people when they don't remember better.” Marinette frowned for a moment. “I think I’m a door person like Father but Maman wants me to be wall person since door people are dangerous…You’re a wall fixer." Marinette lifted her head. "Can I be one too? They're not forgetful and I want to be like that.”

Zsasz grinned. “I like you. Maybe ill keep you.”

“Maman’ll come back then.” Marinette shuffled closer to Zsasz then, like she was settling in for a nap. “She doesn't like Gotham, says it has too much bad in it.”

“Your mom sounds very smart.”

“She is. She’s a too many walls person though.”

“Oh?”

“She wants me to stay away from science-y things and says I'm not ah, ah loud?” She frowned at the word. “Allowed.” She nodded, glad she found her word. “To help people with brain things or make machines and stuff.”

Zsasz paused as he carried her. “That’s not fair.”

Marinette shrugged against him “Maman said death’s job is to be fair, life’s is to test you. Tests don't have to be fair or easy. That’s why she left Gotham I think. But I like tests so its okay.”

Zsasz was... worried about that but he’d give his concerns to the professor later. For now, he had a small goddaughter that needed to go home, and had a training regime to plot for her. Probably would talk to Jerome since he seems to be her bodyguard now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Commissioner Gordon
> 
> hope you enjoyed the begining of Marinette's Training


	7. Chapter 4 Paris and Gotham Pranks Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Paris update again with more Rogue shenanigans. Heads up, this is more a ‘i decided everyone can be complex and get along somewhat so i'm altering character dynamics from cannon to my preference’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lot of paris here, but the Batfam appears again. Tim is not the new Robin officially yet.

When Marinette and Max and Nino ended up in Chloe’s class the trio made a simple pack on sight—aviod her at all costs.

Why?

Max is fairly certain Marinette is some type of meta. Fairly. She’s still the only person on his level close to his age, so he isnt saying anything.

Nino doesn't share this suspicion, but she’s close with Sabrina, who’s dad keeps checking in on him and Marinette’s family way more than the other students at Dupont. Nino doesn't like this, and by proxy, Chloe is horrible.

Marinette thinks Chloe and Sabrina could out her and avoids them to prevent this.

Their teacher sees this and decides to ignore the mandate to keep Max and Marinette And Chloe and Sabrina as science partners in every situation by switching things up.

Max hates working with Chloe—she keeps fiddling and talking about fashion when its chemistry class. Focus on the lesson you heathen

Marinette works well with Sabrina (both organized) but she is extremely uncomfortable with this as Raincomprix starts asking her for help on cases out in the open. Woth science and she has to fake not knowing about them. He takes forever to catch on that her mom doesn't know, and would be pissed if she knew.

Raincomprix then uses his daughter as an in between for his and Marinette’s joint ‘solve the cold case’ game. Sabrina gets involved to practice English and science, and finds out she’s good at finding overlooked clues.

As you can guess, this leads to Sabrina and Chloe joining the group.

Marinette and Chloe talk fashion sometimes, Chloe critics her color palettes and stitches. Also her choice to use rogues as inspiration because “Arent they bad guys?”

“Eh? I think they're just bad at getting the help they need.”

“Didn't Joker kill people?”

“That was mostly Mr. J. Easy mistake.”

“…okay…”

This curbs a decent amount of Chloe’s bullying early on. Chloe is not borderline meta in this, just fixated on fashion to an insane degree—she knows everything about all aspects of the industry but can't design from scratch. Her mom looks down on her for this.

Chloe is also how the group know of ‘Adrikins’ who is her prince and will marry her someday or be her forever family, uncertain which.

Alix gets along well with Chloe as she needs someone to be salty with when Kim is being an idiot and Marinette is too nice and it goes over Max’s head and Nino is… There is some doubt if he’s scared of Kim or just really respects him.

Sabrina and Max cannot be left alone under any circumstances though. They will try to outsmart each other. Sabrina via legal things, Max via facts and trivia. Marinette is used as their buffer, much to her frustration as she does have designing to do guys!

Kim is showing signs of a crush. Marinette has not noticed as she has a secret identity to keep, rogue family to manage from another country, other people’s secret identities to keep (she blames Tim.) so many languages to learn and practice and to top it off, friends to keep from killing each other during school. She has a lot on her plate, okay?

So that summer was more rogue shenanigans and dodging heroes while being herself and forcing her Father to cook with her—mostly Great Uncle Wang’s recipes.

“I am being bossed around by a child. In my own kitchen.”

“You were the one that claimed me as yours. I demand compensation in bonding time.”

“Uh, Mr. Smith was it? My niece suggested a simple soup seeing as you are a… novice.”

This lead to an oddity for the Science Rogues—Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, Strange and Riddler—getting into cooking wars. Only the RKC knew how and Not one of them would spill, only looking at Marinette who was smiling as she said “my great uncle did that!”

This also left the four with less plotting to destroy Gotham time. It worked out for the most part.

If she got bored (and she does) she visits Ivy and helps out in the greenhouse or her the Wayne’s Gardens. Rose now has her own plants sprawling about Gotham (Marinette dropped fast grow seeds) so she can escape the Greenhouse and move about Gotham without mama bear Ivy trying to take over the city while looking for her teen-appearing child.

Frost was busy with college and so was Ghoul, so she hung out more with Puzzles due to proximity. Puzzles got it in his head to prank Hero Stalker and Batman. Marinette tried to talk him out of it, she did.

It failed. And somehow it was a night with Batgirl and Nightwing/old Robin trying to help Batman with his grief over the last robin who died. The new robin had yet to be revealed, but she noticed Hero Stalker (Tim) was more motivated lately. She knew she couldn't stop him—he’s a year older than her and probably rich. (And she’s not supposed to exist…)

So Puzzles pretends to be Riddler and lures them into an old tv set. They were not expecting it to be a hideout for a gang.

And if Marinette was in an old Harley Quinn outfit with a hammer her size to match, well… disguise?

Harley realized what was happening when she checked the group chat and no one knew where the pair was until Rose was pestered for a bit to have her plants check.

They went into a drug den and the batfam was with them. Fuck.

Puzzles and her get out of there when the realize what’s up. Why? Guns and not being invulnerable.

Marinette is worried though and hides and may hit one of the armed men hard enough to fly across the room.

Puzzles stares at her. She flies to tackle him and grumbles about sunlight messing with her meds again.

Nightwing caught that, realizes who knock off Harley Quinn is, and guns for the kids. Only there are more goons now and—shit. Where did the kids go?

Batfam took down the gang.

Harley is seen in her car a few blocks away with… are those kids? It trends on social media that Harley has a daughter who’s grounded for messing with gangs.

The Council meets to scold Marinette and try to get the story straight.

Dent snorts when he finds out they were just going to silly string the batfam and slime them on camera. The camera was busted in the fight though…

Hero stalker freaks out about the whole thing and tells the pair off. “You almost died!”

“He said my dad was dumb! It was a matter of honor!”

Hero stalker is Done with Puzzles and tries to talk sense into Marinette, who says its her job to keep him from dying, ok?

Hero Stalker/Tim is upset but kind of gets it from watching Batman. Sometimes your partner does dumb things and you have to keep them safe by going along with the dumb thing.

Riddler puts them in a puzzle maze for a week. Marinette figures it out and goes in and out of it to make it look like she’s still trapped.

Strange rolls his eyes as yes, this is his daughter. Yes, she is smarter than Riddler.

Ed Nygma the other hand is keeping Puzzles grounded for another week. He lets Marinette visit to check up on his and Riddler’s states since they share a body and all.

Harley is still lecturing Marinette and gets her to agree shell at least tell Rose when something is up from then on.

Rose puts a plant on Marinette. I am not joking, she puts a vine on Marinette’s arm to keep her safe and make her take her meds since “you cant fly otherwise nets. And put in your earplugs!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point there may be a case of music master making an appearance, but idk if it should be marinette is immune due to earplugs or marinette gets dragged into being seen by the league AND rogues at once and they bith try to grab a very freaked out Marinette who flies back to france where Max is mid-panic since she needs someone to talk to and uh, she figures he knows most of it so, help. She needs logic and hers is shot at the moment.


	8. Chapter 4.5 Training with her Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome (Joker), Zsasz, Riddler and Ed training Marinette in villainy 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette casually curbing the rogues while learning how to villian and applying skills in the opposite direction will be a trend in the au. And they support her 100% when she does this as that’s their girl, theirs!
> 
> again, the Rouges know her as Jill Strange, Jill Smith when in public.

Most people would think a hitman and casual murder would make a horrible, horribly godfather. At least for morals. 

Well, her father is Strange so he’s not most people. Her Maman had to have dated him or something so she probably isn’t normal either, Marinette would think as lessons began.

“Okay, now today we’re going to review how to take down someone bigger than you. What do you do first?”

Marinette hummed. “Check what’s on them and around them. Look for weapons and weak points while keeping distance.”

Uncle Victor smiled. “Good job Jill!”

Marinette beamed at that. “Second step?”

“Disarm them.”

“Good, now next thing?”

“Exploit weaknesses. Use weapons if possible.” 

“In the kitchen, no knives open. but there’s a spork.”

“Spork?”

“Don’t question it. What do you do?”

“Aim for the eye?”

“Good! popped out eyes are very distracting. Now, after that’s done, what do we do?”

“Run away and call the family.”

“And why not the police?”

“Batman will know. And he and the police will take me away.”

“And do we want that?”

“NEVER!” Marinette loves her family. 

“That’s my Jilly bean. Now, self defense in theory you have down. and you kept up with punch practice, right?”

“And kicks and the bendy-training.”

“Flexibility. You already have strength down, so we can focus on lean muscle like gymnasts and acrobats for you.”

“If I become an acrobat does that mean I have to be nice to batman?”

Zsasz shook his head. “Just because bat is in it, doesn’t make it his.”

Marinette shot him a look. “He calls his boomerangs batarangs. I’m not taking chances.”

–

“Now, its all in the wrist, Bend it back, like that, when the target is close.” Jerome hovered over Marinette, watching her form closely.

“I need to do this to take out the bad guys right?”

“If a bat goes after you when you’re with one of us, hit them hard.” He wouldn’t have Strange and whoever Jill’s Maman was after any of them for losing her mid-lesson to a zealous Batman or Robin. 

“Knees are better targets right?”

“Since you’re not allowed to kill, yes.” Jerome still didn’t get that rule, but whatever. His niece followed her Maman’s rules most of the time, and was adamant about that one. It made lessons more difficult, but they worked around it.

“Maman said something about it staining the soul,” the girl threw the knife, just missing the target.

“Eh, mine’s fine.” He didn’t regret any of it, something about him being incapable of remorse. 

“They were bad people right?”

“Of course, I don’t hurt actually good people–they make it so things don’t happen in the first place.” After all, letting things happen was bad too, and worse as far as Jerome was concerned. He still remembered everything his family did and how no one said anything about what was done to him. Silence and acceptance was far worse than doing in his books.

“Like Uncle Victor?” Marinette was still fuzzy on good and bad and the in-betweens. her Father said its because binaries can’t contain her understanding so she needs another frame of reference or something.

“Like Uncle Victor,” Jerome agreed, watching Marinette closely as she sunk the next knife into the cereal box. “Now, I think we’ve done enough with weapons for now. Want to practice trapeze tricks?”

“But Aunt Harley isn’t here.”

“Safety nets are there for a reason.”

Marinette considered it for one second. Then bolted up the post and threw each trapeze into one another., making them swing for a challenge “I can’t fly for a few hours!”

“Good! Sooner you get used to falling, the less scary it is, trust me!”

“Okay!” Marinette grinned as she got a running start. She loved lessons like this.

–

Uncle Riddler decided today was a software programming day. And a cyber-crime day, she guessed. But those are always boring–she practices these with Hero Stalker and sometimes Max in Paris anyways.

“See, this is how you beat their firewalls, a simple virus that looks like a normal email. when it’s opened then we have access to the servers and get the information we want, okay?” Riddler was trying to be more clear with her today. Ed was probably trying to keep control.

“How long does it take?”

“Varies.”

“Can we get ice cream while we wait?”

Riddler almost sighed. almost.

“Why?”

“Why not? We can’t build anything without the base and Father said no more autopsies in the kitchen.”

“It wasn’t even a human, just a bird. but nooo, that’s traumatizing and damaging to your mind.”

“But it was cool!” And the bird was roadkill. they were reconstructing what it was like pre-death. Father did not approve.

“I know, I know. Bodies are just bigger puzzles… Hm, what’s broken when spoken Jilly bean?”

“The ice cream machine at McDonalds. And Silence, but that one’s an easy answer… OH! hero’s name is a honophone with crazy!”

“Batman.”

“Yep! Did he find the new base yet?”

“Nah, Dent got him off the trail last with another robbing spree.”

“Oh, is it going to Mr. Freeze for his research or bills or the RKC?”

“I… am pretty sure Rose stole it so your group won this time.”

“Yes!” Marinette fist pumped. “I told them operation bouncy ball would work!”

“…I is that why they were everywhere.”

Marinette grinned back. “Just like you all keep saying, misdirection is the key to getting what you want when dealing with someone with more.”

Riddler grinned, the one that spelled doom for everyone else. “Our little Jilly bean is already pulling off jobs on her own! I’m so proud!”

There was shift on his face, his stance altered and he was more… Uncle Ed than Uncle Riddler. “Jill, we talked about this. You need to be at least thirteen before you start plotting on your own.”

“I had co-conspirators of age so I didn’t break that rule!”

Uncle Ed was in control now. “I curse the day Dent taught you about malicious compliance and loopholes.”

“No you don’t. You’re just mad I used it against Dent and you missed him tripping on everything. Don’t worry, Ghoul had cameras and made a montage.”

Uncle Ed’s lip twitched. “Really?”

“Ice cream and we watch.” Marinette knew her horrible stealth uncle had to be good at something. Business things.

“Oswald is a terrible influence on you.”

Why wasn’t this working? Wait, this is Riddler… “Ice cream please?”

“… Fine. but no sparkly sprinkles.”

“But those are the best kind!”

“Jillian Strange,” Uncle Ed warned. “We do not leave evidence at the scene of a crime. Your favorite sprinkles leave evidence everywhere. Do you want to answer to your father about spoiling dinner again?”

“…No. But after?”

“I want to know who gave you a metabolism like this, but sure. No telling Strange.”

“Okay!” Marinette ran off to the kitchen, returning with a large bowl for herself–half the gallon Ed noted–and a more normal serving for himself. “Here! and this is the video,” Marinette pulled out her ipad and played a few minutes of Dent tripping over various bouncy balls swarming his base.

“You really are a baby mastermind,” Uncle Riddler cooed. “Remind me to set you up with Puzzles later.” 

“Huh?” Marinette looked up from her empty bowl. 

“Nothing,” Ed said, almost glaring. 

“Oh, are you two fighting again? I’ll clean up until its over. Then we can work on the reality augmentation glasses, right?” Marinette asked with her infamous kitten eyes.

“Of course, I think you’ll like the new coding patterns we’ve been working on..”

–

Bonus:

“Jill, why are we missing a gallon of ice cream?”

“Uncle Ed took it.”

“…Please tell me it wasn’t for another biology lesson.”

Marinette thought for a moment. She is bad at lying. But letting her Father come to his own conclusions isn’t lying, right?

“I have to remind him that biology lessons are for his base again then, wonderful. I will bleach the counters. Put on something while I do.”

“Breaking News, Poison Ivy’s Plants are out of control again.”

“Rose ran away again!” Marinette yelled.

Strange took a deep breath. “Get her room ready, I’ll call Harley.”

Marinette nodded, wandering off to find Ghoul and Frost in the ‘extra room’ already. “So who’s turn is it to tell Aunt Ivy to stop?”

“You’re here the least.”

Marinette groaned. “Do i get a disguise?”

“Green wig, colored contacts, and some baggy clothes I can feel you trying to burn.” 

“If I had laser eyes it wouldn’t be trying.”

A few minutes later, the boys worked on fixing up the room while Marinette walked through the plant infested section of Gotham. The vines moved away from her, causing the few semi-conscious people to stare at her. 

“Aunt Ivy! She’s on her way to my place, okay!”

Poison Ivy dropped to Marinette’s level, appearing from a bunch of vines. “Why didn’t she tell me!”

“You do this but at home when she does.”

“She knows better!”

“She’s six. She really doesn’t. Did you feed the flowers human blood again?”

“They were already dead, and they weren’t even half decent people. Just abusers and pedos this time.”

“Did you tell her or…”

“They’re my children, why do I need to tell my non-plant daughter what her siblings are eating?”

“So she doesn’t think you’re murdering for fun.”

“Oh right, that...”

Marinette loves her family, but they are a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a slice of Marinette Strange Dupain Cheng’s Gotham life.


	9. How the Dupain-Chengs Handle things, Outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just for Marinette's Paris family and what they know. a bit on her life there but not the focus.

Tom and Sabine run the patisserie from cannon

Rolland is Nonno, and there was no fallout for Tom and Sabine getting married. He is a traditionalist with one retainer–it cannot hurt people. 

Gina is Nonna, still travels everywhere, and sometimes takes Marinette during breaks with her. When she’s traveling with Gina she goes by Marie or Maria and never gives up her last name. 

Tom knows nothing of his parents past or his wife’s. Just that Sabine was not in a good place before meeting his mom, and is from Gotham which was a hellscape at the time. He doesn’t ask any questions

Tom and Sabine are busy with the patisserie, sometimes too busy to watch her, and Rolland likes to steal Marinette for his bread shop during these times. Marinette loves helping him out, and she gets to play with his assistant mice.

Marinette’s friends and family all know that she has a room at Rolland’s for her hobbies, and that no one else gets to enter but Rolland.

Not from a lack of trying though–each attempt had left people caught in a number of increasingly ridiculous traps set up by Marinette with Rolland’s approval and the mice’s help. 

there is a wall of shame outside her door showing all the failed attempts on camera. Marinette relishes in the one where Tom tripped over a string and set off three other traps with his landing–resulting in a lot of paint, feathers, and glitter glue on him. 

Yes, Tom is called rainbow chicken (pollo arcobaleno) in Italian and cosmic chicken (poulet cosmique) in French by his parents as a reminder.

Sabine usually gets caught by the mice who then use the rod Marinette got to make it impossible to get it. the door’s lock is reinforced too. 

For those wondering what’s in her hobby room, a large computer that she uses to talk to her Gotham family. She also uses it to coordinate with the RKC (usually just Rose, Frost, Ghoul and Puzzles, but they also have street kids help out now) with sabotaging various plans from mass-murder to medication and equipment theft from places and groups that they agree need it more than their family (notably hospitals, and oddly Wayne Industries for the impossible to get things mid-transport if its for medical or disability). It also has her science textbooks, notes from her ‘villainy classes’ and if you thought she doesn’t have her Gotham family’s new costumes in progress there, you would be wrong.

Rolland put together Marinette’s involvement, had Gina talk to them and they agreed that given Sabine’s ‘no science rule’ (she doesn’t trust Marinette not to pull a Strange and break so many ethics or toe the line), so long as they don’t encourage her into violent crime, they aren’t saying anything.

Rolland does think its hilarious that his granddaughter made an AI with a friend who acts like a robot in his opinion. He is determined to get her friends to be more like kids and less… he’s convinced they are all secretly working with at least one shady group each-ish (but Kim. he's safe from Nonno Rolland's paranoia). Alix’s father is in the ‘grave robbing the people who can’t get back at you’ business’, aka archaeology, He’s fairly certain Max is helping the government or some shady group by virtue of child prodigy. Chloe’s father is Mayor (government, pah!), Sabrina’s father is a police officer, and no one knows what Nino’s parents do so shady by default. 

Gina thinks its hilarious that Marinette takes after her without any bio connection. Why? Gina was the surviving Falcone and only survived because she disowned her family for trying to kill her boyfriend’s family. Said boyfriend vanished, only to resurface later under a new name as her family’s favorite baker. Who poisoned them. 

Gina convinced Rolland Marinette was not the poisoning type, so she was free of those lessons until Ivy started those up. Then Rolland and her argued over types and dosages.

Gina still handles some shady things in this, more as a hit-woman for ‘monsters’/ pedos and extremely corrupt individuals.

Gina doesn’t know about Sabine’s past. 

Sabine was more or less conditioned to protect whoever her current ‘family’ was and was gifted as a symbol of trust to other families sometimes. She cannot be unconditioned, and will slaughter anyone that threatens whoever her family is to her knowledge, and do so without any concept of mercy.

She decided Rolland, Gina, Tom and her daughter are family. Now her daughter’s friends are her children and family too. This extends to Nino’s family. her friend Nadja, Alix’s family, Max’s family, Kim’s extended family, and sometimes Sabrina’s family. She does hate Chloe’s parents and calls Chloe her daughter in front of the Mayor constantly to spite him. 

Tom just adopts everyone Marinette befriends. He always wanted a big family, and what are friends but chosen family?

Yes, Marinette has serial adopters for parents. and yes, she is just as prone to adopting people–see the Gotham Rogues, RKC and growing number of street kids she calls hers siblings. There is no stopping any of them–you just accept you’ve been adopted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was all paris this time, but i figured i should drop a family dynamics post at some point for Paris.
> 
> –
> 
> bonus information:
> 
> Sabine invited Strange to her wedding to Tom.
> 
> Tom declared him his brother on sight for no apparent reason other than the man cannot help himself. 
> 
> Gina and Rolland took one look, clocked him as ‘not a civilian, not government’ and accepted him as One of Them
> 
> Strange is required to have Christmas with them. its not a joke, Gina actually collects him from wherever he’s hiding a week beforehand, tells the rouge’s its family bonding time and he’s a slacker, and returns him afterwards every time.
> 
> the Rogues accept Gina as the grandmother of their Princess and let things go as they will. Every year they get picks of Marinette opening presents form all of them in her hobby room and nerding out.
> 
> Gina does tell them they have to find this ‘Barry Allen’ and introduce them one day as ‘reading his testimonies seems to keep her from having very bad days with the anti-meta policies. I would say kidnap him but he seems to be more like, who was that officer that penguin was friends with? Donny? Gordon, yes, he’d probably be a Gordon. So introduce and let her befriend, but no adding him to the main family, understood?’
> 
> that is why Marinette ends up meeting Barry Allen with Aunt Quinn (harley) and Aunt Pam (ivy) one summer and curses Tim out for introducing her to Allen’s work


	10. Chapter 5 the Downside to being the Princess of the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Gotham this time, and yeah, downside to being the Princess of the Council rears its ugly head (finally). Batfam appears again, and so does the Flash in the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Gotham Rouges being themselves, carrying for Marinette, crossover with Why Marinette Hates Tim, and yes, this au is slowly coming together. somewhat. I’ll get to the Ladybug days sometime soon, because yes, that is being covered, and heads up, Marinette is allowed to have multiple relationships and crushes in this. Yes, there is writer salt in this au, but characters are being fixed from cannon actions to more season 1 characterization or fannon… except lila. she will be split into bascially-a-new-person-altogether and fannon as Layla Rossi. Fannon and cannon felix will make eventual appearances since both are fun when the fandom’s gotten involved.

Marinette stares at her uncles and aunts when she gets back this time. They were acting weird. That usually meant…

“So who’s being targeted this time?” she asked Rose, who flinched.

“The council will kill me if I say.”

The Council… who’s unofficial mission, she realized last year, was to keep her safe and–oh. Oh. OH!

“Is it Hatter or Jeremiah?” She was tired of people calling the knock-off her favorite uncle’s moniker. He didn’t even deserve his own in her opinion.

“Uh, both, i think.”

“Oh.” Not good. Jeremiah can plan and get Hatter–Tetch–to listen. Tetch is insane and obsessed with her as Alice, whatever that means. Marinette was worried this time.

She was right to be. Hero Stalker was missing, and no one would tell her what happened. It was loosing Red Hoodie all over again.

She was angry and hurt and only 9 years old.

Aunt Quinn, best person ever, and Aunt Pan, ‘worst person to give Rose to ever’, took her to Central City for a week to try to keep her out of their reach.

It was okay, kind of. She didn’t catch Barry Allen–best forensic scientist and very much a ‘meta are just people with powers, let them be people’ person–at any crime scenes. She was glad most of then weren’t from her Aunts this time… one of them was theirs but the guy was stalking a teenager and the kid was as scared as Marinette is of Mad Hatter/Tetch and Jerimah teamed up so. So she had to help, okay?

the police didn’t help in Paris with the Dupont Stalker. The Gotham ones ignored cases like this mostly. And she had no clue about Central but damn if she wasn’t going to help the kid out.

Aunt Quinn–trip alias for Harley Quinn, obviously, trapped them. She didn’t know what Aunt Pam did with her plants, but there wasn’t a body left in the end. Marinette, as Jill Smith, helped them scale up to the roof and get somewhere safe.

She checked up on them and they were okay. she was glad.

Aunt Quinn took her to the Meta Museum–technically the Flash Museum but it was about metas and crimes against them too so she thought of it as the Meta Museum.

some of the exhibits made her feel weird, sounded a bit like the news reporters in Paris calling metas a problem to be rid of. controlled…

Then she ran into The Barry Allen, best Forensic Scientist, and she heard him saying they got things wrong and she knew it! She couldn’t stop herself, physically, from asking him questions about what they got wrong.

Iris West, Barry’s finacee and a meta-reporter, went off on different things, emphasizing not just the Flash but different victims and how to prevent it. Marinette took a lot of notes mentally.

Aunt Quinn was amused, Aunt Pam, who introduced them as such, tried to pull her away but… Marinette was happy. And the couple seemed to like listening to Marinette rant about cases, mostly Barry’s.

“Oh and what about the case with the woman who melted? if you still have her remains i think if you use a stabilizer–cold base is a good start but she should reconstitute in a few days. It looked like the melt was an instability and molecular stability issue for maintaining physical form in this universe, not others if the worlds portals are anything to go by, so introducing stability is all that needs to be done and she’s likely to be herself again”

Barry stared at her when she said that. was that too much? Its one of the cold cases from a few months ago. Did she overstep?

“I, how did you find about other world portals?”

Marinette almost froze. but she remembered that the Waynes did have the tech and a few months ago there was a big multiverse mess…

“Its part of the multiverse theory, isn’t it? and since we’ve seen heroes from other universes enter ours that means its less theory and more reality, and that people can enter them if they use the right molecular vibration with the correct chemical composition and ability to enter the intended environment. With those restrictions, it makes more sense for people to make windows instead, and uh, some of the Rouges tried once and a lot of Gotham ended up seeing other places a few months ago.”

it wasn’t a lie. she was implying she was there when she wasn’t, not saying she was. This is still the only way she can do things like this and not look like a liar.

Iris saw the slip though, and knew something was up with the girl. Before she could tell Barry there was an alert–Gorilla Grodd.

Marinette was upset about the interruption, but knew that an attack meant hide. She forgot her stickers at home and were going back that day. She noticed that where Mr. Allen should be was moving more like a… Oh. He’s a speedster. and only one speedster has measurements like his. The Flash.

Harley grabbed her tight and ran, Ivy behind Marinette. Grodd was taken down while they were on their way home.

Then there was an explosion and it was dark…

–

Marinette woke up chained to a wall, in a dark place, with a lot of water under her. Jerome and Tetch were fighting. Her head hurt. Then Tetch was killed in front of her.

She didn’t cry. She screamed though. Apparently it was enough to cause some things in the room to move.

She was scared.

Jeremiah kept debating what to do with her. How to prove that He is Better than Jerome and Harley.

Marinette’s powers kept getting worse. Everything was loud. She could hear heartbeats and footsteps.

It took week for her to catch him too far in his thoughts, too caught up in his ‘revenge’ until she knew he couldn't hear her movements.

She broke out of her chains while flying, well, floating at that point. she carefully dislocated her thumbs, slipping out and moving carefully. Jeremiah wasn’t looking when she hit him.

He wasn’t dead. Heartbeat still.

She grabbed his phone, almost breaking it when she grabbed it. she did her best to be gentle (cracking the screen) as she called Rose.

It took forty minutes for her to be found.

Rose turned the dead Tetch into fertilizer. Frost grabbed Jeremiah and said something about giving him to Zsasz.

–

Marinette blinked a few times when she was back at Ivy’s. Apparently Rose wasn’t letting her out of her sight.

Ivy freaked out and took over Gotham while she was missing.

There was a new Robin. Who looked way too much like…

“Hero Stalker?”

The new Robin froze when he saw Marinette, Pixie Pop, shaking by a green crystal.

“Pixie pop you’re…”

“Don’t. Rose will hear.”

Hero Stalker nodded, watching her carefully. “What happened?”

“Tetch and Jerimah–uh, Hatter and Mr. J. Mr. J killed him when he got me…”

Robin paled at that.

“Is that why…”

“The plants are coming back in, yeah… Don’t tell Bats.”

Hero Stalker stared at her. “You know what I look like.”

“Yep.”

“Do you know…”

“Uh, yeah. And two more from the League apparently… I’m blaming you for all of that figuring out for the record.”

“What did I do?”

“Made it easy to figure out… You don’t even-–never mind. Just go, don’t tell Bats and one of my uncles will have us meet up before I leave again, okay?”

Robin listened, because he knew Pixie Pop didn’t mess around.

–

Robin ended up trapped in a puzzle maze. With Marinette who was just Done with everything.

“How did you–”

“You looked like you. Didn’t even try to change hair or clothes or anything. You fail at disguise 101.”

“I could just look like–”

“Voice, posture, gait. All the same.”

“Oh.” Then “Why are you here?”

“Got caught grabbing Catwoman’s jewels on camera.”

“Wait, you’re the one returning them?”

“Duh.” Marinette was insulted he thought she wouldn’t.

“So…”

“Make a different persona, since I made you ages ago. And that let me make your whole team–Yes your not-brother and even batgirl. Honestly, Nightwing’s is very obvious if you get he was Robin and look at old tapes, but he’s a lost cause.”

“I know! That’s how I figured them out!”

“And that’s why you need to make a new persona so everyone is not outted by your obviousness. I can pull off Princess, Pixie Pop and three other personas since i was little and don’t slip up. Up your secret identity game already!”

“I. Okay. But can i ask Rose for help from her plants on drug rings and really bad guys?”

Marinette hummed. “I think so. I’ll have Uncle Riddler give you a burner to talk to me when i get home-home.”

“thanks! Bats is good but he’s missing so much and its annoying!”

“Your lack of secret ID game is annoying,” Marinette grumbled, “No tracking me though. I will spill to Frost and he will be extra annoying and lecture-y.”

“He can’t be worse than disappointed agent A.”

“I guarantee you I think I know who you’re talking about and it pains me to say Frost is like a chemical-only angst-y version of him that forgets he’s always right.”

“How–how!”

“I think its the lack of sleep and over-exposure to all the gases.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is where we are on tumblr now.
> 
> Next time is (probably) more Paris while dealing with Gotham, a touch of Batfam mentions while Marinette chews out Tim, who reveals that Red Hoddie was the former Robin and then curses her with meeting Robins pre-Robin-ning.


	11. Not sure how to title this outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a set of ideas from one post that will mostly come into play or I found amusing enough to share. Enjoy, next chapter is a real update. working on editing these myself, but I'm going 98% by auto correct here.  
> also apologies for misspelling Superboy's name. Its Conner not Connor right now, though both are used so I got confused.

This is just a bunch of random things that amuse me from this au, i will try to keep them in a coherent order but no gaurantees.

Everyone in Marinette’s friend group (Max, Kim, Alix, Nino, Sabrina and (somehow) Chloe) has at least one color unique to them, some with a secondary or pattern, to show that they are pseudo-family.

Chloe mentioned the idea after listening to Adrikins go on about anime magic girls and go off on Sailor Moon for too many days.

The group starts it as a joke—if you don't wear your color, you are mad at someone in the group enough to disown them. Wearing someone else’s color meant you saw them as really close compared to the others. Wearing all of the colors meant you felt very loved by the group and are proud damnit!

Chloe picked yellow, and added stripes as her pattern just in case they added another yellow later.

Sabrina demanded purple and argyle patterns as hers. Why? “Purple is mystery, I will solve them all!”

Max picked green and decided collared shirts were his domain. Sabrina and him fought over this sometimes, as ‘no we both like this, Not each other.’

Kim called red and yellow, since he likes Chloe he called her color as his secondary.

Sabrina picked up on the meaning and so did Nino. It didn't register for Marinette, Alix and Max.

Chloe claims this is why she wanted a pattern too.

Alix demands black as her color, despite Max’s protests that no, black is not a color. Alix says she’s all the colors as black, and picked stripes as her pattern like Chloe. Alix has her stripes as knit finger-less gloves, while Chloe wears hers as a shirt.

Nino call blue, and specified his hat as proof of friendship. When he is mad at them he doesn't wear it and everyone assumes a war is going on between him and someone. He forgot it one day and everyone was worried.

Marinette kicks Kim and says she wanted Red. In the end she agree to either red or oink—depending on whatever rules her parents made about her wearing any color too much. She picked her signature flower design as her pattern.

Why is this important?

Because now whenever any of them don't wear one if these colors or patterns visibly, it means someone did something and the school intervenes.

So the day Marinette came in early with a too big faded red hoodie and Kim was late without his red on, there was Tension.

He chases Marinette to get his hoodie back. She refuses, dodging and weaving until he ends up in the art class and Oh.

Marinette chucks a better red hoodie sweatshirt at him while saying “this should stop the shippers!”

No one but Chloe and Sabrina knew what that meant. Both were embarrassed. They mentioned people thought Kim was crushing on her since his hoodie was getting pinker, and she did wear a lot of faded reds and pinks.

It did not stop the shippers. Only made them swap from romantic ship to ‘oh god these are destructive sibling cinnamon rolls’.

Because Kim almost crying while tackling Marinette in a hug, in public, while Marinette goes off on him having bà’s hearing and squirming to escape and start another game of chase?

Intense ‘dorky brother loves his new sister who wants to play not be mushy in public’ energy that no one was stopping.

—

For those wondering, yes these kids have group sleepovers—boy’s night, girl’s night and ‘everyone night’ usually at Marinette or Chloe’s for the everyone's. Yes, these are weekly.

—  
Pre-info for where this AU is going when we hit the Ladybug parts

Chat Noir keeps trying to claim Marinette’s room as his part of the miraculous team’s base.

In this au both he and Ladybug have chosen wielders for various miraculous. They are partners but do lead two teams—Marinette’s focused on support, civilians, and strategy and his is focused on combating akumas first and foremost.

Due to this, Ladybug has a team she oversees, and Chat has a team he oversees.

Fu uses this to decide which would make the better guardian, as he trains them both here.

Marinette regrets being the only wielder Tikki approves of wielding her due to how the Cure works is people died. Marinette has to relive their death and decide if they should come back or not (was it too traumatic to go on after living it herself? Did they want to live? Questions like that are hers to answer). She is happy to share her job as Ladybug with other Ladybug wielders, but is the only one who can cast the cure if there’s death involved.

Adrien is known to not be a perfect fit for the Black Cat, and he agrees that if a better cat comes along, he will give up his role as Chat Noir but not as a member of the team. Fu admits to him he’s a peacock more than cat early on, and while Adrien loves Plagg—that’s his cat-god-dad—he knows as a guardian trainee he has to do what’s best for the kwami and Paris. He agrees to training potential cats as Aspik until they can find, reclaim and fix the peacock.

Identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir are kept from each other to prevent them being an easy target for the Hawkmoth in this au. Others can know, but unless they wield a miraculous its dangerous given Nooroo’s wielder is their foe. Also name drops can be a thing and its bad all over.

Marinette is insistent on the secret identities being kept as she doesn't want to compromise her identity as a civilian that is not a meta when Ladybug is a known meta. The Miraculous she’s iffy on, and Tikki admits that if they weren't facing Nooroo, it was normal for all wielders to know each other’s identities for covers and alibis and such.

Chat is upset about this until she mentions how metas are treated and her being out as a meta as Ladybug but not as a civilian and why. Then he’s pissed at the government and starts helping out at protests and crashes anti-meta rallies in Paris on Ladybug’s behalf, and points out that if it wasn't for a tiny meta none of them would be alive after Syrenx, so shut up. He accepts her stance and only asks if he can tell her his identity when Hawkmoth is done for.

Marinette agrees to post-Hawkmoth reveal between them. Their teams hate that only the Ladybugs and Black Cats can't know each other’s identities as ladybugs and black cats. Miraculouses are swapped like candy here, so you may know one hero is also another hero but not civilian identity or vice-versa

Yeah, writer salt here rather than character salt. Especially to how the characters were treated.

—

On Marinette’s powers, she does have them escalate as she grows and doesn't use her treatments. She takes her treatment to prevent this as she’s already scared of her abilities when she leaves them unchecked for too long, but also has to go off them to stay alive. its a fine balance she keeps.

Her treatment is micro-dosing kryptonite to keep the kryptonian part from taking over completely. She has all the abilities only when she’s more kryptonian than human cells at the time. Kryptonian cells multiply faster which is why she heals faster.

Max is the only one that she knows knows about her powers in Paris.

Sabine is implied to have an inkling but she ignores her own inkling often. Marinette thinks her mom is pretending she doesn't have powers.

Tom does notice but has no idea how to help, so he’s a cheerleader dad and helps her hide damage sometimes. They have a pact that they don't talk about the time she flipped him, and he fixes whatever she broke, no questions asked.

—

Side thing but when the miraculous come into play, warning that i will use character non-hero name for what they’re thinking and saying, while their hero-name is for what they are physically doing, as some will change mid-fight


	12. Future Outtake, Post-Hawkmoth, Justice League Confronts Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was written while I had the idea in my head. Again, follow the chapters titled Chapter to stay in chronological order, otherwise you see things like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, I am only doing light editing since I write quickly and editing eats into my time. Enjoy!

“Don’t.” Marinette was tired of heroes, tired of being one. She had to handle Hawkmoth’s fallout, keeping so many secret identities (hers, the JL's, miraculous team's, her Gotham family’s) and she just wanted to sleep.

Flash found her first, but Superman grabbed her and put her in the air for a ‘talk’.

“Don’t what?” She knew superman wasn't a detective. She knew he was a reporter though and she could see baiting and needling just under the surface. He’s an interrogator then, she decided.

“Don’t come in and try to fix what the miraculous team already handled. Paris was abandoned by your league.”

She figured this was about Ladybug. Paris is always going off the the miraculous holders and Ladybugs were always deemed the defacto leaders. She liked that Daesuqa (Talia) took over leading long term missions for the most part, handled meetings and politics so her and Chat and the others could be more like the teens they are in theory.

And everyone knew Marinette was Chat Noir’s favorite after she got how many akumatized people to release their akuma on their own? And that she supplied Miraculous users with kwami food (though it was common for many other civilians). It was common knowledge to all, but Hawkmoth apparently, that if Chat or his miraculous team or the entire team was needed, you went to Marinette.

Superman furrowed his brow at that though. “I didn’t know there was an active team here.”

So it wasn’t about the miraculous or years of magic terrorism her city endured?

“Been here for years. Hawkmoth’s sentencing is in a few hours.”

She hoped it was the kwami’s choice. Tikki murmured that people were surprised by what they could live through, and she is the kwami of life. Tikki would make him wish he was dead routinely. He deserved it for regularly slaughtering the city.

“No, that’s…” Superman shook his head. “I came here to talk to you about…” he gestures to her then. She didn’t get it until she realized she was floating on her own.

When did he let her go?

“I know you’re Princess.”

Marinette’s blood stopped then. No. He can’t. They can’t.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I know Chloe changed my handle to Princess of Paris a few years ago but I don't think heroes can stalk teens for that.”

Good, play into that. Distract until someone you trust can come. She hit an alert on her phone while he wasn't looking.

Pegasus should be here soon.

“I know you know it only as the Chimera project.”

Wrong. It was the surgery that kept her alive.

“And i know you’ve been poisoning yourself to stay hidden.”

Antidotes came from venom. It was fine to use the stickers, they kept her human. The crystals were for emergencies only.

“What I don’t get is why.”

Why would she want him to kidnap, or abduct her? Take her from her family? Her life?

Don’t show that you’re who he thinks, a voice whispered. Keep being the Paris Marinette from social media. The savage who snarled Weredad into submission.

“I really think you have the wrong girl. Its listed under my file as a volunteer flyer that I’m a flying meta, like most of the flyers.” Good, keep it up.

“And Superman, if I had to guess why some girl that I look like would suppress their powers, its because this is France and until the Miraculous team came clean about some being meta, you were imprisoned on suspicions of being meta, even infants were, are in the rest of France. Paris is the only place you aren't imprisoned for it.”

Superman paled at that. “I. I wasn’t aware.”

“Why would you be?”

Superman did respond to that.

“And if this Princess of yours is still hiding, she might be protecting her loved ones. Or maybe she thinks you’d steal her away from her life and home? Everyone knows about the fortress of solitude and I don't think anyone besides you would like living there, especially so far from people.”

Marinette watched him process. As long as Red Robin didn't see her, didn't confirm her identity, she was in the clear.

“Now if you’d excuse me, I’m needed to finish filling out a report on the final battle.”

That had Superman’s attention.

“Final battle.”

“Yes, we just took down Hawkmoth a week ago.”

“He already has his trial, in a week.” Disbelief. Not wrong either.

“It took the citizens of Paris a week to finish voting. Finally tallies come in tonight if we try him as humans or if the kwami—gods of various concepts—are the ones to try him for his crimes. After all, he enslaved one kwami and abused another.”

Superman was not doing well, far too pale. Shock? No, they sent so many videos before the JL banned them.

Guilt. Regret, too. Probably.

“Now can you put me down somewhere? I’m not out as a meta and I don't plan on being out anytime soon. Any supporting the miraculous teams do have their enemies too, and I don't want to be targeted.”

Superman nodded. Numb? Possible.

She let herself be taken down.

Pegasus was there, Flash on his way. Another person who could make her.

She had to move fast.

“I hope I cleared things up?”

Superman nodded.

Max was ready to fight, glaring at the blue boy scout.

“Ready to go Miss DC?”

Marinette nodded, letting him guide her to the portal.

Flash didn't make it in, but he didn't see her face either. She’s take the narrow victory.

They exited in the Paris Grande Hotel. The Mayor had Batman and Red Robin with him. Crap.

“Is this…”

“Our civilian contact, Miss DC,” Pegasus stated almost too professionally. Great, now Red would know they know each other as friends. batman too.

“Batman, Red Robin, correct?”

“Yes. We, we just found your heroes videos and came to help. I see we’re too late too.”

Marientte nodded, avoiding eye contact with Red. She wasn't sure if he learned to act in front of Batman yet, and wasn't risking it.

“I heard you came up with many of the emergency procedures and built the comms system with Pegasus.”

“As a flyer, yes. As Miss DC I just make sure the team stays fed and Chat doesn't forget to sleep.”

Batman shot Red Robin a look as he said, “I know the feeling.”

Marinette didn't fight the smile then. Yes, that was her Hero Stalker Tim alright.

“Would you two be interested in helping the league develop a better system to sort incoming messages?”

Pegasus moved first. “If we do, Miss DC is to be left alone. Her mother is very strict about her not getting involved in science, and refuses to believe that her daughter has been actively helping the miraculous team.”

Batman turned his attention to Marinette then. “Is that so?”

Marinette nodded. “My birth father and her left on… terms i never got the jist of. He and his friends teach me in secret. Mama,” not Maman, she forced herself to say. “She said something about it being destructive and dangerous, so she wants me to stick to the arts instead.”

Batman nodded. “Experiments can be, but that doesn't undercut the good you’ve done. I’ll tell the league you will work off-site should you accept.”

Marinette nodded along. “I can help where Pegasus gets stuck, and be contacted through him but otherwise would prefer not to be contacted by the League. I’m a civilian, and no offense, but there have been leaks before.”

“Understandable. The league thanks you for your help, and apologizes for what you went through.”

Marinette could feel the hole Red Robin was burning into her. Her earrings. And the fox miraculous. Shit. He knew.

Marinette wanted to punch the league in their face collectively.

“May I go now, I have a meeting to get to.”

“Of course.”

Pegasus opened the portal and escorted her out.

They both waited five minutes, Max feeding Kaalki, for the call.

“So why didn't you tell me?” Tim was pissed.

“Media blackout. Any time I tried to call it was blocked.”

Tim swore. “Alfred!”

“You are so lucky Pegasus doesn't know anything about Gotham.”

“He’s there?”

“I work with him a lot.”

“So when you visited Gotham…”

“French government would know. Not hard to connect the dots of girl leaves to see Gotham family and suddenly the League shows up after banning all of Paris from contact.”

“I. When did it happen?”

“Before Christmas. I would have had Nonna tell you but she didn't know either until after the fact and they said if she told anyone it'd be me going to jail for her.”

“That’s. What hellscape do you live in?”

“I died so many times I don’t even know now.” She stopped keeping track after she got into the eighties. That wasn’t even a full year into being Ladybug.

“That’s not comforting.”

“Please tell me that you’re not outing me to Bats. I just got two Leaguers off my tail.”

“I won’t tell him, but if the new Robin does I'm not stopping him.”

She almost forgot Talia’s son was a Robin. She didn't see him in uniform yet—as Damian (not Wayne but Damian who was mourning lost family, Damian who didn't know how to talk to people his age). She knows he’s a bit thick with social cues, and his detective skills need work in her opinion but he’s skeptical and has good instincts. He might make her as Marinette if he’s there.

“Is he…”

“He’s with the Titans now, but they're debating coming here to yell at the league.”

“Videoing it?”

“Obviously. Want a copy?”

“Ill make popcorn before watching.”

“RKC are doing well by the way—stopped a human trafficking ring and i think they took the victims.”

“Harley’s working with them,” Marientte got he update earlier. “Hood and Zsasz took out the lower and mid tier that wouldn't snitch. The case should be smooth sailing—the sirens put out a blanket hit on anyone trying to touch the witnesses.”

“So managing two teams this whole time,” red murmured, almost… bitter, or disappointed in something—no someone. Himself?

“Just tweaking things. Daesuqa handles most the team since she found me and Chat. Apparently she was compatible enough to do a lot of the non-fighting work. I still did battle strategy and all but,” Marinette shrugged.

“She focused in survival aspects here, and long term stability for Gotham. Daesuqa has handled most of non-kwami work here outside of kwami and candidates,” Max added. “On top of her work as a student and designer and inventor.”

Red Robin groaned. “When do you sleep?”

Marinette hummed. “I have meds to make me. And angry family to make me take them.”

“Her… what are we calling him now?” Mac was asking about Felix, Adrien’s gremlin cousin whose mom is trying to adopt her. Also a fellow reverse theif and possessive friend.

“Uh, gremlin.”

“Her gremlin calls to let is know if she does get rest on the weekends and we trade off on weekdays.”

Red robin hummed into the phone. “So staying to the shadows?”

Trixx and Tikki looked up at Marinette at that. Tikki wanted her to be the Ladybug, the be seen and everywhere and she…

Trixx knew why Marinette liked the shadows and background. Trix understood that bit.

“Yeah, i’ll still play in between and have some kwami things for life now.” She and Chat were working out guardian duties still.

She wasn't interested in the JL.


	13. Chapter 6 Red Hoodie Returns... kind of?

Marinette wasn't sure what to think this year. She met The Barry Allen last year. She also figured out 2 heroes pre-Flash revelation and two more after—in her defense Hero Stalker’s old theory on The first Robin did Batman in. it is not her fault 5 founding members have the multiple-persona game of a booger.

She was also Tetch (Mad Hatter. Doesn't deserve the name) and Mr. J’s, Jerimah’s, last victim before they died. Then some idiots revived Jeremiah. She hates his cult a lot, okay.

Everyone was on high alert and trying to keep her inside. The thing is, she hates being inside. She’s inside for designing, sure. Research? She’ll live.

But 24/7 inside time?

Never a good combo with her.

Rose’s plants may be snitches, but they seemed to agree on the over coddling. She’s ten, can break phones by tapping them, and is definitely more off her stickers than on at the moment.

The one on her was luring her into some alleyway. If she was reading the movement pattern right, a gang fight.

Lovely, she usually did these with some sort of supervision but they were all being rude and she needed time outside.

She checked her belt, a few pairs of ball weights tied together with one chain each to make bolas clipped to back. She has a taser in hand, and a few rubber bullet loaded gun on one hip and a stun gun her size in the other. She had a packet of zip ties and rope up each sleeve. Easy to gift wrap and humiliate bad people, like Batman does.

She blinked once when she saw—new player? In a bright red full face helmet that looks horrible. And he’s holding that gun make all wrong to max out usage. Ugh, amateurs.

Some part of her groaned about a potential run-in with Batman and his new Robin—she was pissed about Tim not telling her still—and decided this was as good an anger management as any. New vigilante, maybe the sirens would help him find a team.

She snuck up behind a few members, quick to grab the guns and move them out of reach. No need to give anyone playing possum an easy out, right—she saw a mix of her people in with the gang. She needed to trip this guy up before he hurt the RKC street kids and honoraries tangled up in this.

“Hey helmet, if you’re gonna shoot them you’re holding the gun wrong.”

Helmet turned to see her. She didn't grab her usual Harley-knock off outfit for helping today. She wanted to be Pixie Pop for a bit. And if the Rogues forgot that she’s Pixie Pop well, better for her, right? Pixie (Pop) just wore her hair like Tinkerbell and wore a bit of green.

The guy he was aiming at made to run.

Marinette grabbed a makeshift bolas and threw it at his knees. She recognized him from one of the RKC hit lists—human trafficker. He fell with them wrapped around tight and definately injured both his knees with how the weights hit him.

“I, Pixie Pop?” Weird, no one had seen her as Pixie in two years. How’d he know it was her?

“Yeah. Haven;t been around much lately.” She threw another bola at another guy. “You new?”

“Talk after I kill these guys.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, because really?

She threw a knife to screw his aim into non-lethal on one guy. “Kick their ass first, some RKC are in here.”

Helmet oddly did as she said, switching from guns to—is that. A. Sword?

She twisted to punch the guy sneaking up on her. Helmet threw a sword and landed it in his shoulder.

“Thanks!”

“Holy shit you’re really here this time.”

“Did you get hit with feargas as a baby or something?” Her partner being prone to delusions and good with weapons was a bad thing.

“Just came back from the dead is all.”

Marinette hit the guy going for Helmet with her stun gun.

“That’ll do it!”

Helmet turned to one of the guys, gun at the ready. She had a feeling Helmet needed a lot of help, or else one of Rose’s agents would be down.

“If you know about pixies, you should know we got an upgrade to having some trust dust.”

Marinette walked over to the guy, letting her tracker plant take a look. The flower bloomed and he got a face full of ‘filter-less pollen’ that’s as close to a truth serum as Rose could make. After all, people can turn sides.

“Truth pollen?” Helmet was staring at her closely.

“Yep.” Marinette turned to her victim. “Are you helping the traffickers?”

“Does infiltration and killing them count as helping?”

Helmet stared at them then.

“Which team?”

“HKT ma’am. How did you get Rose to give you one of those?”

“Think for a minute who she gives these to.”

“Commanding officers of the the RKC recon and interrogation but there’s only 15 and I met them all when I joined in the fall.”

“I'm the summer help when they're not puppy guarding. Now, I have to do zip ties on the traffickers, think you can help?”

“I lost coordination from the pollen.”

“Of course you did.”

Marinette turned to see Helmet staring at her. Like she should be dead, not the new revival guy.

“Good enough.”

“I thought only Poison Ivy could do things like that.”

“I have a badass team, well, when they aren’t going overboard. One week kidnapped and suddenly I'm made of glass.”

“Pixie you are what, ten?”

“So? Two of my best friends went missing because no one stepped up, one of them resurfaced as an idiot a year later but still.”

Helmet stopped then. “Two?”

“Hero stalker went not long after our big brother vanished... he came back as an idiot.”

Helmet paused. “Hey, you check the others and I’ll help you drop off the good ones at a doctor or something.”

“Zip ties are at the ready. Mind doing your share?”

Helmet did as she asked, working with her until all was squared away.

“Okay, my tracker gave off a signal to the RKC to gather our guys here, and—why are bleeding?”

Helmet looked up at her then. “I am?”

“… you’re coming with me since I don't know if you need a transfusion, but I know a guy who can help.”

“I’m driving.”

“On what?”

“Motorcycle.”

Marinette let him walk her to it, and she got on first. He ‘drove’ them while the plant told her when to turn. They ended up at her dad’s clinic as ‘Mr. Smith’. He was so grounding her.

“Smith, I need help,” she tried.

Her dad came out and paled when he saw her carrying Helmet. Before he passed out he let her take it off. “Red hoodie… oh god he said he was revived.”

Her father worked out the blood bags while she checked the wound, bullet still in there. She got it out with tweezers. No major damage to the muscles and shit. How many scars did he have? Pre or post revival?

When he came to she turned to her father and said one thing.

“So this is my new brother. Don't try to get out of it, he kept me alive when I was constantly Pixie, and you said if he was in a bad place then you’d take him in, no questions asked.”

Strange sighed, nodded, and went back to fixing Helmet up.

The next day he was forced moved into an extra room by hers. Somehow there was already clothes his size and style in it.

“Pixie…”

“I'm determined and my honorary aunt is a cat burglar.”

Helmet hugged her.

“So for the documents, what do you want to go by?”

Helmet said he didn't want it to be obvious, given who he was before.

“Its not like you were Robin.”

“I was.”

“… I know two robins now, pre-Robinning. What is my life?”

“You are ten, calm down. And you knew Dick?”

“Met him as Nightwing, not very friendly. But uh, remember Hero Stalker?”

“The idiot who followed me and B?”

“Yeah, so funny thing, it was a thing that he wanted to be Robin when you went off from Gotham, and then he somehow managed to convince Bats to take him on.”

“That child is Robin.”

“Will be another hero soon if he knows what’s good for him—he’s too easy to make.”

“Wait, you know who he is-is or—”

“I know 5 secret identities and want to lodge a formal complaint about heroes having no secret identity game.”

“You're ten. I refuse to let you deal with legal things.”

“But illegal is still on the table?”

“I am a vigilante, of course it is.”

“Good, so can we talk about how dumb Supes secret id is? I photo-shopped glasses on as a joke and looked at my file and knew.”

“Wait have they found you yet?”

“No? I don't think so. Not the mom and step dad or father one yet.”

“But its.”

“I know, but I can keep multiple secret identities. They can;t handle one. What is this bull they drop in my lap? No masks for two of them, and the three with cant even manage a basic gait switch?”

“I am so glad you noticed too.”

“Also we need to intervene with Hero Stalker.”

“Does your father know-know or…”

“Knows I know, but knows I'm not telling even in death.”

“Fair. So, heads up i am going to yell at the JL after killing B for impact.”

“How about beating him up instead and kidnapping Hero Stalker? Bats is fine just needs an adult working with him.”

“Maybe. If my mind wasn't so fucked i’d send the Dick a text or something about this, but i think he hates me so that probably wouldn't work.”

“We have planning time, that’s what my house arrest is good for. Now name.”

“… I want to go by Jay.”

“James work?”

“Sure.”

“James “Jay” Smith then. And we are fixing your vigilante outfit.”

“What’s wrong with it.”

“Your helmet has a nose. And this is shit for discreet armour. I’ll get a rant in fifteen on armor history from a fashion obsessed friend and make something for you using that, okay?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“I am your little sister officially. Resistance is futile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the long awaited return of Red Hoodie/Red Hood/Jason Todd.
> 
> For reference (as age is weird here) Jason looks 14/15 here, but due to dead years is technically 18.
> 
> Tim is 12
> 
> Marinette is 10
> 
> Dick is 20something.
> 
> Bruce is 30something
> 
> Heads up, this will be a two part-er for this summer. As I love the next part but need sleep, it will be posted tomorrow if I remember.


	14. Chapter 7 Mr. J finds Robin, Flash Finds Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. J has Robin, and someone needs to save him. Apparently Batman is having trouble. Leave this to one semi-paranoid anxious mess, Marinette. Oh, and due to shenanigans, she has convinced the Justice League she's two separate people thanks to basic make-up, costuming and alias usage. Never doubt her secret identity game.

Realized it might be easier to add titles so people know whats going on in these

Marinette was glad she had red hoodie, er, Jay back. He helped her escape her overprotective rouges, and as the only one she could rant to about JL members without worrying about secret identities.

They may also be plotting to get their Hero Stalker out of the batfam—apparently Dick was a dick to Jason and chances of him changing with Tim were slim.

Speaking of, he didn't pick up last night and there haven't been Robin sightings lately. Though, she is a but distracted trying to manage Jay’s murder rampages. Zsasz was helping with those and the Sirens pointed him to targets that deserved it, mostly traffickers and cartels.

The Council said that at this rate, he’d be her bodyguard or a new member. She didn't know what that meant for him besides staying beside her, when she worked as ‘Harley’s Niece’ (thank you Puzzles for that) but otherwise she was kept away as Pixie Pop (too easy to id her) and Jill was just her father’s daughter taking to his patients and keeping certain Rogues from plotting mass murder (Uncle Jerome, Penguin, Riddler) or terrorist attacks (mostly Scarecrow but sometimes Ivy, Dent and Mr. Freeze)

But it bugged her, Robin being missing. She mentioned it to Rose, who said her flowers hadn’t seen him at all. As Tim or Robin.

She sent out a rouge and RKC search city-wide. Jay helps, as Red Hood (helmet was better but no, hood. Even though he isn't wearing one and is still in the awful outfit they met in).

Red Hood has managed to get a following on the streets and made a no kids rule for everything. All kids found were given to Uncle Oswald or his ‘son’ Marteen (late twenties) for recovery psychically. Mentally, Harley had her own picks for help on therapy--social and psychological sides.

The RKC was thriving since that system was installed.

But Robin was missing two days in. Mr. J was still back and too quiet and damnit!

Marinette skipped her treatments. Gotham is loud and she knows it but she has to do something. Jay is in his gear and she puts on her knock-Harley outfit and stocks up on knives, stun gun, bolas and rubber bullet guns on her hips or legs.

She doesn't think about the fact that the red and black makes it look like her and Red Hood are trying to match with the the different red and black he’s wearing. Her makeup covers her face again—done up like a mime with a few contour tricks now.

She sneaks out and patrols on the rooftop, one of Robin’s usual routes. Maybe they just need to talk in person.

Then she catches something that sounds like her Hero Stalker when he was frustrated and tired and oh god that was screaming in there.

She moved. hit Rose’s tracker flower hard enough to leave a distress trail as she ran.

Jay ran after her, following her twists and turns.

She wished she skipped her treatments sooner. Could fly off to help but she hadn't and she cursed herself for this.

At 10 she found Mr. J torturing her friend in a warehouse.

“Stalker,” she whispered. Because that’s who he was first, the Hero Stalker that loved Batman and Robin (Robin-Jay, a small voice corrected her) for helping his city and were kind and caring and nice when his home was cold and empty.

Robin and Mr. J didn’t hear. She knew that words were being said but she couldn't process them. Shock, Harley talked about that a lot after last summer.

A camera was recording. The sick fuck, he wanted to show this to someone.

She grabbed her bolas and threw them at Mr. J’s head.

He went down, hard. Jay handled him, but Marinette only cared about getting her friend off that table.

There was an over-sized ray gun pointed at them while she fiddled with the restraints, picking the locks.

She heard the whirling in it and kicked it in another direction.

It threw lightning. What the hell. What the hell—where was Batman. Why wasn't he keeping her friend safe. Why did he fail to keep Jay safe. Why—why does he get to put kids in danger?

Marinette felt sick. She got an exhausted Tim out and carried him.

She felt Harley run a hand through her hair as she refused to let her friend go.

She didn't know when the others got there, but they were.

Never alone, never go in alone. Always call the family and they will show. Never fight alone—the Council drilled this into her for years. Why was Hero Stalker-Robin alone? Did Batman forget how dangerous Gotham can be?

Zsasz was there with Jay, something Jay being “too nice” about needing to kill him painfully and permanently this time—“properly put him down this time.”

Her mind was a mess. She went to her Father on autopilot, carrying Tim over the rooftops. He clung to her. She’s ten and he’s twelve clinging to her as support. Where’s his team, his backup. Where’s Batman or Batgirl or Nightwing or the newbie—Spoiler?

Why was Tim clinging to her and her team when his should be there. When his fights hers. Why were his enemies there and Batman—no, Bruce, his dad. Why wasn’t his Dad there for him. Why?

Father’s assistant helped fix Tim, their ability is to augment healing after Father puts them back together. Any attempt to move his mask was met by her breaking their wrist.

He had enough to worry about. No identity reveals on top of this nightmare, not on her watch.

She didn’t leave him that night. Refused to sleep too.

When he came to the next day, Jay was with a despondent Marinette.

“Going Kronos route,” Jay. Jay was talking about that monster. “He said I didn't have to see that.” Jay was looking at her weird.

Marinette nodded, hoping it was the last time for real Jeremiah would die. She lost track of how many times he’d been killed.

“Dad, he’s gotta be worried…” Tim, why the hell aren’t you thinking for yourself? Marinette wants to shake him, to keep him there and never let Bruce see him again.

Jay is debating it too, she can feel it. “I don’t know, he replaced me pretty quick.”

She wants to hit her brother. Because she knows he’s hurting but Jay can you chill for a but—he knew Hero Stalker before he became Robin. He knew what Tim’s life was like before Bruce. And Tim has been through enough, especially for now, hasn’t he?

“I, Ja—” so his first name started with a J. He was Jason Todd Wayne. Red Hoodie was Jason Todd Wayne and Robin and now James Smith. A lot of o’s until now, she noted (distract to avoid processing an overwhelming situation.)

“Its Red Hood. That kid died.”

“Hoodie…” she wanted to hug him or hit him or something. She doesn’t know. It hurts and doesn't at once.

Jay put an hand on her shoulder.

She knew he meant it. That Robin was killed by negligence from what he’d told her and she could piece together. The batfam picked Dick who left over him—a new Robin with no idea what was going on and how to Wayne and was being bullied by the rich kids and teachers in the ways that Jason couldn’t fight against. And when he finally lashed out—started being a bit more violent—they put distance and then he went to find someone that might want him, his birth mother. That person sold him out to Mr. J. He died trying to protect his birth mom who wanted him dead.

She wanted cry but her eyes weren’t working. Still in shock then.

“I’m taking you back home if you want, but you have to stop being Robin like this. You can still do detective stuff but you need backup when you patrol or do a bust or anything. You’re twelve, not twenty.”

Tim didn’t make eye contact. “I, he needs me.”

Marinette wanted to throttle Bruce. Badly.

“I get that.”

Harley only got better when Ivy stepped in. Jerome only recovers as long as Marinette keeps talking to him, the Sirens are slowly adopting him so she has more free time. Zsasz does what she says, and when she said no more taking hits unless they broke an RKC rule—attacking kids, abuse (any kind), murder that isn’t justifiable (see Dent for clarification), and active enablers of systematic abuse (dirty cops and their ‘alibi’ partner, the false alibi givers too—Rose and Ivy’s plants were happy to testify the truth of anyone’s lcoation at any time).

Hell, if it wasn't for Frost and Ghoul and Puzzles, she doubted their fathers would even be considering backing off of crime. As it stands, Riddler is now running a Youtube let’s play and working on game design as her and Puzzles constant request. The other two were slowly moving off of crime and more into science again.

Her father would still be... she didn't want to know how he’d escalate. But there were rumors of an alter around… she’d handle that tomorrow. Today was making sure Tim understood boundaries.

“But that doesn't mean you die for him. Do you hear me?”

Tim wasn’t looking at her then, looking at Jay instead.

“How are you even…”

“I don't talk about it.”

Tim nodded, slowly turning back to Marinette. “I, uh…”

Jay shook his head. “He wont get it pixie.”

“I,” Marinette sighed. Everything in her hurt and she didn’t know why. She wasn't injured. “He can try. Just, please Jay?”

Jay ruffled her hair. “Talk to him then you’re getting some z’s got it?”

Marinette nodded, feeling Jay leave. Probably to talk to Father about this. Maybe the Council.

“T—Robin.” He turned to her then. “Please, don’t die. If its life or death situation, please don't be the one to die. Don’t pull an idiot move and martyr yourself fighting a war. Focus on the causes, find the root issue and kick its butt. If anyone can, its you.”

Tim blinked slowly at her.

Marinette sighed. “Get some rest. Everyone knows if the touch your mask Jay’s got free reign.”

She went home and let Harley gave her Ivy’s knockout tea.

“Hun, how…”

“He doesn’t even realize how screwed up it is. I, he can’t because he came from such shit parents and…”

Harley raised an eyebrow at her word choice, and decided certain people would get a talk. Later, when her niece didn't look like she could blow up at any minute.

Marinette wanted to scream and kick and fight but that won’t help her friend.

“…how bad.”

“His birth parents left him alone enough for him to stalk vigilantes and rogues and get pics. They didn't even notice.”

Harley took a deep breath. “I’m giving him a burner. If he’s in deep, he can message us. I can talk to him but we both know that's not how Waynes work.”

Marinette rubbed her temples. She suspected Harley knew but… “Do they know?”

“Only me, Selena and Jerome for now. Ivy suspects. Want it to stay our secret?”

Marinette nodded.

Harley patted her head. “Get some sleep. You have a Bat to chew out tonight.”

—

Marinette walked Tim to Batman, escorted by Jerome and Harley.

Jerome was pissed, she noted.

“Batsy, care to explain why my niece and us were the ones to find your bird?”

Batman didn’t look good. His skin was tired. Hopefully from searching for his son, right?

Batman was silent.

Tim ran into his arms, crying.

Marinette could feel Jerome ready to punch Batman. She held him back.

“Give him a minute, please.”

Jerome narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

Batman idly noted the interaction. Apparently this girl… clown-mime? She had sway over Joker and Harley. And found his son.

He didn't know how to thank them, or what to do with that.

“Er, Mr. Batman?” The girl sounded different then. More than a tonal shift.

“I, you need to fix your team. This is the second time this happened to one of your sons.”

Batman tensed at that.

“It was Mr. J again. I, one of my uncles and my brother are handling him. This is the third summer he’s tried killing a kid.”

That had both looking at her. “He,” Marinette was smaller then, almost… scared.

Batman seemed to catch what she was trying to say.

“He kidnapped my girl here with Hatter, killed Hatter in front of her, and held her for a week while deciding how to kill her until she escaped and called us.”

Batman stared at Marinette then, something clicking enough to make him pale.

“He targets kids. The, the RKC are claiming jurisdiction on him and claiming his body to prevent future revivals,” Marinette got out, shaking slightly. She hated thinking about that week. It took a whole day with the green crystals and week after to recover physically.

Batman didn't say anything, waiting for her to talk. Not the adults—he put together she’s in charge.

It was unnerving.

Tim was looking at her too. They both knew she knew a lot. He wanted to see what she’d do with that knowledge.

She hated to disappoint him, but Oswald and Marteen and Fish told her to make sure negotiations go her way by any means necessary.

“I, Robin is either to be supervised or partnered during all patrols, put on a team somewhere else where he gets that support or be removed from fieldwork and he needs a new alias for his safety.”

Robin, not Tim, stiffened. “You’re not the boss of me!”

“If these conditions aren’t met, then i…”

Harley stepped forward then. “Then me or Jokes will blab about who’s under the mask. If its bad enough, then my mini-me will let out four other Leaguer’s identities and their sidekicks. She’s pretty smart, even panicked when she found out I knew how much she knew.”

Marinette was paler under the makeup. She knew.

This was the best plan for success but it made her feel sick.

Batman put Tim behind him.

“How does she—”

Marinette winced at the tone.

Batman froze at her reaction. He didn't like it when kids were scared of him.

She was shaking when she spoke. “Patterns and friends with their obsessions and me with mine and a few photoshop jokes and it just…” she trailed off, curling in in herself and eyes on the ground.

Bad move but she, she cant look at people right now. Maybe Jay but not the man who pushed her brother into a place where he was vulnerable, not one who failed to get two of his sons away from Mr. J.

“You, you should have a meeting or something on secret identities because I have to keep a lot of them now. Because, because you guys are bad at them and blocking JL news did nothing to stop figuring out Arrow with his archery style and Superman’s only works with general disbelief and acting and Wonder Woman should vary how she carries herself or something and uh, yeah, Flash was more a senses thing and uh, I just…”

She was fiddling. With her ropes. When did she start doing that?

“I’ll talk to the league.” Batman was watching her carefully. Too carefully.

“Just, just think things through, okay? Tag team patrols if he stays and new costume—I made him by knowing him before… maybe a different role on the team? I, I don’t know just…”

Marientte squeezed the rope. Oh, those were tears starting up. “Please keep him safe.”

She didn't see their reactions. She heard Jay coming over, in his helmet.

“Pixie, time to go.” It was Jay that lifted her up. She was lighter then? Did her worry screw with her treatment processing again? She didn't know. Or maybe she was just light to him?

She let him take her the long way, to the RKC.

She cried with Rose’s plants growing over her and Jay into him. Rose kept Ghoul from going to kill someone by getting him to help her make crepes for Marinette.

It was an absymal attempt. But it got her to laugh.

Frost gave her an ice sculpture and told them he’d be taking her to his summer classes in Central for a few.

—

The JL have a meeting. No one likes what Batman tells them.

“You’re telling us Harley Quinn—who took you down on her own twice—she has a niece that knows not only your team’s identities, but mine, Supes, Wonder Woman and Flash’s?” Arrow summarized.

Batman sighed. “Yes.”

The League was silent for a moment.

Flash was the one to break it. “You wouldn't happen to have any pictures of Harley in casual clothing would you?”

Everyone turned to him, various looks of confusion, rage and disgust.

Batman put a picture of Harley with the Sirens up, one where she forgot her make-up during a ‘shopping spree’ in the Sirens early days.

“Yeah, I think she’s this girl, Jill I think, her aunt. The kid was wicked smart when I met her at the Flash museum last year, and knew more than she should about active police cases. I think she’s our mystery girl, Pixie.” (no one mentioned Princess now, not with Superman in the room and him still trying to find her. No one knew where the tiny girl went.)

“That’s what Red Hood was calling her before taking her away.”

The league burst into chaos then.

“We need to find her”

“Get the security feeds from the Flash museum last summer.”

“They;re deleted already.”

“Databases for American girls named variations of Jill born between XXXX and XXXX”

“Wait, alias, maybe?”

“Damnit!”

—

The Flash was patrolling his city when she spotted her. Pixie. At central city university.

“Hey there kiddo.”

The girl jumped a bit, turning to see him. Earplugs. sensory issues?

“Uh, hello?” Th girl looked around, like she was expecting someone else. “Are you looking for someone?”

“Kind of. Maybe you can help?”

That got the girl’s attention, sitting up straighter and her eyes sharper. Definitely the girl Batman said she was. He put his league comm on, hoping the others would hear.

“There’s this case I’m working on, but the lead scientist is stuck on. I heard from a certain reporter you’re pretty good at forensic science, think you can help with a bit of bio?”

Marinette blinked a few times, but nodded. “Kind of. Im not allowed in labs yet so i mostly just look at data and figure out what patterns fit it best. My father doesn't want me to get too involved with biology or medicine since mom has a science ban.”

Red flag. Restrictive learning is a red flag. Possible abusive or toxic home. Proceed with caution.

“Well that’s good. Give me one sec, the lead on this isn't getting it done.”

Flash came back in less than a second, holding a file. “Can you look this over and tell me what happened?”

“The kid was moved through multiple locations while injured. He, he couldn't fight back since there’s no defensive wounds, but restraint bruising, looks like metal since its uniform… I, Mr. flash, they have a lot of injuries, but some are old and defensive so in bad fighting situations a lot too.”

Marinette handed him back the file.

“Thank you. The forensic guy is taking forever.”

That had the girl, Jill? Looking at him again, this time curious. He hoped the League turned on his camera to see her reactions. Get her into their database.

“Who is it?”

“Barry Allen.”

Marinette couldn't help it, Barry (not Flash, Barry who is hiding being a meta and still speaking out) is her personal hero. Him and Harley, but still. “He’s really cool!”

Okay, she can’t hide her fangirl side.

Flash raised an eyebrow. “Not really. Always late, sloppy attire, testimonies are eh.”

Marinette was mad then—why cant Flash let his alter be amazing!

“He’s late because he’s known to stay up late working on other cases when he isn't paid to and doesn't have to. And appearances and organizational skills aren't what matters—his expertise is and he’s one of best with getting everyone what they need in time for case-building. So what if his reports are hard to read sometimes? He explains it in person so everyone gets what happened, which is very important and a lot of people are super bad at. And—and he advocates for meta rights and for their ability and circumstances taken into consideration during sentencing—none of the others even try to remind people of that and that a lot of metas don't chose their powers and it gets overwhelming and scary and then one instinctive reaction later and people get hurt when you didn't want to react at all.”

Flash felt something kick him in the chest then. The girl is meta. Ear plugs. Possibly hurt someone by accident.

“If its okay, can I ask what your ability is?”

Marinette froze. “I. If anyone finds out, I lose Maman and Papa and Father and everyone.”

Flash froze at that. “What do you mean you lose everyone.”

“I, I’m visiting family for the summer. I live in France.” She didn't want to say more than that for location. “Being meta there is bad. Automatic life sentence with no trial bad.”

Flash sat down, putting an arm around her. This, this was not what he was expecting.

“My powers get worse in the summer. If I slip here, most of my family can handle it. Nothing bad happens. If i slip at home with Maman and Papa, i… if anyone knew then i’d be taken away whether they wanted it or not.”

“Where would you end up?” He had to know how bad it was.

“Living zombie in correction centers. Then jail-jail when you’re 18 until you die… no trial. Being meta is a crime there. And, and Mr. Allen doesn't think that way at all. He keep saying you need to contextualize power and abilities and intents and if you defend yourself and you’re meta you go jail…”

Flash stayed silent, letting her continue.

“Maman screamed a lot when i hit this stalker in France. He was following me and other kids from school with a bat, saying he’d teach us all lessons. We got away but he kept trying to get us. I snapped one time and he was mostly fine, nothing permanent but Maman was so angry at me for almost getting caught because it was on tape and i was a little kid and little kids run, they don't fight.

“My powers didn't show though—Father made a treatment to keep them from that. No one suspects stickers… but she’s still scared its enough for a rep to come and check me for meta abilities and that she’ll lose me again.

“Again?”

Marinette twisted at that. “I, uh, probably would be dead if Father didn't find a treatment for me as a baby. Its how i got my abilities, but if they're ever neutralized completely, i’d be dead. So we have to curb them… Maman forgets I need them and almost threw out my supply once. She forgets that I’m not normal until things like a student stalker happens and I hit the guy with his bat and then she remembers and gets scared I’ll be taken and its just…”

Flash decided he was adopting her, somehow. Smart and powered and in need of help.

There would be an intervention in France soon.

“Sounds like a lot of pressure, especially for someone your age.”

Marinette didn't make eye contact. “I have to. If I don't then there’s a dot in the open and that's a possible pattern and someone might connect it to the ones I couldn't stop. And Father and me are good at connecting dots and finding possibilities.”

Flash wanted to scream at the League then, he had a feeling they only added to her stress.

“He, he says we’re hardwired to find patterns and possibilities. But I shouldn't catch as many as I do. My teachers keep saying I need to slow down and dial it back and stop catching on so fast and blurting things out but I just…”

Marinette was fiddling with her hair then, it was down enough to.

“Sounds like you’re a real smart kid.”

“Smart kids don’t get caught.” She needed to be smarter, untraceable.

Flash thought she meant the Justice League wasn’t smart. And if the girl was reluctant to let him bring them in just yet…

“Do you at least have someone you can talk to about this?”

“My Auntie Quinn and Rose. Rose doesn't like you though.”

“Oh? Who made her mad at us? Was is Arrow?” He already knew but he wanted to know why.

“Batman. He, uh gave her to someone who, and I quote, ‘should never be allowed to have a sentiment child that is not a plant’ when she was found by him. She’s younger than me but she looks older, and isn't allowed outside of her house.”

Flash heard a low thump from his comm. Oh, Batman knew who it was alright.

“I, uh, do you need help with another case?”

Flash smiled at her. She needed a distraction from what she just said.

“Back in a Flash!” Once he was back in STAR labs he turned on his audio. “Who was it?”

“Poison Ivy’s daughter. Cadmus, not Ivy, created her. Apparently.”

Flash swore as he grabbed a different file. Potential speedster case he hadn’t gotten around to.

“Here ya go kiddo,” Flash grinned at her.

Marinette nodded her head and looked over the file.

“Something doesn’t add up… there!” She pointed at one of the photographs. “See?”

Flash leaned in to get a better look.

“It looks like the speedster marks but that would only work if the speedster was messing with space-time continuum! But there’s no evidence of that so Occam’s razor, its a lightning meta!”

Flash looked over the picture and it did add up. Especially the lack of certain streaking patterns.

“They were probably teleporting since there's no drag or streaks, just one epicenter,” Marinette continued.

Flash decided that the League would be visiting Paris, and he’d be personally fixing the meta policies. And that the girl, Jill, she’d be in the League. She lectured Batman and Robin on safety and seemed to be focused on helping them in their weaker spots as heroes… mainly identity maintenance. And she likes science and is good at it—perfect to add a science-centric member to the League as she grows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter begins the Ladybugging arc


	15. Chapter 8 Ladybugging Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now we begin cannon time tweaks. And yes, Marinette’s crush season begins in this episode. because cumulative story telling is better, based on Origins but doesn't follow completely, and yes, this is the edited version from my tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i make no major apologies, this is the beginning of the Angst Age for Marinette. I love her but yeah. sorry, my kwami play by different rules than cannon, and that means its Worst for her for a while.

Marinette knew her summer was not good-good, but pretended it was. Jay and Tim took a lot out of her.

Then somehow the Flash dropped a letter off to Frost and she writes back to him that way, mostly to talk about cases he gets stuck on. Frost rolls his eyes at this, and keeps asking if they have another uncle on the way.

She didn’t know how to answer. (She wanted to say yes, but heroes and whatever they are don't mix... right?)

Mr. Raincomprix saw one of Flash’s letters in the first week back and told her that he’d handle making sure her identity wasn’t obvious. He knew the JL had leaks before, and added that once in her letter, stating that he’d be making sure she wasn’t given cases to help him that were too much for her age too. (The attempted threat was appreciated, misguided but appreciated.)

Flash agreed on the condition officer Raincomprix didn’t tell his superior officers, and he hasn't.

So just like that Marinette agreed to help the Flash when he got stuck, or if she was being honest, let him train her in forensic analysis under her Maman’s nose.

He asked how she was doing a few times. She wrote that she was still scared that someone would take her away still. He mentioned he had The League set up a meeting in November to talk to the French government over their treatment of metas.

She was glad he was trying but scared it’d backfire. She hoped for the best, shaking as she thought about it for too long. Maybe they'd deport her and her family if she was lucky?

She tried to put her mind back onto school when the year started up.

Her friends were in her class, all of them this year. And she noticed how Kim looked at Chloe. That… wasn’t good. She knew Chloe only liked one boy that way, and that was Adrikins. Which Kim knew.

Her idiot brother was going to get his heart broken.

Max and her shared a look. He knew too then.

Sabrina was quick to claim the seat next to Marinette, something about Chloe needing to help Adrikins adjust.

Marinette nodded, and got Sabrina to go off on another cold case she solved—this time on her own!

Alix took one look at the class and sat with… cute redhead art boy.

There was also two new red heads, but they sat together and were talking a lot. Nino was in the front on the other side—Bustier kept him there so he’d focus.

New blonde—Adrikins? Came in with Chloe. Who was clinging to him and she could feel Kim raging.

She hoped he didn’t do anything dumb.

A really bug guy sat down on the other side. And a goth and... sunshine girl. She decided the girl next to goth is Sunshine now.

And the only girl smaller than Marinette came, and sat by Nino.

Apparently Kim knows Really Big Guy and stole something from him.

She’d hit him harder during ‘self-defense practice’ for that.

Miss Bustier came in and introduced the new kids—Adrikin is Adrien, and the redheads are Alya and Lila. The girls just moved here, and it was Adrien’s first day of public school…

She checked her phone for his last name while Bustier went over introductions. Something was familiar about—oh. Oh, that’s why.

His mother was missing for a year before being pronounced legally dead when she came back. She wasn’t allowed to touch that case—it was too public for her and Sabrina to be allowed to. Chances are she’s dead for real now or had serious damage done to her. She still wanted to break into the database to help, but she didn’t want to anger any members of the ‘dad squad’ or ‘mom squad’ this early in the year… she might look into it for him, at least to have closure.

“Now, I want you all to give a warm welcome to them!”

Marinette nodded, moving closer to Sabrina as she and Chloe spoke to Adrien. Who she felt the need to keep safe—maybe like a puppy? Probably like a baby duck... it is his first time in public school, and Chloe was a mess her first year according to Sabrina. 

He needs help and honestly she has a feeling Chloe is his only friend his age, and she's not much help. That needed to be fixed, but Marinette has a head full of things she doesn’t want to touch and is not adding ‘help rich boy that Chloe is crushing on by being his new friends’ to her list. Yet. maybe after she's got a better handle on things.

“And Mari is just a fabulous designer, remember the superman suit I showed you?”

And now she was involved. Damnit.

“Really?” Adrien turned to her with a too bright smile. God, what was with this year? Two sunshines! Two?

Marinette nodded. “He has a decent color palette to work off of, so it wasn’t hard. The Flash dress was more fun to work with.”

It took her hours to stitch each bolt just so and get the right cut. Plus, a cute belt went with it. She got an A on that one for everyday wear.

“That’s awesome, maybe I can model for you sometime?”

Oh god he has kitten eyes. She was going to die by sunshine son. Hopefully sunshine daughter didn’t take to him too, or she would be killed by urge to protect the optimists. And there is only so much she can do.

“Maybe? I don’t know what my theme this year is yet, but I’ll keep you posted!” Wrong. She was avoiding the JL theme is all. And Villains. Maybe she could do animals? those are diverse and adorable and don't make her think about possible life threatening situations. plus, bonus points for making it look like she's getting out of her meta and heroes and villains obsession. Might get her off a watchlist... if they put her on one anyways.

Big guy and Kim were making noise. A lot of it. When she turned around Big Guy was told to leave by Bustier--hand up to punch Kim. 

What did Kim do this time?

He wasn’t looking at her then. Oh, he knew he messed up then. Definitely kicking his butt during practice, hard.

Class began then. When they let out for study in the library she kicked Kim.

“What did you do?”

“No, nothing.”

“Kim…”

“It wasn’t anything bad Nettie, I swear!”

She raised an eyebrow. 

“Then why did Bustier kick him out?”

“I, uh…”

“Kim!”

Something wrong Marinette?” Adrien asked, turning around from the front.

“Nothing for you to worry about, Sabrina can you help Chloe out for now, I have to talk to Kim.”

There was an… Earthquake? She didn’t know, she was down and no. this is Paris, no supervillains here–the may-as-well-kill-me-meta policies made sure of that.

“KIM!” yelled...Something. Not a normal human though. Meta--no. Not in Paris. 

Marinette ran to the window. The new Red head pair was there too. 

“Did you see that!”

“Alya no.”

“Alya yes! Battery check, GPS check, I am so out of here!” Alya ran off with a grin.

“Wait! Supervillain protocol says stay in—urgh!” the other red head, Lila? ran after Alya.

Marinette paled. Kim was in danger. 

Her phone rang. “Marinette you are to come home right now–do you hear me!”

She nodded. “Yes Maman. Be right there.”

She looked around, everything was… not okay.

She was the last one there. It… didn’t sit right.

She tried her backup phone. Maybe the JL should get involved? Tim wasn’t picking up. Still. 

“Tim I know you’re mad at me right now but something happened in Paris. I’ll update you as soon as I can, but, some rock monster just showed up at my school. If you can get the League here, that’d be great. It, it might be magic–-every meta is jailed or able to hide it so…” She pressed a hand to her forehead. “Call me back when you get this, please.”

Marinette ran home then. She could feel the adrenaline screwing with her treatments–-sensory overload–-things were louder already. She ran home. Her parents told her to go to her room for now. 

She noticed Maman had a… broken mop? Papa was on the phone while she ran up her ladder, put in her ear plugs to dull things and watched the news. Raincomprix was injured.

She tightened her grip on her chair. The metal creaked.

“Not again…” Marinette opened her drawer. Then froze.

“What the…” an octagonal box. red and black (your colors, a voice murmured in the back of her mind).

She carefully examined it. Nothing odd, just a random jewelry box in her room. That she never saw before. Maybe Nonno or her parents left her a random present—it wasn’t too out of character for them.

She opened it. There was a light and blurs and then–

“What are you!” no, no no no no no no NO. This was not happening.

“Everything’s okay, don’t be scared,” the, bug mouse? no, thing. Thing was more accurate.

Marinette grabbed her pencil holder and chucked it at the thing. 

It phased through.

“Listen Marinette.” It knew her name. Danger. Isolate threat and call fro help. “If this makes you more comfortable.”

Marinette called Tim discreetly. She hoped he’d get these messages and be able to make sense of this. He dealt with magic users, not her. She’s science. And kind of kryptonian, so magic was bad for her. Like, deadly in her case (perks of kryptonite tolerance over the years, magic tolerance plumets. Kryptonians get one or the other she guesses, and most pick magic-tolerant... She got mild kryptonite tolerance, and higher magic susceptibility).

“What are you and how do you know my name?” Get information while waiting for help.

“I’m a kwami, and my name is Tikki, now let me explain.” 

Marinette didn’t take her eyes off the thing. Kwami.

“Maman, Papa!”

The thing flew out, “No! Marinette no one can know you have me!”

Red flag. Big red flag.

“Why?”

“Kwami, we are entire concepts and given to wielders that match us. You, you’ve been my wielder in other lifetimes and universes even.”

This sounded more and more like a cult recruitment. 

“Maman!”

“I need you trust me, you’re the only one who can stop Stoneheart.”

Marinette froze. Raincomprix was injured. Kim was the target. And she could… could stop it?

“How?”

The thing perked up at that. “You transform with me. Put on the earrings and after you sat the phrase, you can use my abilities. Hm, you resonate most with Creation but enough with Luck too. You should be able to use Lucky Charm to get whatever you need to achieve victory for your goal in that moment. And if you throw the lucky charm in the air afterwards and say ‘Miraculous Ladybug!’ then you can fix any damage that happened during the fight! Oh–and you need to capture whatever caused this person to transform, okay?”

“i, how?”

“The yoyo, your weapon, just throw it to the thing causing the problme and it will do the rest, okay?”

Marinette took a deep breath. She looked in her mirror then. Blue eyes again. This, this isn’t good. She’s ten. she can’t fight a monster. not on her own.

“Its just me, right?”

“You’ll have a partner. He has to wield destruction, but I don’t know what other abilities he might have. He could be a weak cat, I really don’t know.”

Marinette nodded as put on the earrings. “I only have to do it this once, right?”

“Only until we stop what made him transform in the first place!”

Marinette shook as she spoke. “What's my phrases?”

The kwami grinned at her, too wide. “Tikki, Spots on and Tikki spots off!”

“Tikki,” Marinette regretted this as she said it. “Spots on!”

* * *

Marinette narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out where Stoneheart would be headed from the footage. Wait. Kim humiliated him when she wasn’t looking. Public place to humiliate Kim with maximal viewers: his training stadium. She threw the yo-yo a little harder then necessary, (hoping it would work like one of Jay or Tim’s grappling hooks) and pulled.

Somehow she managed not to yell as she was airborne. Somehow she ended up falling into a boy walking on some staff-tight rope between roofs, got tangled up in him with her yo-yo string and became a pendulum.

“Well hey there, nice of you to drop in.” Oh dear god why did every boy she met in costume have puns? 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to on purpose.” Please let this be over, soon.

The boy untangled himself and landed on his feet a little too much like a cat for someone dressed like one. Aunt Selena would have a fit at that much leather and… was that a belt or a tail? “You must be the partner my kwami told me about. You can call me… Chat Noir,” the boy smiled.

Marinette nodded along, trying to untangle her yo-yo with a few pulls. “I’m uh,” her yo-yo hit him. “So clumsy.”

“No sweat so clumsy.” She really hoped that didn’t stick. Or did, then she could stop being this… whatever she was to avoid that horrible name. Father would help her run off to the States and never be seen again. Actually, Zsasz would be better for that—Maman doesn’t scare him too much anymore. Mostly. “I’m learning the ropes too.”

But she isn’t learning the ropes, she knows how to help and handle stuff like this, just not… like this.

Then a building started falling in the distance. That. That wasn’t good.

Chat Noir ran toward it, using his apparently extremely extendable staff to get to the rooftops.

“Hey wait, where are you going?” They needed a plan. More information and a plan.

“To save Paris,” Chat Noir grinned, jumping to another roof.

Marinette really hated this. but she had friends to save, a city to fix, and an thing to capture. “Trust yourself. Trust yourself.” She flung the yoyo again and successfully flung herself to the roof without eating it. Mostly. She still had to catch herself on the dismount. Its harder from below, okay!

She froze on arrival. Chat was taking on a now much bigger version of Stone Heart. She never faced someone with that much a size difference, not without Rose or Zsasz or someone she trusted watching her back.

“No, I can’t. I’m not going to be able to do it.” Not without her real abilities. Not without her team. Not without her family. Not on her own.

She was ready to leave, to force Tikki out and make her pick someone else. someone that can be hero. Someone that isn’t a former super villain and a former assassin’s child. Someone that can handle being seen in a bright red onesie with no protection and still fight.

“What are you waiting for super red bug? The world is watching you!”

Oh god. Maman and Father and Papa will see this and be so disappointed in her. They’ll hate her. (They should have let Cadmus keep her. They’d be safer... ~~maybe she'd be safer too~~ )

No. She won’t. won’t let those thoughts be a thing. Be like Harley—fake it until you make it, right?

She launched herself into the air and flung her yoyo around Stoneheart, landing it with Selena and Harley’s instilled grace as she pulled tight and forced Stone Heart to release her… ally.

“Animal cruelty, how shameful.” With Stone Heart down, she ran over to where Chat Noir was… in a goalie net. 

“Sorry it took so long Chat Noir.” But now that her freak out was over she knew one thing, her attack didn’t make him bigger, but Chat’s did. Difference: violence level and weapon usage. Pure defense didn’t result in growth. Possibly due to lack of aggression. More data preferred but...

“Its cool wonderbug but let’s kick his rocky behind.”

“Wait!” She grabbed his tail because really? Did he not see the difference? Violence made him stronger. “Haven’t you noticed he gets bigger and stronger with every attack? We have to do something different.”

“Different how?” Good, he’s listening. Now as for thinking…

“Uh, I don’t know.” Too many variables. She didn’t know how to take down defensively—Zsasz and Jerome were offensive, Selena used trickery, Harley was just plain smart, and Rose let her plants do most of the attacking. The others had guns usually... Her family didn't do defense, okay? They attacked, not the other way around! Her training was incomplete and obviously insufficient.

“Then let’s use our powers. CATACLYSM!” Chat’s hand had black wisps and dots dancing around it. “Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.”

Marinette took a step away from him at that. “I don’t think that’s what we need.”

The boy put his hand against the goal.

“No—Don’t do that!” This is why she didn’t like ~~reckless~~ heroes. Always destroying things without thinking how it would affect everyone else. Always too gun-hoe and ready to destroy but it took forever to build the things they obliterated in moments.

The boy—definitely teenage boy with that level of… whatever it was that made boys think charging in head first solved things. “Time to rumble you piece of!”

“Chat wait!”

Too late. He was high in the air, and landed on Stone Heart. Only nothing happened.

“Oh. Uh oh.” He looked up. “I guess it only works once.”

“What were you thinking!” Dear god he could have killed whoever Stone Heart was. And they’d never know who he was until too late and on god someone would be going through what she did with Jay’s death. She couldn’t let that happen. She’d take his power—ring? Had to be, only jewelry on him before—when did that change? Wait, five. Its been two seconds since and only one green bit went missing.

“And you’ll transform back soon, probably four minutes now.”

“Oh no! I’ll be back bugaboo!” with that Chat ran off while Marinette kept dodging Stone Heart. She didn’t have the armor for this. She was just glad her Gotham family was big on gymnastics and acrobatics with the Sirens.

When he came back, Marinette noticed he looked a little… sheepish.

“Did you try Lucky Charm while I was gone?”

Oh. She forgot about that. “Of course not—I, uh, didn’t want to do it without you.” More of a question than statement, but it seemed to perk the boy up. “Lucky Charm!”

Marinette stared at the suit. Closed onesie like the monstrosity she was stuck in. Why did the world remind her of this insult to her as a fashion designer? Why?

“A suit… are you sure its not broken bugaboo?”

Marinette really didn’t like this. She looked around. Maybe this was a multi-tool job. She almost jumped when everything was gray and a few things—why were the new girls still here. Were they recording this!—wait a minute. that’s it.

“We have to get the thing that caused this..." 

"Akuma," Chat grinned. "My kwami told me all about them!"

Marinette almost rolled her eyes. But that's a Gotham thing, not Paris. Not in public. "And I don’t see anything on him, but he hasn’t opened his fist once.”

“Like a Russian nesting doll, that’s where its hiding?”

Marinette nodded. “Follow my lead—think you can distract him while I get this set up?”

Chat Noir grinned. “Of course m’lady, Hey Stoney Lonesome!” with that, Chat began to run about while Marinette hooked up the hose to the insulting suit. a wet suit? Why was magic like this?

“This better work…”

Marinette threw her yo-yo around Chat and flung him into Stoneheart’s hand, ignoring the “This girl’s crazy!” comment. She ran with the suit just behind her, pulling on her yo-yo as she jumped and was caught by the hand she wanted.

Target dropped.

“Turn it on now!”

The reporter--Alya--kept filming with the other new girl--Lila. She likes her now--bolted into action, quick to turn on water. Apparently someone could follow her plans. Excellent.

Marinette grinned as the suit blew up, used to this kind of pain from a few too many practice kidnappings. Zsasz and Jerome wanted it to be realistic in case Mr. J ~~or Cadmus. Or the French government~~ really got her and they couldn’t help. 

Stone Heart dropped her.

Marinette landed on the object. A blast of purple bubbling goo and white light later, and a passed out Big Guy was at her feet with her yo-yo somehow back where she needed it.

She flung it out and caught the Akuma.

“This girl is awesome.”

The yo-yo opened up, releasing a white butterfly. She couldn’t help it.

“Bye-Bye little butterfly.” Marinette turned to her nightmare fuel suit, and flung it in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Marinette’s vision whited out while a swarm of ladybug enveloped Paris for a moment. Any damage from Stoneheart’s attack was gone with them. She couldn’t feel anything until they returned to her, vanishing on landing. It was bright for a moment again. She didn’t know what happened as she finally breathed again.

“This girl is crazy awesome!” Chat Noir yelled a little too loud for her still... magic could only do so much damage to the kryptonian side in this short an exposure after all. She’d pretend she didn’t hear him.

“What’s going on, what am I doing here?” Big Guy asked, rubbing his head as he tried to get up.

“You were incredible miss, uh, bug lady. You did it!” She’d have to respond this time. She really just wanted to go already.

“We both did it…partner.” She'd give him this much, he could follow a plan. When he slowed down for her to tell him at least.

“Pound it!”

The boy said something about doing this again as he ran off—something about his father worrying too much.

She couldn’t help but murmur, “Not if I have a say in it.”

Marinette turned to Big GUy, handing him the possessed object. A ball of paper that had him turning pink when she read it over.

“Kim was making fun of me.”

Marinette made a mental note to kick Kim’s butt twice as hard in ‘self-defense’. On the mats. No treatment that day. Then lecture him about feelings again. Maybe have Chloe and Sabrina work on a slide show together with Alix presenting. The trio worked best that way, and she knew it had to do with Kim seeing green.

“You know, there’s no shame in telling someone how you feel. At the very least, it takes a load off your shoulders.”Especially when it was as cute as his confession. This Mylene would love the words at the very least.

“Amazing, spectacular!” Marinette and Big Guy froze, turning to see the reporter... Alya with Lila looking slightly uncomfortable behind her. Given the battle, she understood. Paris was a battle free zone unless it was a worldwide problem usually. 

She had a distant feeling usually was ending.

“Will you be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Meta or magic? Oh, I have a ton of questions to ask you Miss uh…”

Marinette really hated the bright colors. And cameras. And all of this public eye thing. “Ladybug, call me Ladybug.”

Marinette ran off at that. She did her job, and she was going to time out soon. 

When she got home Tikki grinned at her “That was wonderful Marinette! Now we just need to find whoever’s holding Nooroo and get him back!”

Marinette froze. “I thought this was a one time thing.” 

She did her part, Kim was safe. The thing was captured. It was over, right? Right?

Tikki shook her head. “A one time mission Marinette.”

She got played. Oh god she belonged to this thing now, didn’t she? Like with uncle Zsasz's 'conditional promise clients'. Danger. Get help. Tim. He, he knew, right? He'd check the messages, right? This one, it was still going, her phone was still sending. She, she'd be okay. Tim wouldn't let her down, not after this summer... Right?

“Don’t worry, we just need you to stop taking those silly stickers and you’ll be fine with the magic.”

Marinette felt sick. “I have to take those. I’ll be outed if I don’t!” Jail. Her whole family in jail for keeping her alive. For hiding a meta.

“Don’t worry, I’m Luck too, they won’t find you.”

That wasn’t comforting. She felt sicker. Was it the magic or anxiety? She'd need a new proscription if it wasn't the magic.

Marinette began her school year with another secret identity to keep. 

“And remember, no telling anyone! You could be captured, brainwashed, manipulated or even killed for having a miraculous as a wielder! Oh, and no telling Chat either, as long as Nooroo’s holder is our enemy we can’t risk it.”

Marinette nodded numbly. 

She was screwed until whoever was doing this was found.

She hoped Tim got her messages. That he had any idea what to do. She needed help. And her family? She had a sinking feeling they’d only make it worse if she tried. (Princess of Gotham, surrounded by thieves and murderers. None willing to take over the world…at the moment anyway.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all battles will be written out or episodes (i am not that good) but this one needed it. Hope you guys liked the changes, and don’t worry, there’s more to come soon-ish. 
> 
> Also, Hawkmoth exists (who is anyone's guess in this au) but is not introduced yet. 
> 
> Next time do guys want Marinette managing her identities or one where she’s working on her career in fashion and as an inventor? It will probably include her crushing on Nathaniel, as yes, Marinette has multiple crushes in this, and some end in relationships, some don't. Don't worry, end-game is in the air depending on character development, relationships and you know, who Marinette trusts and crushes on at any given time. But feel free to say what you want from the next chapter (besides Tim's response/reaction, its coming.)
> 
> also friendship shenanigans will happen as Kim does need a reality check for getting jealous enough to aggravate Ivan into akumatazation so enjoy that.... when i get to it.


	16. Chapter 9 Waiting for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's day after Stoneheart, with Tim, Flash and Batman trying to help with the problems they know about.

Marinette promised herself that this was a nightmare, that she’d wake up and there wouldn't be a kwami or earrings.

She was wrong.

Papa complimented the new studs at breakfast, asking if she got them in Gotham.

“Found them laying around is all.”

Maman told her they’re beginning self defense lessons tonight, and to bring the other girls. She didn't point out she already knew how to fight, and made a mental note to tell the girls to pretend she was just good at gym, not fighting.

She checked her phone. No message from Tim yet.

“What are you doing?” Tikki—no captor—asked.

Marinette forced a smile, “just checking my messages, that’s all!”

* * *

Tim looked over his messages. He remembered seeing two alerts on his burner from Harley Before the Arkham Prison Break and its destruction. He couldn't remember from who though… was it a heads up about the outbreak or…

He tried to find it on his laptop, cloning the phone to it ages ago. The data from it was… corrupt?

He didn't like the look of this. It was from Pixie. Two messages, one short and one very, very long.

He managed to get one phrase at the end. His french had to be wrong but it said “they won’t find you”

He tried to call Pixie then. The number was disconnected. He swore.

He’d need to find the RKC somehow and find out where Pixie’s family lived. It sounded like something was wrong, and he didn't know if he could get the old number back.

* * *

Marinette was dragged into the girl’s room on entering school.

“Marinette, I want you to help me out with Adrien—you’re the type his dad should like.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Chloe. She loves her but really?

“Becuase I’m smart?”

“Ew, no, well…” Chloe shook her head. “You design, and you’re good at it. He might listen to you on giving him more free time if it was to snag you as a designer.”

“His dad?” Gabriel Agreste, owner of the brand Gabriel. Hasn’t designed since his wife’s disappearance, and has a hermit problem.

“He owns a fashion brand, and they like new talent.”

Easy to exploit, unaware of industry standards, and less aware of the laws protecting them… that didn't sound good.

“And I’m the key because…”

“He’s seen your work before, remember last year at the show?”

He was? She didn't remember it, too busy back stage and throwing classmates into outfits while Chloe did touch-ups on makeup and threw people on the catwalk.

“Come on, Adrien has bars on his window, please? For me?”

That… paranoid millionaire designer or abusive father, definitely toxic tendencies though. Maybe working on this family would be a good distraction?

“I’ll try, but no guarantees. And you know i’ll use a different name, right?”

“We’re minors Mari, I’d be worried if you didn’t. Now, let’s go say hi to my prince!”

Marinette questioned her sanity once more. But magic butterflies and kwami are a thing.

She just wants to toy with Markov’s emotional intelligence and translator programming. But she needs a cover for that…

* * *

—

Flash frowned at the images from the satellite imaging. Either something was off in Paris, one picture showed damage but the one before and after showed no issues, or there was a glitch. Occam’s razor.

“Hey Red, can you check our imaging tech? We had a glitch over Paris!”

He needed to work on his proposal for the JL on intervening with the meta situation in France. No one liked it. Someone pointed out there was polarization of us vs them in France, metas fleeing left and right. From french media reports, it sounded like they were running a campaign to remove metas from France unless they were ‘under the state’s control’ and that. No one liked that.

He hopes he can get Jill out before things get bad. He know’s she can hide,’but how long can she hold out? He doesn’t want an answer to that.

He’s going to get her and the others out before it gets that bad.

—

Marinette wanted to throw Kim across the school when she remembered that Kim set off the Big Guy yesterday. She would be a normal meta in hiding if he hadn’t.

Sabrina made a slideshow last night for her to lecture him. Alix is down to tear Kim a new one, and Marinette has no sympathy for him--she knew the pair got him earlier by his face when he walks in.

The class is quiet when Big Guy comes in.

Marinette gets up, smiling at seeing him and Mylene together now.

“Hey guys, so, how’d it go?”

Big guy and Mylene blushed a bit. Interesting but not definite proof of her suspicions…

“So are you to going to sit together or…”

Mylene nodded, tugging Ivan behind her. Marinette smiled back at her classmates, who were… staring?

“Guys, things happen. Now get back to what you were talking about or get ready for class, okay?”

“Says the Gothamite,” Kim smirked, finally getting back to his usual self.

“Only during the summer, you know the custody deal as well as I do.”

“Don’t remind me, I have to be deprived of my favorite princess every summer,” Chloe pouted, almost launching herself over Marinette and Sabrina’s desk to throw her arms around Marinette. Almost. 

“I like seeing my family?” Marinette didn’t get why everyone made a big deal of it–if she was honest, objectively she did prefer Gotham. More science, metas are out and not hunted, and she has a family happy to help her with whatever that listened to her morals and played by her rules… albeit weirdly and a bit murderous at times. 

But then she wouldn’t have her friends and she wasn’t going to give them up anytime soon. Especially since Max would build a Tesla coil if she didn’t stop him. and a death ray too, to prove he could.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as Kim flung himself over his desk and pulled Marinette into a hug. “My sister, Gotham can fight me.”

“You would lose,” Max state, cleaning his glasses. (for dramatic affect, obviously Marinette, she heard him snark in her mind) “You can’t even cross the street without almost getting run over.”

Kim blushed as the class laughed. “Shut up–I don’t need to cross streets, just fight.”

“Marinette, has he even gotten close to beating you yet?”

“Nope.”

“A ten year old kicks your butt regularly Kim.”

“She beats everyone that challenges her. It is the law. of Marinette in a fight.”

Adrien stared at her then, “Really?”

Max piped up then, “Out of the 230 matches they’ve had, Kim lost each. As have her challengers in each match.”

“That’s awesome! Do you think you could teach me?”

“As long as we’re not at my house, I don’t see why not.” Good, keep him distracted. “Oh that reminds me, Sabrina, Chloe, Alix, Maman demands you come over to practice too. Remember the rule–”

“You’re not that good in science,” Alix began

“You kind of know how to fight, but not really.” Chloe continued

“And you have never, ever done anything remotely reckless,” Sabrina snickered.

that got a number of laughs out of her group. “Oh shut up, shouldn’t you be grilling Adrien on what color and other thing he’s using from now on?”

That caused the group to light up.

“I almost forgot we haven’t introduced Adrikins to that part our little group!”

“Little?” She heard the cure red head whisper. Yes, she memorized his voice already…its not weird at all…

“Okay, so I’m yellow and stripes, as you can see,” Chloe gestured to her outfit. “Kim and Alix understand the wonder of my choice, as Kim is red and yellow, while Alix is black and stripes, hers are always her gloves or uses her snake sleeves to pass.”

“I’m purple and argyle, the best pattern,” Sabrina beamed.

“Green and collared shirts, the only way to go,” Max stated.

“Uh, pink or red is me, and a floral pattern is always on me,” Marinette gestured to the flower pattern on her shirt and showed off her coin purse.

“Blue and my hat,” Nino tipped his hat at Adrien as he walked over. “Nino.”

“Adrien, and wow, i don’t know… is my jacket okay?”

“White jacket, when off he’s mad at us then. Pro tip, wearing someone else’s colors or patterns means they’re your favorite,” Nino explained, turning to Marinette. “So Alix is your new favorite with the new studs?”

Marinette moved to hide her earrings. 

“Marinette, how could you not tell me your rankings changed!” Sabrina mock-pouted. 

“Sweet! I get dibs on Mari’s bed tonight!”

“Alix!”

“I, just, someone told me they’d bring good luck and with what happened over the summer…” and yesterday. “I figured it’d be okay to be a little superstitious–it can’t hurt in this case, right?”

Max shook his head, ready to lecture his la partner until Sabrina and Kim glared. He shut his mouth with a small frown.

“Of course not,” Adrien beamed. “Guessing it was pretty rough?”

“It was… more Gotham chaos than usual, that’s all.” New brother that was dead and is now alive and teenage again, Hero Stalker almost dying and somehow having one of her personal heroes deem her a good soundboard for solving cases that stump him? She didn’t know what to make of it, not really. (yet, Uncle Oswald’s voice rang in her head. You will when the dust settles, until then, keep your cards from view, or end up someone’s lunch.)

“That sucks.” Well, he didn’t try to hug her… yet. She could feel him debating it. 

Class began then. 

Marinette glanced back at Cute Red Head. She really needed to learn his name soon….

–

They had gym before lunch. During it, Marinette was told to show the class what can happen if someone is flexible and does the exercises right in a fight..

Kim came after her on the mats. She turned him into her vault, sent hi to ground as she jumped off him, and flipped out her landing for fun.

“I said for normal people Miss Cheng.”

Marinette grinned at their gym teacher. “Very well. Given that we seem to have magic infecting our city, its important for you all to learn how to defend and flee to safe places. Now, today we’ll be going over evacuation procedures…”

During lunch Alya and Lila were dominating a few other classes’ groups, talking about something called the “Ladyblog” and how amazing Ladybug was….

It didn’t sit right with Marinette. Chat was a big help, when he wasn’t getting ahead of himself. She was trained, he wasn’t. Could they be a little nicer to her apparent partner? She get’s she’s good, but she and Chat can be good together, can’t they?

Chloe was about to drag her to her table with Adrien, Nino (when did that happen?) and Sabrina, but she knew Max would follow her. which meant Kim would too–and she wasn’t lecturing Kim in front of Adrien and Chloe about him being jealous of them. that was a recipe for disaster–and she needed to do some recon on Big Guy and what triggered the transformation. 

the police actually remembered to encrypt their files on the case, so she had to go the other way. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys during class, I think those two,” Marinette pointed to Big Guy and Mylene, currently sitting alone and being avoided, “might need a buffer from the rest of school, Example setting and stuff, right Chloe?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I am reserving you in advance for tomorrow.”

She had one day to get Kim’s jealousy under control, great.

“Sure thing! See you later!” Marinette ran off with her lunch and took a seat across from Mylene and Ivan. “Hi, Marinette.”

Big Guy was Ivan apparently. Somehow Marinette managed to ask about how they got together, the poem he wrote yesterday did it. She squealed at that–it was cute, okay?

Kim came over after Marinette. Ivan tensed when he did.

“Hey Marinette–why are you–”

“Why not?” 

Kim was silent at that, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh….”

“Sorry about Kim, he’s dense and i may be regular clumsy, but he’s emotionally clumsy.”

Ivan snorted at that. “Like when you almost dropped three trays of macaroons at the talent show last year?”

Marinette pouted at that. “I caught them all!”

Mylene giggled at that. “I think you’d do well in a circus act with reflexes like that.”

Marinette beamed at that. “Thanks! My Uncle Jerry grew up in one so he sometimes teaches me old tricks. Still haven’t mastered taming a certain monkey…” Marinette raised an eyebrow at Kim.

“I—fine. Ivan, I’m sorry about yesterday, i shouldn’t have made fun of the poem.”

“And?”

“…and your feelings.”

“And.”

“And I should talk my feelings out instead of taking them out on others.”

“And?”

“I...” Kim frowned, thinking for a moment. “I’m glad you managed to confess, and will work on not acting out when I jealous of someone doing what i want to but won’t.”

“Good Kim.” He still wasn’t getting a macaroon. “Sorry about yesterday.”

Ivan stared at her and Kim. “So, dating or…”

“Ew.” 

“Never.”

They pointed at each other. “That’s my brother/sister if my parents have it their way.”

Mylene brightened at that. “Really?”

Marinette nodded, “Kim decided he has all big brother rights too, apparently i’m a human arm rest.”

“You steal my hoodies.”

“It was cold, and unguarded. free game Kimmie.”

Kim shook his head. “this is not over Mari.”

“Is it ever?”

Mylene waved at someone… Alix and Max then–too long for one person.

“Hello.”

“Yo, sitting here today?”

Marinette hummed as the pair took their seats. Over the course of the conversation, she found out a few things. 

  1. Ivan did not remember being Stoneheart. 
  2. The last thing he remembers is being told to knock by Damocles which only made him angrier at the time 
  3. A voice talking to him.



While inconclusive, her best guess would be some form of possession with rage as a catalyst for said possession to occur. Possibly just negative emotions, but she didn’t have enough data to support that theory. 

Classes began again, this time with Adrien sitting by Nino, Sabrina moved back to Chloe’s side, and Marinette given more room than she needed. 

Class was boring. She took the girls home with her while Max followed Kim to his house. Nino said something about babysitting and Adrien looked… sad. Some Huge Guy he called Gorilla picked him up without talking. 

Maybe Huge Guy Gorilla is mute, otherwise very quiet or very rude, not enough data to make a call yet. 

Maman had her handle the front while the girls were taught in the back what to do. And probably mined for information on what happened yesterday.

Marinette checked the Ladyblog and felt sick. She was being called a hero. Her family was not one of heroes—they were vigilantes at best and she knew it. She was a vigilante at best. ~~Don’t call me a hero–heroes always disappoint.~~

Marinette handled the front until closing time. she made dinner with the girls and Maman while Papa finished prep for tomorrow’s pastries. 

Dinner was normal. The girls kept their own anxieties about what was happening mostly quiet, but Marinette could feel it.

Alix stayed the night, Chloe had ballet and Sabrina needed to feed her hamster since Raincomrpix would be home late. 

Marinette checked her messages again. Nothing from Tim. She tried texting him while Tikki and Alix were asleep. she wasn’t even on read.

Marinette kept the tears in. He was still mad at her then… Did she doom Paris by lecturing Batman?

No, she just had to wait. Gotham wasn’t always calm. she just needed to wait for it to be calm and he’d see it. The Justice League would come. If not from Tim, then she’d work something out into her messages to Flash. a code... just one letter in each letter needed to be different enough to notice. It would take time, but she knew he’d notice. 

He had to.

She just had to wait. Had to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, non meta with friends, in the meantime. 

Paris and her just had to be patient. 

They would’t abandon ~~her~~ Paris, right?

–

Bruce looked over the mostly cold case, Princess Jill, and sighed. They never found the girl that summer, and Superman wasn’t taking it well... a missing kryptonian was bad enough. One raised by Gotham Rouges? That looked suspiciously like Clark? Bad for all involved.

He looked over at Flash, who was trying to make a proposal the others could support. His french meta, Jill Smith, she was somewhere in Paris and they made progress on that front. No idea what her french name was, or her parents, but they knew she was in deep with the Gotham Rogues for Harley Quinn and Joker to claim any familial connection. And apparently an officer is checking what she sends them now, so Flash has to be careful when he asks personal questions. Something about codes and puzzles he missed while looking over this case again. 

Both of these girls went by Jill. Possible body doubling given they both are summer only and given their presumed ages, not unlikely. Both are friends with Rose and would be reluctant to trust him by default for Princess. Pixie seemed more willing given her aiding him with Tim, who was still silent on their relationship beyond knowing her as a street kid who gave good information. There was a slim chance they were the same person, very slim, but that would mean that the Rouges were letting their Princess go into fights, and he doubted they would. She’d be kept under lock and key, especially while Mr. J was active, and clearly Pixie was not. Possibly rebellious. They could use that to convert Pixie later, though it would be difficult given her potential dependency on the Harley Quinn and Jokey during his ~~lecture~~ conversation with Pixie.

And then there was her other troubling connection. Apparently Pixie Jill Smith was connected to a new threat to Gotham, Red Hood. Red Hood who often worked in the same areas as Victor Zsasz around the same time. Potential partnership if not for Red Hood targeting drugs while Zsasz was still erratic. He wasn’t sure how the trio were connected, but he didn’t like it. Pixie was clearly very familiar with Red Hood and clearly trusted him. Possibly familial or akin to--if they were street kids together at some point and worked together there was a large threat for that duo alone. Pixie is an unknown meta that visits Gotham and lives among rogues and criminals. The sooner Flash removes her from that situation, the better for everyone.

Flash was insistent that Jill was just scared and well… Batman would admit that much was obvious given the video. The girl was very emotionally attached and under a large amount of stress. And whatever her ability was, it was strengthened by summers when she was in Gotham. He needed her located and under League supervision before next summer--who knew how her abilities would handle adolescence? What would that spell for Gotham?

He hoped Flash managed something usable in his proposal. The less Batman needed to tweak for him, the better. Clearly the french metas were in need of help, and he knew he was the last one to offer it with his meta-ban in Gotham. ~~The sooner Pixie was located, the safer Gotham would be.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So angst is going to be a while here... like multiple chapters. 
> 
> Comments give me life, ideas and motivation.


	17. Chapter 10 Crushes, Catastrophes and Consequences begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's crush is worse, more on Paris Drama, some more identity reveals (accidentally) and alias shenanigans, and one justice league update from Hal--some of you know what that means, some of you may not. But yes, that part begins soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG update, don't always expect much in the way of battles from me unless i have a very clear choreography in mind or i have someone else's (usually cannon's) to use as a starting point.

Glasses red head (Alya) was going off on how seven major media outlets asked for permission to use her footage from the Ladyblog to report about Ladybug.

Marinette wanted to hit her, just a bit, for forgetting a very important thing:

“Do you know how they are using it?”

The blogger rolled her eyes at the question. “Girl, chill, its just a video.”

Marinette knew people twisted stories before. Especially about heroes with very simple video editing.

“Are you sure they’re showing the whole thing?”

Lila (bless her for being the logic in this strange blogging duo) turned to Marinette for that one. “Don’t worry, my mom went over the messages and told me what to look out for in case they try to spin our heroes into villains.”

Marientte sighed then. That made her feel a bit better. “Good, we don’t want another ‘kiddie queen of parie’ with heroes.”

Chloe hit her for that as she walked in on Adrien’s arm. Who was trying to kill her with a sunshine smile now… Why her? Can’t he pick someone else to imprint on?

“Good morning Marinette!”

“Morning Adrien,” she turned her attention back to the baby reporters. “And why isn’t Chat part of the Ladyblog?”

Alya snorted at that. “He goofed pretty bad.”

Lila nodded along. “Honestly, we’re not running a sidekick support blog. Maybe later on, but for now, we’re focusing on Ladybug, you know?”

Adrien deflated a bit at that.

“They’re partners. He had an off day, and we all saw her wait for him to get back before doing anything else. They need each other to fight and win, simple as that.”

“Aw,” Chloe cooed, quick to switch clinging targets. “Does my princess have a crush on that tomcat?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You know I don’t. I don’t do puns—they’re Papa’s thing and I don’t need a boyfriend that reminds me of Papa.”

Chloe hummed, not seeing how Adrien faltered slightly beside her at that.

“But he’s still a hero and people need to get that impression before he’s sidekick zoned. It will make it harder down the line for people to take him seriously if he’s seen as the underling.”

Adrien nodded along, moving closer to Marinette. “Exactly, his puns may be clawful, but I bet he just needs a little practice is all.”

“Why are my prince and princess Chat fans?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. The cat hat knit went with the braids and romper, and this isn’t the first time she’s worn something like this. She’s not a fan–the colors aren’t even right for Chat Noir--he's black with green accents and maybe gold accessories for outfits inspired by him later. Not base white with orange, red and black accents and accessories. “Maman picked my theme today, the good fortune cat. Not everything I do revolves around heroes Chloe.”

Then Nathaniel walked in and waved at Marinette. Wearing a shade of pink and... was that a flower on his notebook?

She almost fell. Barely caught herself.

“Hi Nathaniel!” Oh god Chloe was eating this up.

“Uh, hi Chloe.” He was looking at her. Say something! 

“你好.” (Hello). “انتظر ، لا ، مرحبا!” (Wait, no, hi).

Nathaniel waved, red faced, before running back to his desk.

“我为什么这样!” (Why am I like this!)

Chloe shook her head, clearly aware that this is what happens when she gets... flustered.

Adrien was staring at her. 

Great, now she’s a freak, and has to figure out how to befriend the boy while he thinks she’s a freak. Why did she agree to helping him?. (Harley’s voice murmured about self-projection and being who we needed for others in her head. She batted her voice away--this is not a time for self-psychological analysis, but self-pity, thank you.)

“You’re really good at languages.” Adrien was still staring at her. Not good. be casual. 

Marinette shrugged it off.

“So, do I need to plan a little operation for you two?” Alya asked with a too sly grin.

Marinette slowly parsed that one out. Then blushed. “I, maybe.”

“Cool, phone?” They swapped numbers and ended up in a group chat going over how to get Marinette and Nathaniel together, and any other ‘ships’ in the class. Somehow the other girls were in it too and gushing about Ivan’s confession to Mylene still.

Marinette went back to her seat to find Kim banished to her side.

“Please tell me you didn’t—”

“Not yet.”

Marinette turned to Alix a row behind, trying not to look at Cute Red Head (Nathaniel) and make a fool of herself again. “Thanks!”

“I am your favorite, its only fair I ensure Kim doesn’t Kim things.”

“I am not an action Fluffy!”

“You swore to never say that again!”

Marinette rolled her eyes at them, turning to Max behind her, doing her best to focus on him and **only** sneak looks at Nathaniel. “Any progress on the update?”

“A few lines aren’t working… take a look.”

Marinette moved into Kim’s usual seat, much to Chloe and Sabrina’a annoyance at having the Jock behind them instead of their favorite designer and organizer and science tutor. Kim seemed okay with this though, more time to stare at Chloe. Marinette ignored the shift in her friends in favor of a coding distraction--she didn't like the gnawing feeling in her gut.

During Lunch Adiren was quick to grab Marinette, visibly excited. “Did you hear about the competition my dad’s hosting?”

Marinette shook her head.

“Its a city-wide derby hat competition! I think you should enter!”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I usually just do small accessories or alter hats outside of clothes.”

“It is a good way to get your name out there,” Sabrina added with a small smile. She had a feeling Adiren just wanted Marinette to like him, and Chloe did deem them both equally royal for her. Maybe this was his way if making friends? he’s a part-time model, and isn’t with his hold friends in London with his aunt and doppelganger anymore from his file.

“I guess.” Marinette wanted to focus on other things, but those things were not possible. She tried calling Tim again and was told the number was disconnected. When she tried calling her father (the rogues were fifty fifty on any given day) she got his voicemail. She managed to ask if he knew if anything was up with their burners before the call cut out.

“Great! Its a month from now!”

Marinette nodded, getting out her current sketchpad—Sabrina gave her a purple one with flowers as a present.

“No heroes this time, something shiny maybe? Hm…”

Marinette roughed out a few possible ideas. Feathers were a very mushy maybe—they were fun but annoying to work with and get the right size and shape. But she wasn't opposed enough to rule them out this early.

* * *

That night Marinette went out as Ladybug for an akuma. Some little girl that was left alone and looking for her parents. Her screams shattered windows and ear drums. 

Marinette wanted to destroy whoever was doing this. And she needed to be quick as Ladybug and get some sun tomorrow to counter whatever affect Tikki’s magic was having on her kryptonian side.

Ladybug found the girl’s parents and yo-yoed then to her. The girl released the butterfly in exchange, saying “Hawkmoth our deal is off—Ladybug found my family. I wont steal from her!”

She noted Chat wasn’t part of that deal and got worried. This… didn’t bode well.

She threw her Lucky Charm, a picture of the parents, into the air. She blanked on what happened until Chat had his fist out and said “pound it!”

Chat told her the girl must have been alone, and asked what she thought caused the transformation.

“I, anger and fear or sadness now… I think negative emotions might be the catalyst for the butterflies and this…Hawkmoth.”

Chat nodded, attentive. “Should we tell the citizens?”

“I, yes. Would you mind finding the ladybloggers and doing an update on public information? Remember—”

“Nothing about our identities or powers, just the situation m’lady. My kwami said you’d say that.”

Ladybug winced. “Just being careful.”

Chat smiled back as her, “I know, thanks partner. Pound it?”

“Pound it!”

* * *

The Ladyblog posted a video of Chat telling them what happened.

“Hey, so Ladybug found a pattern with our current threat. Negative emotions, like anger, fear, sadness, and others are the catalyst for being possessed by the butterflies.”

“How do we handle this?” Alya asked, the face of the Ladyblog.

“If the villain, Hawkmoth based on what the last victim said, talks to you, yell for help. Ladybug has an ally working on an app to alert people and us of ongoing and potential possessions.”

“Are you doing anything else?” Alya kept her attention on Chat Noir, not looking at the camera. 

Chat nodded. “We’re reaching out to the Justice League ourselves. They didn’t respond to the Mayor and from what we’ve gathered, the government is unsure of just how to proceed with this threat. We plan on reaching out to the authorities soon, but we both do have lives as civilians," Chat rubbed the back of his neck then. "Including school and families and friends which makes it a little hard to find time to sneak away to make a video. Hopefully we’ll have one sent by next week.”

* * *

Her identity was blown.

Kim caught Marinette transforming post Mr.Pigeon.

Max recognized her coding from the app the second she launched it.

Alix figured it out by the two covering for her with widely different stories during Pharaoh’s rampage. It didn’t help that Alix saw Marinette at the museum reviewing with a certain someone…

Who hugged her afterwards and apologized for losing her in the crowd a few hundred times. (Okay, she really likes him and lost control of what language she was talking in but it was okay. Markov strolled up (she knew Max was spying!) and translated. Looking way too amused for her and Max’s robot son... the helpful traitor.)

Tikki wasn’t even upset… she seemed weirder than usual. “Well, the guardian will have to make a choice then. Induct them or have Plagg handle it.”

She remembered that last times Plagg handled something Tikki didn’t like, and she fairly certain it involved a number of plagues and deaths. She followed the Kwami to a tea-shop and met the man himself.

“Ladybug, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

Marinette wanted to yell, scream, do something (anything) to make him see she didn’t want this responsibility. She didn’t want to be Tikki’s wielder.

“Tikki told me to come. I, three of my friends figured it out. I guess I’m here to give back my miraculous, right?” It was her best bet to get out of this part of the nightmare.

Tiki stiffened at that.

“Ah, I understand. Just hand over your miraculous and I can do a simple spell. Everyone that knew your identity will forget, including yourself.”

“No.” Tikki flew into the old man’s face. “She is my true wielder. I won’t give her up, and she can’t renounce me.”

The old man paled a touch at that. “You said she was a viable wielder, not your true wielder.”

Marinette winced as the pair switched into a language she never even heard of. A tense few minutes later and the man turned back to her.

“You have two options.” 

Marinette wanted to curl up somewhere and never hear this. She knew they weren’t good options.

“You let Plagg handle this.” Death. “Or you bring a few miraculous with you and meet your friends. Tikki will choose who comes with you and the selected kwami will pick from your friends who may wield them. You are to train them, and they will join you and Chat Noir in fighting Hawkmoth.”

“The second one.”

“Wise choice.”

It didn’t feel that way. (She condemned her friends to living a double life and with a possessive, controlling kwami like her. Maybe they'd be better off dead.)

* * *

Marinette blinked a few times when the girls presented her with a plan as ludicrous as her first Lucky Charm the next day. Granted, she was talking to a bunch of pre-teens about her love life and only one of them was in a relationship.

“You want to corner us into talking?”

“Yes! Closet lock-in is a rom-com guarantee for conversation at the least.” Alya grinned.

“This is the tamest she’d go,” Lila added.

“And most legal,” Sabrina said with a glare at Alya. “Traffic laws are there for a reason!”

“Well, that reason would be in the was of the the s.s. MariNat, and I will not let my ship sink.”

Marinette shook her head while she finished up her letter to the Flash, careful to write only one letter different and for it to be the one she needed. She hoped he’d get the message. (He had to. She can't keep this up forever).

* * *

Marinette called Kim, Alix and Max to her room. They were quiet once they got away from her parents.

“Don’t freak out, but uh, I think we’re in a we-all-hero-or-die situation.”

Max twitched.

Alix opened and shut her mouth.

Kim was pale.

“So, I need you guys to be cool while I open these okay?”

The first kwami to inspect them was Sass, who raised what passed as an eyebrow at Alix.

“That one’s Fluff’s.”

“I am not Fluffy for the hundredth time! “ Alix snapped. “Marinette, did you rat me out?” 

Marinette shook her head.

“Fluff is my sister,” Sass clarified, clearly amused. “You won’t be able to use any of us but her. That’s her wielder's rule.”

Marinette nodded. “Anyone else you can pin down?”

Sass shook his head. “I can only find time-based resonances. Neither of them have that.”

Marinette nodded, moving to the next miraculous, Kaalki.

“Are either of you famous or glorious?”

Marinette wanted to scream. This wouldn’t work–-none of them were either of those.

“I mean, I’m king of challenges and Max and Marinette did make Markov from scraps,” Kim shrugged.

Kaalki scrunched up her nose at Kim. “Uh, another one of Xuppu’s.” She moved to Marinette, ready to leave. “I don’t do Xuppu’s wielders.”

“Okay… what about Max?”

Please let this work, Marinette plead to any of the gods that might be listening. I don’t want to lose anyone again. (She can't take knowing their death is all beacuse she couldn't keep this secret identity. They barely knew a fraction of the others, but this one she didn't want and messed up protecting? That being the one to kill them--she couldn't go on with that on her shoulders.)

“He’s… acceptable. His name is well known across a small, spread out group. How he managed to get a global name is beyond me however.”

Max smiled at that. “Collaborating on disability aides and video-game fame, in addition to international robotics and AI competitions.”

Kaalkii raised an eyebrow. “And those are?”

Marinette let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Max went on a tangent explaining each of his 'fame providing' interests. 

“I’ll be back soon, cover for me if Maman comes up. Tikki, spots on!”

One Ladybug transformation and a visit to the guardian later, and she had Fluff and Xuppu in hand. 

Kim and his kwami bonded in moments. Funny faces make friends, she guesses. The sweatband camouflage mode made her relax.

Fluff and Alix somehow were going over history and arguing over the multiverse of history with Alix pointing out that history and the past are separate as history is what is remembered or recorded, while Fluff calls it a bad fan-fiction of the past. 

Marinette wished Tikki was more like the other three’s kwami. Working with them instead of trapping. (A small voice whispered of jealousy that she squashed as it rose to speak.)

* * *

Chat was supportive of new members as Ladybug and the guardian trained them. He knew Ladybug was better at strategizing and adapting than him in battle, and that he had a lot to learn.

He was practicing with Plagg at home, and patrolled Paris more than Ladybug.

He knew she was busy, so he made the video himself and sent it to the Justice League, telling them what they knew so far and asking if they had any idea how to handle a magic emotions terrorist, or how to track him or figure out who he is, as he’s at a loss and Ladybug–”my partner, she’s got a lot going on and I want to make it easier on her where I can.”

Ladybug was training the new recruits for specific roles—Pegasus for surprise attacks, Monkey King for distraction and buying them time, and Bunnix for catching Ladybug’s bad plans before she could try them, and fixing the mess before it began.

Chat was excited to meet them, but the guardian was insistent on him not until they were ‘better behaved’ and understood how to work as a team like him and Ladybug. 

Apparently they have a tendency to go rogue…

* * *

Chloe ruined Alya’s plan to make MariNat happen. And not how Marinette expected. Not by outing Marinette’s obvious crush on Nathaniel, no. But by finding his comic herosona, Illustrator, saves Marinette from an akuma.

Marinette didn’t mind–honestly not having to do all the fighting and thinking in a battle was a relief. Hell, if she didn’t think Tikki was a monster, she’d say he was a good fit with a equally weird ways Illustrator defeated akuma with his drawings coming to life. Probably gift her to him is she didn't think the kwami would kill her for trying. (yes, she knows the kwami is against killing, but honestly, she didn't want to think of what Tikki would do in retaliation. Probably torture...)

But Chloe is Chloe, and that means she was insulted that he thought Marinette, who the entire class knew regularly defeated Kim, a very athletic jock, in various forms of combat, needed saving.

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! She’d have his butt beat before you showed up, what, did you really think she needs saving like some damsel in distress? It’s Mari, she’ll be in distress and get out of it in five seconds! You clearly don’t even know her with this drivel!”

Nathaniel ran off.

Marinette threw off Chloe when she tried to latch onto Marinette. She wanted to find Nathaniel and clear this up… hopefully in French this time.

She couldn’t find him. 

Then there was an akuma alert and now Ladybug had to guard Chloe, who she was mad at.

Chat and her worked on another Justice League video while they did.

“Hey again, Chat Noir here, with Ladybug this time.”

Marinette waved awkwardly at the camera, keeping her eyes out for anything Evillustrator might send at Chloe.

“We could really use your help, or some response, or anything. Bugaboo, think you can chime in?”

Marinette really didn’t want to, she didn’t know if they had voice recognition for her other aliases or if they’d run it at all. But she needed to end this whole Hawkmoth thing to get rid of Tikki and the slight death-threat hanging over her friends’ heads.

“I’m sure Chat and the Mayor have kept you up-to-date.”

“Ladybug…”

Marinette sighed. “We’ve been fighting Hawkmoth for over a month now. We know that he is a magic user like us, and that he uses butterflies to possess people. From what we’ve seen, people only requires sentience, as an AI was akumatized early on. To be possessed, the victim must be experiencing a large amount of some negative emotion. Hawkmoth prefers to target children and teens, likely due to the lack of emotional regulation and self-soothing techniques or coping mechanisms. From what the guardian has told us, Hawkmoth’s powers likely come from a kwami–I believe either Zantanna, Shazam or Wonder Woman should be able to explain what a kwami is in better English than mine.

“The police have found that the butterflies do not show up on camera, and a number of citizens have found it difficult to send electronic messages or phone calls outside of Paris. With this in mind, we believe that the kwami in Hawkmoth’s possession is Nooroo, who is in charge of Transmission, Empathy, and the concept of Giving. Together these allow his wielder to give chosen champions, or akumas in the case of Hawkmoth, magical abilities so long as they agree to the wielder, Hawkmoth’s–conditions.

“We believe he is trying to get the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous, wielded by myself and Chat Noir. We are both in, I believe the term is middle school in English, and would appreciate any aid you can offer. As Ladybug, I use the kwami of creation to transform, and am granted one item to have the best chance of achieving my goal in a given transformation, and then able to undo the damage from battle.”

“And as Chat Noir, I can destroy anything I touch with my phrase after transforming. The french government has stated that this is a Paris problem and they will not be intervening, and uh, kids, fighting magic monsters and a remote location villain who never shows his face. I love anime, but this is a it much. We really need help. This will be sent from somewhere outside of Paris in the hopes of it avoiding whatever Nooroo’s magic is doing. Please respond when you get this.”

* * *

Eventually Ladybug left since she was feeling sick. Chat offered to stay and told her he’d handle the akuma. She mumbled something about contacting the guardian before leaving.

Marinette sank into her bed. She was tired. She felt weak.

Then Evillustrator came in and was sweet like Nathaniel and she just… went with it. Damn Tikki and her control, for once Marinette would let herself roll with it.

“I, you, akuma.”

“Evillustrator,” he corrected. “I just wanted to see you.”

“Me?” Why her–was life just rooting for her death lately?

“Yes, you, well you’re you.” The akuma was blushing. A lot like–was that...

“Nathaniel?”

“Evillustrator now. Nathaniel… he was an easy target for the cruel and selfish. As Evillustrator, I’m not.”

“That’s… fair.” She knew it was horrible to be vulnerable all the time.

“I, are you hurt Marinette?”

“I, when Chloe was taken away I got caught in the crossfire.”

Evillustrator, no, Nathaniel, crouched beside her. “I’m so sorry, I, I never meant for you or anyone but Chloe to get hurt.”

“Why Chloe?”

“She’s cruel and selfish and is everything wrong with Paris right now.”

Marinette couldn’t argue completely against that. “She’s better usually…”

“Marinette, are you sure you know Chloe? She, the things she’s said about metas.”

Marinette winced at a the memory of certain comments… ones that Chloe profusely apologized for afterwards and did her best to stop saying. (It doesn't mean she doesn't think it. She could be dangerous if she knew.)

“Just…don’t hurt anyone, please.”

“I… if that’s what you want.” Evillustrator smiled at her then. “It would be in my best interest to heed the words of the kindest, most amazing girl ever.”

Marinette blushed. It was Nathaniel. (Albeit akumatized) complimenting her. Flirting? She can't tell. Her brain melted.

“I, me!”

Evillustrator… pouted? Her crush was pouting at her. Heart stop acting up!

“Who else would it be?”

Someone who isn't related to god knows how many criminals with body counts? Who isn't against helping them someday if its someone that deserves it?

“I, uh…”

“I, I came here to see if maybe you wanted to take a boat ride down the seine with me?”

“I, what time?”

“Tonight, around 19:00?” (7 pm)

“I, yes! Nineteen hundred, perfect.” 

“Meet by the Museum?”

Marinette nodded, trying to process what was happening.

“Great, see you then Marinette!”

Evillustrator left then, fixing her windows (when did he erase it?) on his way out. He waved with a shy grin before vanishing on a jet pack.

Marinette squeaked, red faced and sent a quick message to the group chat.

Marinette: So double checking, since its still Nathaniel as the akuma, its still him that asked me out right?

She watched a suddenly flurry of responses

Mylene: absolutely, oh, do you need help picking an outfit?

Chloe: he asked you out! I reject this, he is not good enough for you.

Sabrina: I don't think its a good idea to date him as an akuma.

Alya: my ship sails!

Alya: also i’ll let the heroes know to get the akuma asap for your date to be morally ambigity free!

Lila: please tell me you have a plan. Please.

Rose: that’s adorable!

Juleka: as long as you feel safe with him, I guess? Luka said its not the best idea but Mom said free spirits and whatnot.

Chloe: i sent the sidekick to your house to end this nightmare for us all

Alya: boo!

Lila: … Alya. That’s what we want.

Rose: say hi for us!

Mylene: can you thank him for catching my neighbor’s cat for me?

Juleka: is the date happening or not if Chat is there?

Marinette: why can’t you let me have my problem free fantasy for a few hours?

Chloe: I’m your friend. That means I destroy the unworthy.

Lila: plus, dating an akuma could get you on a watchlist or hawkmoth’s radar

Marientte groaned.

Marinette: i know, just, small fantasy world time if this ever happens again?

Chloe: he attacked me!

Marinette: he promised not to hurt anyone when i asked.

Chloe: says every abused woman ever.

Marinette groaned, rubbing her forehead. She looked at her arm, a sticker from earlier still there. She peeled it off and threw it out.

She glanced at the chat, now blowing up, and noticed Alix hasn't messaged in once.

Marinette: hey, are you ok?

Alix: so we debut tonight right?

Marinette blinked at her phone. She… hadn’t thought that far ahead. Still fuzzy for a few reasons.

Tikki watched her quietly. “Well Marinette?”

“I…” am ten, in over my head, and don't want to deal with this.

She didn't respond until Chat showed up, staring at her as she leaned against the door frame. She still felt bad and needed a few hours of sun.

“Hello purrincess, a little birdie told me you have a plan to stop Evillustrator?”

“…yes?” She just wanted to be with her crush? Not to have it date-crashed by her friends. But Hawkmoth third wheel… not a good look either.

“M’lady needs the night off, so it’ll be just me and—are you okay?”

“I, fine.” She quieted her voice so only he could catch it. “ish, just need some light and i’ll be fine.”

Chat paused, paler and quieter then. “Oh god why are you still in Paris then?”

Marinette winced, gesturing for them to continue in her room. A few minutes later Chat Noir was on her chaise.

“Why haven’t you…”

“My family is here Chat, if I left I’d be missing and investigated. They’d connect the dots and they’d pay for harboring a meta.”

Chat ran a hand through his hair. “I, I didn’t know they do that. I thought it was just send to another country—and most like having metas around.”

Marinette shook her head. “As weapons. As long as I’m unregistered, I’m safe.”

Chat didn't like it. He didn't hide it either.

“I’ll be fine… just need to make it eight more years. Legally an adult, then move in with Father.”

“That’s… not okay.”

Marinette gave him a sad smile. “I can’t leave Maman. Or my family and friends here.”

Chat seemed to get that. “I, its not fun.”

Marinette watched her partner, even with her head swimming still. He was curled in on himself, not making eye contact by looking at the floor. Guilt, possible remorse, and was emotionally connected to the idea of leaving people. Someone left him or he left a lot of people. willingness in either case uncertain… maybe both with one causing the other?

Chat kept his eyes low. Marinette made notes that she knows this, not as Ladybug but as a civilian.

“So, I’m going on my date.”

“With an akuma.”

“He’s not violent, he promised not to hurt anyone.”

“Which makes him easier to take down. When’s your date?”

“None of you business.”

“Marinette…”

“Chat, trust me, I think he’ll give up the akuma on his own. I don’t need you to save me, and I trust him.”

Chat hid his wince poorly.

“Just, don’t tell anyone about the…”

“Sun healing?”

“…that.”

“Is that you’re only power or…”

“Its rude to ask.”

“Oops?”

“Do you ever talk to people?”

“Father isn’t a fan of it.”

“… Don’t tell my parents that. They are serial adopters and I'm not having a superhero at dinner.” It would complicate things. She still wasn't sure if Maman was ever involved like Father was with her aunts and uncles and wasn't ready to learn the hard way.

“I, superhero?”

“Powers, and hero. What else would I call you?”

Chat didn’t answer that. He did leave her house though, so she’d take the win there.

She started another groupchat without Chloe or Alix or Sabrina or Lila.

Marinette: So dress or pants for outfit? Boatride.

Juleka: If you go dress, leggings. trust me, i live on one.

Rose: Oh, don’t you have a Zatanna outfit?

Marinette hummed, leaving her house to go to her old hobby room. She kept that one there.

Mylene: did you tell thim thank you?

Marinette: He was nice but it didn’t come up, sorry!

Alya: if he’s rude let me know, i will drag him on the Ladyblog, no questions asked.

Marinette smiled at that on her balcony, getting in her sunshine while she could. The girls in her class were a good distraction from her meta problems. and the lack of Gotham contact. She needed to know if any of her messages got through, but needed an excuse to leave Paris to try again. Father was her best bet, he’d play telephone until someone got it to Tim or the Justice League. But for now, for now she was just excited for her first date.

She slipped into Nonno’s bakery with her key, and waved at him as he worked.

A few minutes later she took a picture of herself in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a faux-corset dress shirt with a black three quarter blazer with elbow length sleeves.

Juleka: fishnet gloves or lace gloves to go with?

Alya: ooo, that’s cute. Hair down, and i vote fishnet

Rose: lace! floral lace would be so pretty~

Mylene: lace if you have it

Marinette grabbed elbow length fingerless black floral lace gloves and sent a picture

Alya: You look great girl!

The texts after that were mostly about shoes (they agreed on no flats or heels on the boat. The jury agreed on a cute pair of boots at her house she now had to grab.)

Nonno was done when she left her room to grab the chosen shoes with her outfit.

“I told them to stop letting you help out at events.”

“Its a date Nonno.”

Rolland paused, processed, then ordered the mice to hold down the fort before turning to her again

This was going to be interesting…

Rolland sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Marinetta, I am meeting the boy. If he no good, we leave. If he is, I leave you two in public place to make goo-goo eyes, is how it was done in the old days and will go with every boy that tries to take you away from me.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at that. “Nonno, that’s Papa’s job.”

“Peh. Your Papa would coo over the whole thing and forget his job is to put the fear of God into the boy.”

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck. Rolland wasn’t wrong after all… “You can say hi, but he’s akumatized right now—he won’t hurt me, just, he’s not a hundred percent there.”

“I meet boy.”

“Yes.”

“Boy brainwashed and still does what you ask?”

“Yes Nonno.”

“If he’s polite he has my blessing. But remember, one foot out of line…”

“And treat him like an amatauer with bread dough—“

“Break in half and smashed in the center!” Rolland and Marinette said together.

“Good, good. Now, is that what you are wearing to your date?”

“After I get my shoes. And no scaring him off!”

Rolland rolled his eyes, and followed her to her room, helping her out with if she needed any make-up (no, maybe chap-stick but nothing else) fixing her hair and listening to her gush about Nathaniel.

“He better be good boy.”

“He’s akumatized but he promised not to hurt anyone after I asked. And no reports of any akuma activity on the app.”

Nonno was the one to escort her to the meeting place. And if she sensed a certain cat and whispered he wanted to date crash and Nonno went off after him… Well. She wants a break from heroing and meta problems, and her date is part of that.

Evillustrator was holding his hand, trembling when they came.

“Na—Evillustrator?”

“Marinette!”

“Ah, you’re the boy that wants to date my Marinetta?” Rolland said, circling the villain.

Evillustrator stood straight, “I, yes, if, if she’ll have me that is.”

Rolland gave the boy a once over. “Hurt her, and amateur breadmakers will seem merciful.”

Evillustrator nodded, confused but intimidated enough, looking over to Marinette when Rolland turned around. And blushing. Oh, she was very glad it wasn’t one sided.

“I’m glad you could make it Marinette.”

“Me too, and Nonno, you were just leaving, right?”

“Yes, yes. He knows what happens, and my Marinetta knows what to do if he forgets.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Nonno!”

“Pheh, kids these days, always rushing off. Remember—hands to yourselves!”

“NONNO!” Marinette really hoped the others weren’t watching this... Alix's dad did work at the museum... this was not her best thought out plan. Though she didn't think it through much (post-transformation sickness and whatnot.)

The man waved her off, leaving the pair to their date. “Call after date, or tell your Papa. He’ll call.”

Marinette shook her head. “Sorry about that.”

“No, its fine. I’m just really happy you’re here.”

Marinette smiled at him, almost missing the way a Certain Chat was hanging around the trees.

“It’s really beautiful.”

“Thank you, but I’m just getting started,” Evillustrator smiled, or smirked. She couldn’t tell. “Ah, you gotta be kidding me!”

“Huh?”

“I can’t draw properly in the dark.”

One weakness located. Good to know if he changes.

“Voila!” and he made a small sun. oh, this was so not going to be good for her treatment schedule.

Marinette watched as he let his world enter the real one, music flowing from his pen as he wrote. “You’re so talented, I just don’t get why you’d ever use it to hurt people.”

“Just Chloe, and not anymore. You stayed true to your promise, so I’ll stay true to mine.”

Did she mention she liked him for two years? No?

And Chat was there, on the rooftops now… and there were others following. Why were her friends incapable of being subtle?

“I know I’m not as good as you with just drawing,” Marientte began.

“I’ve seen your work Marinette, you’re a wonderful artist.”

“Is it okay if I draw something for you too?”

“Of course!”

She watched him quickly make a sketchpad and pens. Not what she was going for but she’d work with it. He knew she preferred traditional… why did he have to get akumatized for them to go on a date? Why couldn’t she just get the words out before?

There were thumps on the boat then. Why was Chat like this—they’d gone over stealth that week, or was that with the other three? Either way, she would so call Aunt Selina for help with stubborn cats and boys when she got out of Paris. On top of the League or some kind of general hero aid, but still. Principle.

A staff separated them. Chat’s.

Marinette jumped back because she trusted her partner but yikes!

“Marinette, you’re working with him!” Oh, her partner did not like civilian her. Good thing secret identities were harder for strangers to crack. ( ~~Though he felt familiar and was acting...almost like Kim around Adrien or Ivan pre-makeup.~~ )

“Nathaniel,” Marinette let her voice shake. 

“Stay away from her!”

Suddenly there was a shield over her. Was it bad a part of her really, really liked the idea of him working with her and Chat? And not just the crushing part? Probably. But a girl can daydream. Plus, his powers are very useful.

“Don’t worry pinkie, I got’cha!” Monkey King said as he flung her over his shoulder and jumped onto the bridge. 

When the hell did he get here? Oh gods, the others were here too, weren't they?

“MARINETTE!” Evillustrator cried out, trying to get to her

“Who are you!” Chat shot back, blocking Evillustrator.

“Friends of Ladybug, Kitty,” Bunnix yelled as she jumped onto the boat.

Evillustrator managed to get up to the bridge, letting the others argue over who was saving Marinette and seeming to forget about the akuma in the process. He quietly followed the monkey user, waiting until he put Marinette down.

“You’ll be safe here Marinette!” Monkey King said, running back to the others. “I’ll be back when the akuma is caught. Might wanna work on your luck.” She hated him right then and there. A lot.

“I, don’t hurt him. He’s not a bad person, or even violent.”

 ~~Monkey King's~~ Kim’s face changed then. “He targeted Chloe!”

“And he stopped when I asked, and he only targeted her because she was being horrible!”

“How is looking out for you–you know what, we’ll talk later about your poor life choices, and taste in boyfriends!” he yelled as he ran off.

“I–we’re not—not yet but—urgh!”

Evillustrator made himself known then. “Marinette, you’re okay?”

Marinette almost jumped. Almost. “I, I think so,” she rubbed her arms. It was getting cold out.

“I, sorry for how our date ended back there.”

“It was a pretty bad date crash,” Marinette murmured, not seeing how Evilustrators face went a bit red at her comment. “But it wasn’t your fault. Do you mind if we just, draw somewhere for a bit?”

She needed him alone for this to work. She has to fix whatever is going on, fine. But she's doing it her way, the way Marinette and Pixie Pop would. Not as Ladybug and getting sicker every second she was transformed.

He grinned back at her. “Art room?”

“Art room.” she smiled--it was their favorite place to just hang out, and maybe skirt around each other while Alix gagged and Rose cooed and Nino snorted off to the side.

“Hold on, I’ll fly us there.”

She did as asked, looping her arms around his neck and maybe, just maybe, there’s more than a little part of her that liked being able to lean on someone else in situations like this. Where she wasn’t in charge or making every decision for everyone.

He jetted them to the school, and she was certain he tripped an alarm on the way.

She moved to her ‘blurb’ sketchpad, tweaking a few designs inspired by some of Rose’s ‘special’ plants. She waited until Evillustrator put his pen down. She nabbed the jar from Rose’s current project, lid and all, stomped on his pen and jarred the butterfly.

“Marinette?” Nathaniel was there. God she missed seeing him. “Wh, what happened?”

“I, you were akumatized. Chat and three new heroes got me away from you but you found me again. You didn’t hurt me or anything, it was more or a date-crashing is all…”

“Oh my god I am so sorry Marinette.”

Marinette’s mind spiraled into the worst case. He regrets this. He regrets talking to me. Oh god, he hates me for taking advantage of his trust as an akuma. She crushed her crush crushing on her. He hates her now. “I, its fine, you probably didn’t even want to, I, sorry, I should have said no.”

“Wait, we were on a date?” It was obvious, she was dressed up, and they were alone and okay, they broke into the school but there’s worse crimes and its pseudo-public property as they both help pay for it to run and she’s rambling again. Face the music Marinette.

“Yes.”

“And you, you wanted to be there?”

“Wi, with you Nathaniel, not uh, not Evillustrator.” God he must hate her. Was it cheating to go on a date with someone’s akumatized self? What were the walls here—too many doors and she didn’t see anything resembling rules around this.

“This is horrible timing, but make-up date Saturday?”

“I,” Marinette was tongue-tied. Tikki hit her into awareness from her purse. Shit, she forgot Tikki was there.

“Are you sure?”

“If you are.” She was VERY sure she wanted to go on a real date with Nathaniel. Without her partner and friends stalking them. And Nonno’s circling--she could feel him getting ready to.

“Then, uh, yes. Yes, I, I’d love y-to. I’d love to!”

If anyone besides the poor butterfly could see them, they would see two very blushy and embarrassed middle schoolers having a hard time making eye contact while grinning like idiots.

“We, uh, we should let Chat know we have the akuma,” Marinette mumbled, glancing at it. She was only 60% certain it wouldn’t phase through like a kwami.

“Right! I’ll post it on the Ladyblog.”

“I’ll text the akuma alert.”

“Is Ladybug okay—wait did I kill Ladybug!” Nathaniel was panicking. About killing her alter ego. Oh god she was in deep because that was adorable and no! Bad brain! Comfort him—don’t fawn over when panicking!

“NO! She, she’s fine! She wasn’t at the battle.”

“Oh thank God!” Nathaniel sagged in his seat.

The pair waited for an angry Chat Noir, ready to lecture them both, only to see blushy Marinette holding Nathaniel’s hand with a jarred akuma in front of them.

“You got his object.” He was stunned by this. Well, she did tell him she could... She just needed a break before doing it.

“Holy—I told you she could do it!” Monkey King was grinning.

“Just because she can, doesn’t mean she should Monkey King,” Pegasus snapped, glaring at him like it was all Kim’s fault Marinette went missing for a few hours… granted he contributed to that.

“So, civvies can kick akuma butt now, good to know, good to know,” Bunnix added, grinning a little too wide. She knew something... oh god she was going to bring up the fille de batte thing later, wasn't she?

“I, uh, sorry for any harm I did when I was, well, akumatized.”

Monkey King opened his mouth, ready to tell him off.

Only Chat beat him to it, kind of. “Yeah, I heard from Chloe about what happened. Outing a crush, and saying you can’t be together over a **private** drawing, in **public** … that’s pretty understandable. Honestly, I’m just glad you didn’t go Stoneheart’s route.” 

Chat looked between the two at their joined hands. He twitched–why? “Oh—oh! Definitely took the direct route. Good for you two!” Strained voice too, what was bothering him about this?

Monkey King then saw the pair holding hands. And blushing and—what did that cretin do to his little sister!

Pegasus looked over and sighed. He knew this would happen. Markov predicted it.

Bunnix was grinning like a loon.

“I’ll take the akuma until my Lady can purify it. My teammates will go home for now and work on teamwork for next time, right?”

“I only have to answer to the Guardian.” Marinette decided she would kill Alix. In part for snitching and date-crashing, in part for being a jerk to her partner.

“Eh.” Kim would be destroyed in training. No breaks or muscle bruising up slight straining to the point he can't tell and was annoyed by it.

“We have class tomorrow,” Pegasus pointed out.

Marinette nodded along, quick to leave with Nathaniel, her parents fussing over her first REAL date that Saturday—the girls all agreed to assemble to help with outfit and makeup and coaching, and cooed over the end result from before in the Chat. Except Chloe who was insistent that Marinette could do much better. Lila was nagging Marinette about watchlists and yes, she got it. It was dumb and dangerous. She made a dumb mistake by dating her akumatized crush while akumatized... ~~but she learned even then he was still kind and thoughtful and sweet and oh, she's in deep.~~

She managed to escape only to see an annoyed Chat not far from her balcony. One escape later and she met him on the rooftops.

“Doing better M’lady?”

“A little… Lucky charm!” A jar. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She blanked again. She hated that. When she came to she swayed a bit, more than a bit.

Chat caught her. “M’lady?”

Her head was swimming. “I think we need to change our battle plan… using Tikki makes me sick.”

Chat paled at that. “I’ll get the message out tonight, just, hold on, okay?"

* * *

Chat did get the message out. The Justice League did receive the transmission, but the video file was corrupted. It was the fifth corrupted file they’d received from France that month.

Hal was getting tired of seeing them, grumbling about it being a prank and it wasn’t funny that someone was pranking the League and taking away from valuable resources and people who need them.

* * *

Chat met with the Guardian and told him what was happening to Ladybug.

The Guardian rubbed his temples. “We need to use her less often. Perhaps have Pegasus and her work from a remote location until we need her to purify the akuma and undo the damage… I believe it is time you begin to work with another miraculous–-I chose you as a weak cat so that Paris could not be destroyed with a misplaced Cataclysm. It seems we need more than what I thought… This is the snake miraculous. He has the power to let you change an outcome. I do not know how many minutes you will have with your Second Chance however.”

Chat took the offered box and let the second Kwami, Sass, speak.

“Greetings. I am Sass.”

“Adrien, also Chat Noir.”

“Are we combining or switching?”

Fu looked thoughtful for a moment. “For now, switching. We will work on fusing another day. I believe there’s someone you already trust to share the Black Cat with.”

Adrien sighed, knowing exactly who he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed now that DC has multiple spellings for Connor/Conner Kent and Selina/Selena Kyle. I'm unlikely to keep it consistent knowing this and reading a lot of maribat and general batfam fics lately, but its a heads up to anyone that notices, as apparently cannon shifts a lot too and everyone likes one over the other when I don't care much one way or the other.
> 
> BIG ANNOUNCEMENT
> 
> so I’m putting this decision to quick vote as to who Adrien shares Plagg with: Chloe or Felix?
> 
> How each (roughly) would go:
> 
> Chloe is fun for theme and working on her (self) destructive tendencies from cannon as general ml writer salt. She would be Duchess (I just like that for her and the general Cat!Chloe fanworks) and would have some trouble controlling her Cataclysm, and only be called in for more dangerous akuma as Duchess. She would not know Adrien is Chat. She is still a Ladybug fan-girl, and yes, she is also Queen Bee when she isn’t able to be Duchess for ReasonsTM (as all miraculous are swapped like candy in my AU because of fights needing different powers, strategies, and for some people (Marinette) are safer with different miraculous, while others are just good one). Overall, Chloe would be working with Plag on controlling her destructive tendencies in life and figuring out how to chose what she wants to destroy and how much, rather than just imploding and creating problems when she can't handle things and projecting on someone else.
> 
> Felix would run around as Chat Noir as a body double, work on mending his and Adrien’s relationship and issues, be aware Adrien is Chat, and calls Gabriel out at home when he’s being a paranoid dad. For the Marinette side, they are gremlin friends, co-founders of the Adrien protection squad, and sometimes discuss reverse-thieving techniques. Potential as one of her love interests or vice versa, but eh? also Adrien blowing off steam by being Felix for a day while Felix does recon on Adrien’s friends as Adrien to make sure his cousin isn’t falling for fake friends. Overall, Felix is Adrien's trickster-y cousin that has no problem telling people to screw off and being a protective gremlin for the people he deems worthy (Adrien and Marinette as a co-conspirator).
> 
> Either way Felix will show up (both PV fannon and cannon) its just how he enters that changes. Also Chloe's arc will happen differently if she's Duchess or just Queen Bee. 
> 
> Comment your preference, and remember, this is a multiship fic where a lot of characters have various crushes and relationships as the grow, so don't be too upset at the Marinette x Nathaniel for now. Other ships happen later, for now its just her first relationship... for a chapter or two. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Yes, I am doing mass character overhauls in terms of character arcs, but my fic, screw cannon.
> 
> Please comment to vote, since i am hardcore 50/50 here, and need help on this one.


	18. Chapter 11 Helps is... taking their time but starting to show up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the affects of using the Miraculous known to the Guardian and Chat, there's a few changes made. In the meantime, we have a breakup, Were-Dad, some twitter trending, and a DC character is (finally) offering and able to help the overworked Marinette for a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final version of update 15 from my tumblr, enjoy!

When the side effects of using…. whatever the “miraculous ladybug” did. All she knew is after using it she felt… off. It took a few days of no akumas for her to feel safe enough to go over what happened with Evillustrator and try to understand what the guardian–he was giving her his name later–wanted to talk to her about.

It had to do with her ability to wield Tikki, she knew that much.

She was not expecting to come in as a civilian and be given a paper Ladybug mask on seeing the guardian, or to be ushered into a side room to change into a pair of sweats.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir and I would like you to meet his choices for fellow Black Cats, Duchess and Chat Nuit.”

Another girl with in black mask and cat ear accessories (gold fasteners and inside) smiled at her. Marinette noted she had the green lenses but her slit eyes were blue. Her bodysuit was also better than Marinette’s (forever a grievance) with a fluffy chest piece that befitted a Bee hero more than a cat, a gold bell and gold accents throughout her suit–even her clawed gloves and the toe of her boots. Her boots went over her knees with the same gold accenting. Her hair was in a high ponytail that swished behind her, a bit like the wide studded waist-belt that turned into the girl’s make-shift tail.**

“Ladybug!” the girl flung herself at Marinette in a hug. “I’m so sorry you have to go through this when it’s so much more dangerous for you.” Duchess pulled back then, her eyes soft in…sympathy? “Don’t worry, Chat and I are going to do our best so you don’t have to transform as long. We’ll handle the fight–you can call us through our comms with Pegasus–he knows who you are and can send you to us if we need Lucky Charm.”

Marinette nodded slowly. “Thank you?” She turned to the guardian, about to say something when another person in a cat mask that looked… a lot like Chat in black mask and very uncomfortable in his own sweats, walked over with a slight scowl.

“Chat Nuit, Noir’s body double, and the sole wielder of Obliterate in our group—don’t worry, I’ll stick to using Cataclysm alone so your Cure work properly.”

“And I can use Unfortunate! The others are a bit… unstable when I try to use them.”

Nuit snorted at Duchess. “You can’t even handle a little decay without if going out of control.”

Duchess huffed. “That’s why I’m practicing by being in the suit the most right now Nuit.”

“Miraculous hog.”

“I heard that!”

Marinette stared as the pair bantered. With how they interacted, it was a little too much like her and Kim or Nino and Chris. Maybe they were siblings? And the Chats were probably twins. 

Marinette couldn’t stop herself from saying “Why do they keep making such horrible suits?”

Chat Nuit snorted. “I’ve seen worse.”

“So have I, doesn’t make it any less ugly.”

Duchess huffed. “Mine is fine, and the Ladybug suit is iconic.” 

“A rare occurrence for the former, the latter...” Chat Nuit and her share a look.

“Has no armor, is a walking target, made is way to revealing.” Marinette huffed. “Honestly, it’s a bad unitard gone rogue in the worst ways possible.”

Chat Nuit tilted his head to side, assessing Marinette. “I like her. Why am I last resort cat?”

Marinette grinned. She could grow to like her partner’s teammates. Nuit was interesting.

Master Fu shook his head. “Duchess is for when we need Aspik, Nuit is when Noir cannot.”

Marinette turned to the snake wielder.

“I’m guessing you’re Sass’s wielder,” Marinette offered her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“M’lady, its me, Chat.” Marinette blinked a few times at that. “Really? Hide my hair and you can’t tell who I am?”

Marinette opened and closed her mouth. “I, no, I thought you were true wielder too is all.”

That had the four exchanging looks. Confused cats and a wincing guardian.

“Ladybug, those are very rare. Tikki finding you should have been impossible, and for you being put in this position with your condition, I can only offer my sincerest apologies.”

Marinette wanted to ask more, but had a feeling it wouldn’t do any good. “If you’re trying to limit my time as Ladybug maybe we should ask Robustus’ creator if we can borrow him for live feeds on akumas.”

Duchess huffed. “I can ask if you’d like, I’m pretty sure I know who you’re talking about.”

“No, no. I’ll ask, hero seniority and stuff. I’ll need Plagg though.”

Duchess huffed, walking upstairs and then dropping the ring. “Give me Pollen then!”

The guardian threw a box up for her. A moment later Duchess returned. “You can call me Queen Bee when I’m in this one.”

Marinette glanced at the box, curious now. “Master Fu, if we need to, should I try any other miraculous?”

“NO!” Tikki flew out then. “She’s my true wielder! I’m not letting the others take her--” and then fell into the same language Marinette heard her argue in with Fu before.

Marinette sagged at that. (Dead weight, liability). “And I’m guessing you can’t go against her, huh?”

“If you were a better wielder, I could.” Marinette winced. “But as it stands….” She wasn’t good enough to reign in all of creation (lacking in leadership, in will to act, infested in fears and doubts. Ladybugs like that will always be overwhelmed by Tikki. Being assertive is how you find a better balance, Fu told her when she first whispered about Tikki scaring her after an akuma).

“You can’t.” She finished. 

Nuit frowned at that. “If she’s a true weilder, isn’t she the best by default?”

The guardian sighed. “For the kwami and miraculous resonance, yes. Able to wield with no strain on the kwami’s part. On the true weilder’s part, their life can make it… difficult to get through to the kwami on a personal level.”

“I can understand my wielder just fine.” Marinette shrunk as Tikki began to list off the core points they couldn’t reconcile on. “She just doesn’t get that she’s destined for greatness, the spotlight and creating for her entire life without a break.”

Nuit and Duchess winced at the kwami’s words.

Marinette looked on helpless. It seemed to sink in for the other two that a strong resonance didn’t mean personally compatible.

“And you pushing her into it won’t help fix the disconnect that is making her sick.”

Marinette wanted to vanish.

The remaining cats seemed to pick up on this and blocked Tikki from her sight.

“You really didn’t want to do this, huh?”

“This or someone died during Stoneheart.”

The siblings looked at each other for a moment. 

Duchess spoke first. “I’m guessing spot-light shy?” 

Marinette shook her head. “If I’m public, my family’s in danger. Both sides.”

Nuit frowned, watching her carefully while Duchess connected the dots. “O—oh. Oh god, are they out of here or…”

“Still here. Can’t leave either.”

Nuit’s eye widened slightly. “That’s not good.”

Marinette sighed. “I know.”

* * *

Class the next day was…off? Max gave her a nod to let her know he agreed to helping as both Max (to be honest, it was their robot son doing the work) and Pegasus now. And that was fine, nothing too off about that. It was more… something else.

Adrien came in with Chloe and Sabrina, but insisted on sitting in front of Marinette and talking to her the whole time. Sabrina didn’t like this, but took her seat by Nino in Adrien’s stead without a fuss. Chloe clung to Adrien and he was… leaning away? He always leaned into Chloe’s holds before—the main ‘proof’ they had for operation Chlodrien being a success like MariNath. 

But then he kept focusing on her all day? She kept looking at Nathaniel next to her who was equally confused because they both while he clearly wants to be close with her, he’s also aware that she takes a while to warm up to people and needs long recharges from socializing. And that pre-class is co-creation with her boyfriend. This was not Adrien behavior.

“So princess,” he was following her to lunch, in the place her admittedly timid around the other boys in class) boyfriend should be.

“Adrien, I’m going to eat with my boyfriend, alone. Okay?”

That caused the boy’s face to shift. Actually, his whole body language. “Why didn’t he tell me tha—”

Marinette flipped him. Adrien was replaced with a possible akuma. No chances were to be taken.

“Guys, someone check the app and Ladyblog for akuma sightings!”

“Damnit Felix! I knew something was up with Adrikins!” Chloe marched over and pushed Marinette out of the way. “You said you weren’t coming here unless—” Chloe’s eyes widened, then got soft in a… familiar way? She couldn’t remember where she saw it though—at least not this publically. “Oh Fe.”

The class shared looks and turned to Marinette for an answer, as Chloe was not paying attention to them. Marinette, who somehow ended up as Adrien’s favorite person between his constant insistence on her watching his shoots (hanging out between takes and giving her more insight into the business with Chloe and sometimes Sabrina), was his favorite to talk up from the fashion department’s designers (Chloe was his favorite design critic and editor) and it wasn’t a secret that if he could figure out how to un-glue her from Max’s side in Mandeliev’s class, he would. 

She didn’t get why it wasn’t Nino they were looking to though. Whenever he had free time, Adrien or gigs took it up, and they sat together. But no, it was Marinette expected to know the impersonator’s life story. 

She shrugged, grabbed Nathaniel, and ran to the art room. They worked on their pieces between bits and gave soft nudges on where the other wasn’t certain. Or did the lovely “odds or evens” to figure out which option they honestly wanted to do. When lunch was over Felix was sitting with Chloe still, however Sabrina clearly tripped him on his way in. Never let it be said she was a merciful being free of spite.

Later Nino filled her in. Felix is Adrien’s cousin and more or less his brother before his dad pulled him from his private school in England after the disappearance. Around the same time all contact was cut off to avoid paparazzi, media and keep the family out of the spotlight by moving back to France where Gabriel was from, and bought up their current mansion (and so much land around it) to make it extremely easy to prosecute trespassing paparazzi and ensure his son’s privacy. Fair enough in theory—in practice that meant isolating his son from his friends almost completely. Around the same time Felix’s dad got sick and no one could diagnose the problem. He passed a few weeks ago. Felix’s mother, Amelie (Emilie’s carbon copy twin sister) came to stay with Gabriel as the press in England were not giving her space to grieve, and brought her son who missed his not-brother a lot.

And apparently Felix thinks Adrien has a crush on her? She doesn’t get why—Adrien is clearly very affectionate with Chloe, compliments her constantly, and is very touchy with her. Her? He can only talk about her interests and has trouble talking about himself. Crushes are ‘cannot function around’ and extreme embarrassment from said malfunctioning. Adrien didn’t do either around her, so he didn’t have a crush-crush, but a ‘I want you to be my friend’ crush on her, or that’s what the evidence was pointing to.

In the coming weeks her time was eaten up more and more by the miraculous, school, and trying to figure out how to get messages besides letters. For some godforsaken reason, e-mail were affected by Nooroo too. Hand written was her best bet, and she’d have to hope her code worked in the end. 

Then she was flung into group projects with Adrien in all of them. Why? Apparently Felix saw her work and told his mother, who spoke to the principal who Somehow convinced the teachers that she and Adrien needed more common ground to ensure a strong future for her in fashion. Which, given that it is going to be her cover later in life, is important. So she, Adrien and Chloe and Sabrina end up in groups of four for everything, go to the Agreste household, deal with the Unofficial Fifth that is Felix, and try to get work done.

And when she wasn’t dealing with that non-sense, somehow Chat Noir/Aspik, Chat Nuit, and Duchess/Queen Bee took her room as their ‘home base’ for their miraculous team. Why her?

“You have the trashiest taste I have ever encountered,” Nuit told Queen Bee. He turned to Marinette then. “You have the pinkest taste I have encountered and terrify me slightly because of this.”

“Why?” How is pink horrifying?

“There is a code pink at renaissance fairs—the pinker a girl is, the more dangerous they are. I believe that all should rightfully fear you, and if akumatized, I will just be minioned. I am not fighting the epitome of Code Pink.”

Aspik looked at Marinette then. “I think she’s too light to be a threat. Like, I’ve lifted her before. She’s a feather.”

“You don’t know what feathers weigh,” Nuit added.

Aspik opened his mouth to argue, then shut it. 

“Boys, movie time. Horror or chick flick?”

“Is that all you have here?” Nuit looked insulted. Why? Both are funny and amusing to her. Horror for hate-watching, and chick-flicks for feel-good.

“You could go somewhere else. Like, oh I don’t know, not my room?”

“Lies.”

“Gross.”

“Why? Its our room now.”

“I hate you three.”

“No, you love us. We keep you amused.”

“I have friends, family, and Netflix for that.”

“But not a boyfriend?” Aspik sounded… weird there.

“If it ends in friend, they are a type of friend. Plus, if you can’t be friends with them, why date them?”

“Here, here,” Nuit agreed, glaring at her movie offerings. “But you need to work on your collection.”

“Its for me, not you room theives.”

“Shoosh! I grabbed one. We’re watching it now.” Queen Bee put in the disc and glared every time one of the boys tried to talk to her. It felt oddly familiar, probably because it reminded her of her, max, Kim and Alix. 

She didn’t like the lack of time for her boyfriend.

“I’m going to finish up my entry, okay?”

Aspik looked up at that. “Really? You finally picked which design?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yes, and my designer name. Only a few family members will know what it means.”

Aspik pouted at that. “But Purrincess, I’m your favorite. Why can’t I know?”

“Duchess is my favorite, she doesn’t insult my movies.”

“I did no such thing, that was Nuit.”

“No, you judged silently. I could feel it. Now let me work on my things that you all keep rudely interrupting.”

“We’re still doing the face masks later, right?”

“I have a Chloe and Sabrina for girls nights.”

Aspik shot Duchess a look.

Marinette rolled her eyes and went back to her drafting table. She had a bowler hat to finalize with raven and pigeon feather detailing.

* * *

The night before the competition results would be announced, Adrien (who now had Alix’s spot in girl’s nights with Chloe and Sabrina. She got his for boy’s night) dragged her to Chloe’s. Which meant a spa night.

Somehow Chloe managed to get him to go home—or more accurately, Felix had Gorilla throw Adrien over his shoulder and walk out. It was a new meme for the class group chat---being Gorilla’d out.

She and Sabrina did beauty treatments at Chloe’s and stayed the night at Marinette’s for easy bakery access. And Maman’s brand of support (shoving insane amounts of food for a human in front of them. normal amounts for Marinette however).

Chloe went with her for the announcements, being the only one privy to her being JMC, her birth name’s initials before Cadmus and project Chimera. (She still had files to go through on that. She didn’t have time to yet, or to process the implications. She always knew it in abstracts but ten is old enough (in Rose’s humble opinion) for her to know everything about what happened. Marinette wasn’t sure she was ready… not yet.)

It was the only way to honor her Gotham side without being obvious, and to avoid the Agrestes showing her favoritism… again.

Marinette and Chloe were silent when the announcement went out that the winner was JMC. Adrien and the class tried to comfort her for not winning (when did they get her schedule? Did Adrien tell her?).

Chloe kept silent until they were alone.

“They don’t know.”

“I know.”

“Are you telling them or…”

“I...spotlight, me; oil and water.”

Chloe hummed at that, watching Marinette curiously. “Still afraid?”

Of being outted. Family jailed. Of being recognized as Princess or Pixie or Jill? “When aren’t I?”

“True.” Chloe circled her then. “If you’re doing this, you’ll need a cover.”

“Mask, full face. Think you can help me on that?”

Chloe hummed, looking over Marinette with a too critical eye. “Only if my Princess asks nicely.”

Marinette snorted. “Please, oh wise and gracious Kiddie Queen of Paris, aide me in my time of functional fashion need.”

Chloe huffed, fighting off a grin. “If you insist, who am I to deny you my amazing talents?”

* * *

Marinette was… confused when she got a text telling her to come to a random address at a very particular time, and to bring their group. She knew it was Chloe, which meant Sabrina and Adrien and Felix already knew. Nino, probably knew via Adrien. Probably. She set up a quick group chat without the rich kids and Sabrina, OG Squad.

To OG Squad

Marinette: Hey, anyone know what’s going on? *Screen shot of message from Chloe*

Kim: Chloe invited us where?

Max: Abandoned building… bring goodies?

Alix: Ours or Mari’s?

Max: Ours.

Nino: I am so confused. Do we all bring snacks now?

Marinette: Bring your fav I guess. Well, travel safe fav

Nino: *thumbs up emoji*

Miracles are us 

Max: I sent that to wrong chat.

Alix: Check before we get wrecked.

Kim: or Nino gets Miracle-zoned

Marinette: Just, be more careful form now on, okay?

When they met at the agreed upon location, Marinette twitched. Why? She had three rich kids (Was she a traumatized rich kid magnet? This is three now. That’s a pattern. Two may be a fluke but three? Not likely) who were grinning like they did something bad.

Please don’t let it be starting a drug ring.

When they got there, it was a very large building. And her rich kid trio were grinning. That. That was definitely not good.

Sabrina and her shared a look. Their look for when Chloe showed that she was, in fact, a rich kid with no concept of what is far too much for anyone outside of rich-kid-dom. 

“We decided to give you all this a token of appreciation for your acceptance and tolerance of our…us-ness,” Felix began.

“And before you tell us to return it, its already been personalized to each of your interests and talents, so no take-backs,” Adrien added.

“And its one way to spite my Mom with her credit card, so there’s that.” 

None of them ever argued with anything involving Chloe spiting her mother. It didn’t stop their immediate protests.

Felix rolled his eyes and shoved them in behind Chloe while Adrien tried to calm them down but. Really? A whole building made for their friend group?

Sabrina and Nino almost fainted—they had to stop Chloe from getting her a spa and Adrien from buying him a music studio on five separate occasions. Marinette was paling as they went further in, her mind calculating the costs of each room and trying to figure out how to make her friends stop because this? this was far too much. Kim was in a similar state, not cost calculation but thinking over how many other things it could have been used for (housing especially given what his cousins said about finding an apartment in Paris and the costs). Max just wanted to see if they made him a hacking room or if there was a video game room, everything else was boring for him at the moment. Markov didn’t register anything beyond the vague distress of his other creator and hovered by Marinette.

There was a large art studio (with a sound studio), gym (weight room included), a acrobatics and ballet room (Chloe argued she wanted to practice with Marinette, so why not combine them? Marinette prefers trapeze anyways so). Then there was the indoor track and pool (“you all have an exercise problem. Bring the others if you want, running seems to help with a certain someone’s anxiety…” “…Shut up queenie. It handle the adrenaline.”) with a fully stocked kitchen with every possible gadget and the latest of every tool for cooking and baking. 

Marinette fell back as the chef and pastry chef who offered to get her something since “you look far too thin” and treated her the way Nonna did—make her eat at least two plates of food before she could leave. The rest of the group were given their own set of goodies and answered a few questions about preferred dishes and flavor preferences. 

Further upstairs there was the sound-proofed study rooms, and a game room. Above that there were a few floors of office space they hadn’t decided what to do with---maybe conference rooms to rent out or maybe a spa floor? They had more than enough room, but they wanted the group’s input on that first. Chloe absently mentioned that the invention and another studio (“Marinette, I really think it’s a good idea to make it a second studio, but you can use it for storage too since you already have your hobby room at your grandfather’s, er, Nonno’s, right?”). 

Then there was the full staff they hired thus far for training and teaching whatever was relevant to those rooms. Marinette felt bad for them, not having a lot to do if the kids weren’t there. And there was so. Much.

Marinette sent a quick text to WTF Rich Kids.

WTF Rich Kids

Marinette: please tell me we’re turning it down

Max: Why? 

Sabrina: I don’t think we can.

Kim: I have no idea what to do with all this

Alix: … how do we get them to share with not-us?

Marinette looked over at the blond trio, who were watching her at the moment very carefully. When did she end up group decision maker?

“… please tell me this is a public resource.”

Chloe huffed at that and Felix looked ready to argue. Adrien, thank kwami, seemed to catch on.

“I don’t see why not, after all, its better to share, isn’t it?” he turned his sunshine smile onto his cousin and Chloe. Marinette was glad she isn’t the only one weak to it.

“We retain VIP rights.” 

“And retain the right to ban people.”

Adrien intensified his Sunshine Smile Attack on the pair. Marinette was so glad she wasn’t the current victim.

“Thanks! We’ll have the manager work out the details.”

Marinette was just glad Adrien was not her enemy in this.

Later, Marinette would notice that her miraculous team was given an invitation to have a permanently booked floor in the building, deemed “Special Interest Central” or “SIC” by the manager. Her team accepted, and found they had a lounge, conference area, direct line to various Parisian politicians, and a few rooms with beds to crash in if need be. 

Marinette would also note that there was a portion of the building dedicated to finding permanent housing and somehow Chloe was funding it with “spite money” to give people homes. 

And if SIC became a common place for people working on learning skills and trades, well, that was just another bonus and another bonus to Chloe’s “Spite Mom Goals” that the group had learned to harness for the greater good, i.e. helping people rather than letting Chloe self-destruct.

And if Kim was starting to (finally) get over his crush on Chloe (thank the gods above) Marinette wasn’t going to pass that on to anyone. Why? Because now Kim was dragging Adrien and a loudly protesting Felix to Boy’s Night. (Somehow Ivan and Nathanial and Marc were involved now too.)

Girls night now consisted of all the girls in class hiding at Chloe’s and having movie marathons, vent sessions and debating how to use the ‘spite money’ to help people this time. so far Chloe was happy to help and they had five charities they were helping with money, volunteer hours and learning the ins and outs of how to run a charity.

* * *

Marinette was nervous about entering the world of fashion after winning the competition. She knew after winning it would happen, its just, she didn’t think she’d need to e there in person. Gabriel and her emailed mostly and she admitted to not wanting to be in the spotlight since she’s a minor. Gabriel insisted on her hat being in his show as JMC, and on JMC being there as a soft-introduction to the fashion world. She even got to wear the full face mask Chloe made for her, a modified version of Marinette’s signature flowers with added branches and vines. Her outfit was a heavily embroidered cheongsam that changed shades of red and pink depending on lighting and her movements. It was a crowd pleaser.

This didn’t help with her relationship with Nathaniel. It was another thing she had to hide from him (honest communication is key to a relationship), besides Ladybug things and now guardian training with Chat Noir/Aspik. She doesn’t have time for herself once school is taken into account. She knows they’re drifting apart. He does too.

She makes the first move. And it hurts. Nathaniel wasn’t mad at her, he agreed with her points. Neither of them liked it, but it was clear that she didn’t have the time for a relationship and that as a designer and inventor using different aliases, she couldn’t really share everything with him.

A it’s a week before the fashion show. Papa finds out Nathaniel and her broke up by seeing her crying while talking to Chloe, who’s on her way with Sabrina and the girls to help. She broke up with Nathaniel because they both knew it wasn’t working, but it was her first relationship, and the girls in the group chat knew it hurt a lot. 

Were-dad happens then.

She can’t transform.

Pegasus can’t get in. She knew he’d be there if he could.

Tikki is (thankfully) unable to find her either.

She works on finding the rose in the trap her Papa put her in, then decides she isn’t going to do that. She won’t deal with Papa’s idea of what should have happened. Of what her life and love life should be like and his idea of who was worthy.

And she is just anger and rage and fury because everything in her life is secrets and protecting others from the law and terrorists and she just needs one thing that no one tells her what to do in–even fashion she has Chloe (and now The Gabriel) telling her what to do.

She snapped. Super strength was in full swing with missed treatments and adrenaline. She tears a hole in the vines (Ivy and Rose would be so horrified) and moves. She climbed down the stalk and walked past a flung King Monkey and Bunnix with Aspik and Duchess no where in sight (Duchess was climbing, Aspik was recruiting Nino and having trouble finding him).

Then (somehow it ended up on Paris’s Twitter trending as it was live tweeted by Alya) she unloaded.

“What the hell Papa!”

Were-dad had the gall to look offended at that. “How did you even---“

“One break-up and you go all ‘find the right knight for my princess’ on me? Really! I can make my own decisions. I will make mistakes because I am human, and newsflash, humans make mistakes! Heartbreak is part of life, what, are you going to team up with every terrorist whenever someone makes me sad?”

Were-dad didn’t know how to respond.

“Papa, I will get sad and angry and a million other emotions. It happens. I don’t need you to go all ‘I must protect my innocent and too pure daughter’ routine. I don’t want you to do anything resembling Dads Against Daughters Dating.”

She didn’t see Alya get closer, the next part apparently trending in the mental health and creating healthy relationship communities after she said them.

“I need you to be there for me when the bad happens when it hurts, and trust me to heal on my time. Not go along with a terrorist that hasn’t batted an eyelash at killing people, ever. Do I make myself clear?”

Were-Dad slowly nodded.

“Good. Now give me the akumatized object, Papa.” She held out her hand.

“But how can I–”

“Papa. My life to live. Not yours to smother trying to protect me.”

Were-dad handed her a red rose, head hung low.

“Good. Now we wait for the heroes and you will apologize for choosing to not trust everyone when it comes to me, and then going over sensitivity training or something. Got it?”

Were-dad nodded, ignoring Hawkmoth’s screams as “I refuse to be less than the Papa my daughter deserves!”

It took a few minutes while Alya was whispering to the audience that if Paris thinks Alya is badass as the parkouring reporter during Akuma battles, that “Pigtails is now an icon. The badass who does what girls tired of parents trying to control their kid’s love lives wished they could. Watch out.”

In the end, a new hero arrived Carapace(?) with Aspik only to see Marinette holding the akumatized rose.

“Here, bring that to Ladybug.”

“I, yes. How did you?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“I have a new found fear of you.” Aspik said while he took the rose cautiously.

“As you should,” she said with Carapace(?).

“Marinette, do I have to?”

“Papa.” There was no room for negotiation.

Were-dad sighed. “I am sorry for attacking you all and agreeing to work with Hawkmoth in a moment of weakness. I should trust my daughter more, not shut her away.”

“And?”

“And I will do better not to have this type of behavior in the future.”

“And.”

Were-dad sighed. “I will be there for her how she allows me to be as support, and not try to control her life.”

“Very good Papa. now, let’s hope that sticks.”

Alya turned the feed off to hug Marinette. She said she needed a few to herself, and after that they’d have a girls night.

Ladybug purified the akuma, cleaned up the mess, and Marinette felt like death.

Alya got Marinette out of her room, past Papa and Maman, and into the limo with no problem. A sunbath later and Marinette was less death more ice cream destroyer.

* * *

Marinette was trending on social media. Her speech was. She didn’t know until Lila and Alya took her back home and the duo were looking at the Ladyblog while Marinette checked her social media. 

She fell off the bed.

Somehow Clara Nightengale saw it and asked to work with her on a song–-she loved how Marinette laid into her Father and wanted permission to use the event as a story for a music video and song based on the events of were-dad. 

Then Jagged Stone–THE JAGGED STONE–messaged her saying she was as punk and Rock’n’Roll as ever. and that HE hoped to meet HER when he toured in Paris after his break. 

She was deceased at that point.

Lila was laughing at her when she floundered and made incomprehensible sounds while asking/screeching “How do I human around them!”

Alya snorted. “Just be yourself girl, it’ll be fine.”

“Myself is a stressed mess held together by stubbornness and sugar.”

“Then be that,” Lila was too amused. “But, you know, less obviously that. Have you been sleeping at least four hours?”

“I am in the middle of accelerating composting via pressurized box mechanics and worms, and working on my miraculous hero line for the school show, of course I am not sleeping more than two hours.”

“Girl, sleep.”

“Science first.”

“I am calling Chloe.”

“No–she’s still gloating over the break-up.” Chloe didn’t say it, but there was too much victory in her eyes over the news.

“Alix.”

“Who do you think taught me these ways?”

“…Max?”

“I make him get at least two hours.”

“Kim?”

“I can take him.”

The pair shared one look before nodding. “Your Maman.”

Marinette paled. “You wouldn’t.”

“We would.”

“Noooo.”

“Sleep.”

“But its morning.”

“Post-breakup sleepover morning. Go to bed.”

“Fiiiine.”

* * *

The fashion show went well. Audrey couldn’t make it—another show had a conflicting schedule. Chloe was glad. 

JMC was more than a little well-received. When she went on stage and admitted to being a minor and wanting to avoid the press with her mask, the audience cheered. A few (more disruptive) guests told her to keep her secrets and screw the paparazzi. She would never admit to knowing it was one of her teachers that said that. Nope. Her teachers do not give her advice like that. Not at all.

Adrien modeled her hat, while Felix stuck to JMC like glue. And was good for gossip on the fashion scene. Marinette decided she liked the gremlin a little more for that, especially when he walked her down the catwalk in practice and helped her hold her composture afterwards when the press tried (and failed) to interview her without one of the Agrestes or Graham de Vinily’s guarding and helping her.

* * *

Marinette paused when an Arabic woman in black with some intricate gold pattern appeared one day holding a boy around her age.

“Give me the Ladybug Miraculous Fu.”

Marinette couldn’t help the instinct to cover her ears as the woman laid him down on the floor. Something was off about them both. And the woman felt safe but her words were not. She was confused.

The woman turned to her, narrowed her eyes and spoke again. “You will get them back, I need to borrow Tikki to heal my son. Father did something.”

That was a lot to process. The woman, she wanted to help. That’s good, but giving up the miraculous is bad. But she’ll return it? Probably not working with Hawkmoth, but Fu told her that he was the last guardian for this miraculous set—that he had no way of contacting others. So how did this woman know?

“Did you finally agree to leave that place for good?”

“I turned them against Father at last—his attacks on his grandson lost him favor. He will not be revived by the Pits—only I can use them proper now. The league will do as I say for that alone.”

Marinette looked over at the boy’s shallow breathing. She couldn’t help but move over to him, examining the damage. It was worse than Tim with Mr. J. 

His grandfather did this. She hoped Plagg ensured his afterlife was miserable.

“Master Fu…” Marinette felt both their eyes on her. “How do I fix this?”

The boy was hurting, but what caused it was off. The woman had this, strange charge to her. The boy’s felt hurt, not body but something else. She wasn’t good enough with Tikki’s ‘gifted’ magic to understand what it meant, but knew enough to sense that he wouldn’t last without Tikki’s help.

Fu looked between the two then.

“Marinette, you are Creation, not healing first and foremost. And we are trying to prevent the magic from straining your body further.”

She knew that, but still. She can handle the pain, can’t she? She’s died enough times during the Cure. What’s another one at this point anyway?

The woman’s attention turned to her then, and she was not pleased with something. “I’m sorry, are you telling me this child wielding Tikki. And it’s harming her, yet you continue?”

Fu flinched at her tone. “True Wielders and Kwami like Tikki.”

The woman scowled at that. “Are you really that afraid of her—why not have the girl—”

“She is not able to. It would have happened already if she was.”

The woman scowled at Fu. “And Tikki is not letting her wield others I imagine?”

“Correct.”

“Uh, Master Fu?” Marinette looked between the two. “how does she know about,” Marinette gestured around them.

“Talia is Ladybug from long before my time. She has been helping the order for centuries, and does in her way where she can.” Fu turned to Talia a bit as he said, “but she bends the rules of Tikki’s weilders far too much.”

“I don’t kill, I suspend them and prevent them from being able to return to life.”

Marinette decided she’d have to ask if she could be taught that as well. Gotham has a serious resurrection problem.

“So she can use Tikki too?”

Marinette moved to take off an earring. If it was only for a moment, it should be fine, right?

“Marinette, it comes with a price. You know yours.” She did. She put her hands in her lap, trying to figure out how to help. She couldn’t come up with a plan.

Talia raised an eyebrow, calculating the cost and benefits before she spoke. “I’ll handle her duties with her if that’s the price of using the Miraculous to save my son.”

“Don’t!” Marinette couldn’t stop herself. Words tumbling out before she could think them through “you’ll be trapped and its horrible. Until Hawkmoth is gone is my condition, but yours would be worse if you don’t specify so please, just, don’t.”

The woman walked over to Marinette. She didn’t notice when she started trembling. “I will go where you can’t for your health while with Tikki, no questions asked, no time limit. In exchange, I will heal my son and he will be free of both my father’s and the miraculous’ influence in the future, can you agree to those terms True Wielder of Creation, Queen of All Creation?”

Marinette felt her mouth dry. She didn’t want to trap anyone else. She hated the title too, but she knew why it was used. (She was speaking to all the lives Marinette had lived before, not just her. It was a request to the whole. One that she couldn’t find a reason to refuse. A returned member seeking help and in exchange, a loyal servant at her beck and call. A solider and mentor in magic and Tikki. She needed this, and she knew it. She didn’t like it.) But this was a volunteer.

“You’re a child,” Talia continued, brushing the hair out of Marinette’s face. “You shouldn’t be given a responsibility like this, to fight an enemy, lead a team, to fix everything almost all on your own. Where is your life to live, was this servitude truly your choice?” 

Marinette shook her head. She did not choose this. The others had, (Chat and his cats and Carapace did. Kim, Alix and Max knew what their options were and picked ending Hawkmoth and helping her over dying—was that really a choice? She didn’t know anymore—they liked their kwami. She hated hers.)

“I will have words with Fu later, but for now, are you willing to accept the help of a more minor Ladybug of Life and Healing?”

“I, only if you’re okay with it.” With being trapped like her.

“I would not offer if I wasn’t.”

Marinette took off the miraculous and gave them to Talia. She watched the woman transform, her outfit similar to before. Black with gold spots for her armored body suit. Then a hooded cloak with intricate red swirls that shimmered in the light. She had a hood up with her nose and mouth covered by plain black cloth.

“You may call me Daesuqa,” Talia said as she walked over to her son, placing a hand on his chest. “Miracle Heal.”

Ladybugs escaped her hands. they ran over the boy. When they vanished the boy began to wake up.

“Spots off.” Talia ran a hand through her son’s hair. 

“Ommah?” The boy sat up. “Where are we? What happened to Grandfather?”

“You don’t need to worry about him. I took care of him, he will never lay a hand on anyone again.”

Marinette really wanted to know how she did that now. 

“And we are with an old friend and his student. A young hero if I am not mistaken, who let me borrow her powers.” Talia took off the earrings, giving them back to Marinette.

Marinette took them back. “Ladybug, and not really?”

“Ladybug, we have discussed this…” 

Marinette shifted at that. The boy scoffed. “She doesn’t look like one.”

That… annoyed her. “You try getting sick from bringing back the dead and fighting with whatever Tikki decides is best. I had to use a rubber duck against a giant and peppermint extract for a giant spider.”

Talia glared at Fu. “And her team was where?”

Marinette winced at that. “Minioned or trying to get civilians out a the time. Not many placed to evacuate them into yet.”

Talia clicked her tongue. “Have you not started working with the local government for aid—I am assuming France has largely left Paris to its own devices.”

Marinette rubbed her temples at that. “Aspik or Chat Noir, my partner, can barely get away from his family and my friends don’t let me go anywhere without them, on top of magic and me not mixing. Fu refuses to reveal himself, and the others aren’t taken seriously enough for anyone to listen.”

That had the boy looking up at her. “Your powers have adverse affects?”

“Apparently I’m allergic, and Tikki is threatening to destroy the universe if I renounce her. She won’t take up a new wielder either.”

“Talia is acceptable, but remember Marinette,” Tikki loomed for a moment, “you belong to me.”

Marinette didn’t hide her wince. The boy seemed more annoyed at Tikki’s words.

“How may I help Ommah,” the boy sat up, surveying the place.

“I will send you to your father’s. You will learn under him. This is a magic user fight, you are to stay out of it.”

“But Ommah, I can fight, I am trained to, this girl is not!”

Marinette rolled her eyes at that. “What evidence do you have that I haven’t been?”

That made the boy pause. “Your enemy would be dead if it were.”

“I have two lives to maintain, as a hero and a civilian. Within my civilian life, I have two other aliases to maintain to avoid suspicion. My time is limited. My partner’s is as well. That does not mean I cannot fight.”

“Prove it.”

Talia took a deep breath, about to stop them. 

“We’re going to SIC then. No weapons.”

Damian raised an eyebrow. “And how do I know this is not a trap?”

Marinette smiled then, the one Jerome taught her. With a little too much teeth. “You’re the one questioning my qualifications. Are you backing down?”

The boy scowled and followed her out, much to Fu and Talia’s dismay.

A bus trip and elevator ride later, and they were at the mats. “Remember, this is public, so limit the intentional damage.”

The boy huffed. “Your rules are annoying. “

Marinette sighed at that. “And limiting, I know.” She still shouldn’t be fighting akuma by her Gotham Rules age 13 minimum. Oh well. “But necessary to use the facilities.”

The boy rolled his eyes as they took to the mats.

* * *

The boy got off the mat after the second time she beat him. He won twice. His mother had finally found them.

“Are you satisfied now?” Talia asked in Arabic. (The conversation is all in Arabic).

“… she is sufficient as a fighter.”

“If we were with my uncles we could do more, but its Paris and Maman still doesn’t think I can fight so.”

The boy raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Ommah*, are you certain you won’t need me here.”

“Gotham needs all the help it can get.”

Marinette winced at that. “Oh yeah, my aunts and uncles aren’t doing the best since I can’t call them with the interference. Letters aren’t as effective… If you run into the Rouges tell them Pixie knows and is not happy.”

The boy raised an eyebrow and offered his hand then. “I take it you’re a player then. Damian.”

Marinette shrugged. “I keep them focused on other things, or switch their targets to other monsters.”

Talia smiled a bit at that. 

Marinette offered her one of her own. It seemed like a Ladybug thing.

“Then I take it you fought my father?”

Marinette thought for a moment. She did fight a lot of people. “Masked?”

Damian nodded. 

“If he ever ran with Bats, probably.”

Damian scowled at that. “Then you are my enemy.”

Marinette paused. Allied with Batman, young age. She hit her head. “Not again! Why do I keep meeting pre-Robins!”

That had both staring at her. “Second is my brother and knew the third when he was stalking two and Batman, and made the third become Red Robin—too long a story to tell and not all mine to tell.”

Talia’s eyes widened at “So you’re Jason’s Pixie.”

Marinette huffed a little. “Yes, and he goes by Jay now. I’m guess you helped him after…”

Talia nodded. Damian seemed to be reassessing Marinette then. “I rescind my earlier statement. An ally of last resort.”

Marinette nodded, wondering what Damian was on to talk like that. “Just promise not to be another traffic light disaster.”

Damian snorted at that. “I may continue the colors, but not that atrocity. Father’s wards have no taste.”

Marinette didn’t argue on that one. “Oh, and don’t tell Bats about knowing me. I’m fairly certain he’s team ‘kidnap and give to Superman’ and I have a family already.”

Damian nodded, returning to Fu’s with her and Talia. He began asking her about weaknesses of Red Robin to exploit to prove his worth to properly replace him. She didn’t mind telling him but did tell him not to kill—it’s Batman’s rule. Also, don’t maim him please—he’s a jerk but he’s still her friend, she thinks. He hasn’t responded to her messages. She’s worried.

Damian agreed not to injure him beyond repair during his quest to become Robin, and to keep her identity secret in exchange for aid from her and her allies during difficult missions.

\--

Damian had no explanation for Catwoman catching him on patrol (the unnecessary one was still recovering, and Father wanted to be there with him. He scowled at that memory).

He tried what Marinette told him.

Catwoman grabbed him and ranted to him about “her niece” and her tendency to return her hard won prizes. 

He didn’t know what to make of that interaction. It was strange.

Father tried to get more information about Pixie out of him. He didn’t say tell him—that would break their arrangement. However, he did try to tell him of the situation in Paris. He scowled when he couldn’t—no sound came out.

Father’s League tried to find out why, but all that their magic users could discern is that it was a “very old magic” that stopped him from telling them about why Catwoman took him (she said they had a shared friend) and that whoever it was, was very dangerous.

Damian said under his breath (he didn’t see Tim’s latest bugs) that ‘Pixie’ was only dangerous to real threats, not them or Gotham.

Tim tried to get more out of him. He told Tim to screw off—still mad his predecessor couldn’t take the hint from him. He didn’t want to be Tim’s friend. They were allies at best. Robin was Batman’s partner, and Red Robin was an unwanted addition.

* * *

The Justice League issued a ban on transmissions from Paris due to the sheer volume of prank messages.

Something in the back Batman’s mind told him something was off, but he had a surprise son to handle (oh how Alfred raised an eyebrow and Dick said the tables finally turned on Bruce for that one). A son who was raised as a solider and desperately needed to prove himself as a warrior. and also tried to kill Tim…. Twice. (The second time was a reminder not to cross him apparently? He didn’t even know)

Then he was stuck in a time stream and unable to interact with the physical plane…

He was having a rough year, okay?

* * *

Flash couldn’t figure out what Jill was saying. His meeting with the French government was cancelled by a national emergency due to a number of natural disasters around Paris one day.

Then demon Robin appeared and tried to kill Red Robin (twice apparently? The kid said he wasn’t trying to kill him, if he was then he’d be dead and that was a lot to unpack that Flash didn’t have time for). Jill sent him a puzzle he still hadn’t solved (A bat? And weird question mark were not good clues.) 

Then batman went missing. It was all hands on deck. He had to put down the puzzle and get Nightwing up to speed as now they were dealing with a few other Batman impersonators. It was hell.

It was not a good year for the Justice League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** here's what I based Duchess' outfit on, zoe-oneesama's cat!choe design seen here: https://66.media.tumblr.com/e1e95baaeeca3e4b5f8ca3566fab87e7/1494ad9a1965fd41-7d/s1280x1920/b960c2c76fe9da9ed019ea6feb6654cf27e5ffaf.jpg
> 
> *Ommah = mother Damian is using the rare form of my mother in arabic.
> 
> I'll try to update again soon, but life and long chapters, and formating.


	19. Chapter 12 Gotham has Problems, but Marinette's Squad (mostly) isn't one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is returning to Gotham, and Chat Noir wants her to be safe away from, well, Paris and France’s meta policies. Gotham has its usual problems, but (for once) Marinette’s friends aren’t one (mostly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 16 and 17 from tumblr, as I wanted a big Gotham update. Would have been up sooner, but my internet crapped out on my laptop when I went to update. So, later than expected but here it is!

Marinette didn’t know how to tell Fu about her summers always being in Gotham. So when Maman brought it up and she said ‘of course I’m going’ it wasn’t so much that being the problem, as it was Tikki trying arguing with her about leaving Paris defenseless.

Fu found out because of Tikki. Marinette decided Tikki was only getting worse and is a snitch. ( ~~Tikki would be so dead in Gotham~~ )

"She's abandoning her duties as Ladybug, my chosen and our deal!"

Has Marinette mentioned she genuinely hates the kwami? No? Well she does. 

Fu looked at Marinette for one moment before saying, “Are you taking Tikki with you?”

Not if she could help it.

She cast a hopeful glance at Talia. “Can Daesuqa cast the Cure?”

Talia shook her head. “I can heal the organic damage, but not to buildings and the environment.”

Marinette nodded at that. Its be bad if there was that drastic a change in their dynamics and operations. She was so glad Max had told her more about how Kaalki's powers worked. “Then can you have Pegasus pick me up every now and then for the fights where there is non-organic damage?”

Fu hummed. “He is able to. Are you certain about this?”

“You said it yourself, I have to work on my abilities at my pace. Part of that is getting the team to work without me there–-what if I get taken out like Aspik or one of the Cats are all the time?”

Talia ran a hand through Marinette hair, something she’d taken to doing since sending her son away. Marinette noted that the other seemed to have reverse imprinted on her and hadn’t decided what to do with that quite yet.

“The children will need a firm hand until that happens. Would you like me to act in your place?”

Marinette nodded. She trusted the other more than Fu for any battle, strategy or basic teamwork. After all, the woman took over the League of Assassins after being deep undercover for centuries. Fu couldn't even handle recruitment without targetting kids--she knew there was more logistics to it, but still.

And just like that, the team was notified a month before she left. Her team (Kim, Alix, and Max) already knew this was coming, and let the others know for her. She may or may not be avoiding the 'Cat' team (did she have to add turtle to that too now?)

Aspik and Chat Nuit were the most worried over this. Duchess/Queen Bee was glad Lady Bug was getting out for a bit and taking it easy. She hadn't seen the turtle since Were-Dad, but she knew as Marinette that Aspik was training him personally. And if she and Daesuqa got on strangely well, well… that was life--or maybe side effects of magic screwing them both over or sharing the Ladybug Miraculous and the headache that is Tikki.

Chat Noir visited Marinette alone after she let the Cat Team know during one visit that she’d be gone most of the summer, seeing her family in Gotham. He was acting weird over the whole thing when she told him.

Nuit understood and even was almost teary eyed for a minute with a distant look, saying something about it being good she has so much family that wants to see her and that they're alive. (She's certain he lost someone now. Noir had put a hand on his shoulder then--maybe the boy had?) Duchess said she assumed the girl would be gone during the summer since "all of Paris knows you vanish during breaks, nothing bad. I'll make arrangements for the team to hang out elsewhere until you get back, okay purrincess?" Apparently that sparked the usual Cat argument of who's princess she was, what made 'the best black cat' and who's ability was the best. (She's pretty sure danger-wise, Nuit, but usefulness with their best ability, Duchess--works best with King Monkey's ability one after the other to ensure victory for team Miraculous whenever she can't use Lucky Charm.)

“Marinette, are you sure you can’t stay there?” She watched him carefully, trying to find his motive. Concern and fear for her safety seemed to fuel the question--furrowed brows, slight uptick in heart rate, and...that was the fear pheromone? She had to brush up with Scarecrow and Father to be sure. 

“Maman has custody. And legally, Father is dead, so she does have sole custody.”

He had that look Jay had when he was still Red Hoodie and would drop her off around the Iceberg Lounge. She still didn't get why people made that look with htese things. “Purrincess, do I want to know?”

“Gotham,” Marinette shrugged. “Death’s blind spot.”

Noir paled a bit at that. “Is that why you can,” he imitated her stances from Alya’s viral video of Were-Dad.

She... really regretted that one ever going up. Alya tried to undo the damage as best as she could, and so did her and Max, but well... two major faces in the music industry shared it. Apparently no one outside the know of the Paris Problem knew it was from an attack, the rest thought she was just a very good actress and it was a student film. She's a bit bitter about that still--ignoring the fact it was real mostly, but also her now being recognizable. she'd have to hide better in Gotham until it blew over for good.

Marinette flushed a bit, because it's an embarrassing rookie mistake. “I–okay first of all, someone had to teach me at some point, and second of all, yes. My aunts and uncles know how bad Gotham can be and took liberty when babysitting to add on lessons in whatever I wanted. Self-defense is just one of my interests.”

Noir watched her then, a little unnerving as he did. “Do you think they could hide you from France?”

She knew they could, that they would if she asked. She couldn’t though. She remembered Maman’s response to each akuma. How she seemed ready to decimate anything that threatened her and Papa. She knew Maman had secrets. She did too--Fu, Daesuqa, anything Gotham-related... And the whole 'true chosen' thign made it impossible for her to leave until 'the mission' ~~rescue Nooroo~~ was over.

And then there was what Maman's secret was... Zsasz said she was an old friend once, and she knew most of his old friends were like Father and Uncle Jerome. She didn't know if she wanted the whole truth on that.

“No.”

It was more lie than truth. She felt sick saying it, but she had to. She has responsibilities, and she has a city ~~two cities~~ to protect under aliases galore.

“Then let me help, please.”

Marinette froze at that. Why? Why her and not someone that could ~~would~~ accept?

Marinette gave him a weak smile as she lied again. “I’ll be fine Noir. Just five more years until I graduate. Once I do, Maman agreed to let me choose where to live in a legally binding document. I can disappear then, if I can stay out of the spotlight at least.”

Chat opened his mouth to protest, to say something or do something, she didn’t know.

Marinette did know that she needed him to leave then. She was close to a breakdown and if he didn’t, he’d push.

She didn’t want to be akumatized.

* * *

Marinette changed her hair on the plane. Her passport has both her names on it.

Aunt Selina picked her up, flanked by Harley and Ivy in their ‘civilian’ disguises. At least Ivy remembered to use a believable human skin color.

Harley twirled her around on-sight. “Good to see you my little Jilly bean!”

Marinette hugged back, breathing in deep. It was weird to think of Gotham as safer than Paris sometimes.

She knew they’d be keeping her at their place until Selina and the girls got to work as the Sirens. She’d be sent to Father’s then.

The women were good about that, helping her stay untraceable. They knew what was at risk for Marinette if she was found by anyone outside the Council. She tried not to think about it.

She didn’t have much trouble with Ivy, who was getting… better at letting Rose escape the green house. Though Rose was only allowed to do this after figuring out how to get the plants to grow fast enough to fight on her behalf this year.

It didn’t stop Rose from being there when Marinette came back. Or from helping Marinette work on dinner (she was learning to cook form Ghoul now apparently. Good at vegetable dishes but a terror with anything involving meat or pasta).

Ghoul came for her around 8, grabbing her and Rose to hang out at her Father’s with Jay, or Red Hood as he’s been going by for a while. At least in the family business. 

Marinette wasn’t even shocked it turned into a combination of catching up and plotting the downfall of another drug ring. She was relegated to ‘girl in the chair’ coordination since Rose wanted to be in the field for that one.

Father came back in time for dessert.

Marinette and Ghoul helping Rose work on cookies.

Jay kept stealing them and no one bothered to stop him but Marinette. With her spoon.

“Damnit!’

“You know the quote, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing more than once and expecting a different result, right? You’re doing that.”

“I will get what I want, but at what cost?” Jay rubbed his hand.

“Your non-existent sanity?” Rose offered as she scooped out the dough.

“Thought the Pit nabbed that,” Ghoul murmured while fixing Rose’s portions.

"Rude," Jay scrunched up his nose. He huffed when he said, “ And wow. I can regain my sanity guys, I even do well in school.”

“That torture chamber doesn’t count. Scratch that, if you’re doing well in it, your insanity level is increasing.” Ghoul added.

“I can and will eat this cook–OW!”

“Wait for Father!”

“I am not waiting for Dad. I want cookie now!”

“I’m the child here, stop stealing my role!”

“As the older brother, I am completely in character.”

“Lies.”

“Why are my children like this?”

“Cadmus.”

“Cadmus.”

“Pits.” Jay chimed in.

“My grandfather experimented on Dad as a kid, not much more I can say.” (Ghoul has her ~~least~~ favorite reason for ending up with them--no one else would have him with his family history. She was glad he stayed, but sometimes wondered if he would have chosen differently if given the chance.)

“Where is Frost?”

“Exam.”

“Puzzles still grounded?”

“Until he gets out of the latest puzzle house, yes,” Ghoul said while he popped the pan in. 

Marinette wondered if he was mad that Frost has a chance to get out and he didn't.

* * *

A week later Marinette had to get out. She loved her Gotham family, she does, just, she was needed in Paris that night. For like, five minutes.

Not taking her meds was about to bite her in the butt, in theory. The damage was slight, so her transformation was much shorter than usual.

Then Pegasus messed up her return. She was feeling a bit woozy, her usual 'walls' were not in place, which meant her decisions would be...rash.

AND She ended up by Damian’s side in Pyg’s trap. She wasn’t amused. He's a bit confused and trying to rework whatever plan he was working on, and her presence was messing up. Oh, she was so getting back at Max when she was home. Maybe a small virus.

Pyg didn’t know her (which was good) and tried to hurt her (which is bad) and she reacted while still feeling horrible in general, and deciding that she's only going to run with the no kill rule until she's 'properly trained in murder methods' so she doesn't make Uncle Victor sad.

This meant when he tried to grab her, she may have ripped his arm out of it’s socket, taken his knife and put it just under the mask. Reflex thing from Talia's new training, okay? She's gun-ho for Marinette to put survival first--maybe its a trauma thing or a fellow ladybug thing. She's not sure and doesn't have the braining for it now.

“Tell your bots to stand down, or die like a filthy pig.” She was so glad Zsasz made her practice for these things over the years.

Pyg did as she said. Apparently something about her was terrifying enough to make him comply. Good.

Damian snapped his neck. Not enough to kill him, but enough to need a brace.

“The real Batman doesn’t kill.” Damian reminded himself. He looked scared. Oh--he thought he killed that guy, didn't he?

“You didn’t use enough force to kill him.” Marinette looked over at the dollotrons. “Do you have GCPD on speed dial or something?”

Damian clicked his tongue, tapped his ear and relayed a messaged to “Agent A’ before turning it off. “How did you get here anyway?”

“Teammate Voyaged to the wrong spot.”

“Tt.” She knew he didn't get the specifics, but got that it involved the Miraculous, which his mom banned him from investigating or being involved with. And neither of them were going to go against her.

Marinette frowned as she walked around, looking over the dollotrons. “I really hope they can recover.”

Damian didn’t comment on that. “You should go, before Batman or GCPD get here.”

Marinette nodded, tapping her own phone and messaging Uncle Oswald to send someone for her current location. And reminded him not to tell the others–-said it was a Paris thing and that she was waiting on a friend to put the pieces together so she could explain further. When he asked why she couldn’t quite yet, she sent his least favorite explanation.

“Extra Old Magic that I almost passed out from when making a puzzle giving the most basic information I could. Trust me, as long as it isn’t messed with, its safe enough. Just, can’t again.”

Oswald asked if she wanted assistance in Paris.

“A woman named Talia is helping right now. She’s why I was able to come this summer, and is working with others to end the threat.”

It burned a lot to type that much, but not too bad. not enough for the inflammation to show by the time Martin came by with her healing factor.

“My ride should be here in a few.”

“Adequate.” Robin swished his cape as he said that. Almost like… Oh. Did she really have to do this now? Given the boy’s movement’s yes, she did have to assure him his Robin suit was acceptable. Why are boys like this?

“Thank you for finally being the Robin that isn’t terrorizing the world of fashion.”

Damian did something between a huff and trying not to smile--she heard he hated smiling. Why was she getting that smothered smile? Was he sick or something? --“You are most welcome.”

She really wanted to know if he had any friends. Or if he was being bullied–scratch that, he’d be destroying them in seconds. No, something was happening to the boy and she had zero clue what it was. Something to look into when she isn't on vacation or dealing with akumas. 

“See you when I see you,” she wasn't expecting to, but she had a feeling Pegasus wanted revenge by making her drop into hero needed situations to get her to come back early. It was annoying, and wouldn't work. She's stubborn too.

“Send your brother my regards, and that next we meet, I will win.”

“Ah, fighting Hood too?”

“Tt, obviously.”

Marinette rolled her eyes left, evading Batman and the GCPD.

Martin gave her his disappointed look.

“I am not adopting a third Robin.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “I am not taking after my parents and adopting everyone Martin.”

Martin raised his eyebrow higher.

“Shut up–the RKC is different and you know it.”

He gave her that hollow smile he used in business meetings. The one that spelled out he knew what they didn't want him to, and would black mail them into doing what he wanted. Or on her, his shit-eating 'I already know where this is going and it's great for me, horrible for you' grin. 

“I hate this family.”

He shook his head.

Oswald checked her over. He did ask if her Talia was from “a league of something or other,” while checking her for injuries.

“All I know is she’s considered a wayward student and is helping.” She wasn't a snitch unless it was to the RKC. And even then, Talia felt like someone she should protect.

Oswald nodded, running his hands over his outfit. (Nervous habit. Concerned. Debating strategy).

“I’ll survive. Only five more years, and I get to choose where I live.”

Oswald relaxed at that. “Yes, yes. That’s true. How’s the, that collaboration with that singer you like going?”

Okay, that, that Marinette was fine with as a side effect. Meeting Clara and chatting with her regularly was a dream she didn't want to wake up from. “Clara is so cool, the Sirens would love her! And she’s super nice and asked for permission and everything before even starting the song. She thinks it’ll be finished in a few months with recording and promos and everything.”

“Good, good, and you made sure–”

“On royalties, yes, contract and everything, just like you taught me.”

Oswald smiled at that. “That’s my niece.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Oh, do you want to see what I’m working on as JMC? I took a few pics of this arctic suit and…”

* * *

Marinette wasn’t even shocked when Damian came in through her window. The others in the RKC didn’t even blink. Why? Its Gotham, and she's certain he's Robin (he hasn't spilled anything to Batman. Probably Nooroo's magic interfering in a helpful way for once). There was no way he didn't track down her brother ages ago (he can't hide for shit) and that they turned their Robin-Hood battles into some weird bonding activity kind of like Catwoman and Batman.

“Hey Demon Spawn.”

“Demon boy, good to see ya,” Ghoul said without looking up from his phone.

“Nice to know Jay’s baby brother has his manners. We now have proof Marinette is the only one immune to whatever lets him think that’s okay,” Rose absently added. So this was his first time using the window then, or coming to the real home base. Interesting.

Marinette did not react to Jason and Damian deciding her room was now an open sparing match, and that they just needed to avoid hitting the people and her dress form as she worked on it, with Ghoul texting someone, Rose watching something online, and Frost plugged in from the lab.

Puzzles had yet to get out of the grounding. Marinette was going to help him escape that night.

But for now, she had two idiots who’s forms were painfully off from what Talia showed her, and were definitely going to hurt themselves at this rate.

“Did you two completely forget everything from the League about basic form, or did you just decide you love the hospitals and easily-avoidable injuries?”

In a few seconds Marinette was adjusting them both, hitting Jay a few times when he tried to move into “hernia hell” forms while Damian huffed and tried to explain he was using advanced forms.

“I don’t give a damn if they give immortality, that move there allowed easy micro fractures which means fall the wrong way and you’re down a leg. Do you want to be down a leg mid-fight? No? Then don’t do that!”

Ghoul was taping. Rose stopped her show to watch Marinette “mom up” on the pair. Then demand they practice in the living room with the proper forms “Or so help me I will yeet to Metropolis where you have to be nice to people because there are no alleys to hide it!”

“She can’t possibly–”

“Demon Spawn, she’s Pixie Pop.”

Those seemed to be the magic words for Damian to go to the living room.

Marinette left after that–in Pixie Pop green with a bun, contour, and ballet flats. She had an idiot to help out of his dad’s latest grounding puzzle. She doesn’t have all summer.

* * *

Damian asked her why she kept reappearing beside him after it happened for the third time.

“I think he’s doing it on purpose now.”

“Any reason in particular.” Revenge, fear, abandonment issues.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Amusement.”

Marinette zip tied another dealer, deciding to be a little more honest with Talia's son. “And revenge for ditching Paris for the summer.”

Damian nodded slowly.

“I’m guessing HS still hasn’t checked his messages?”

“He vanished after Nightwing took over.”

“Ah.” That wasn’t good. “Should I be concerned?”

“He thinks Father is still alive.”

Marinette winced at that. She knew he didn’t exactly get to know Bruce well but still. That had to sting--but she knew any condolences would piss him off. Subject change. 

“Thanks for not killing him.”

“He is more useful doing other things.”

She had a feeling Damian was hoping Bruce was still alive too. She wondered if it was bad a part of her wanted Bruce to go through some of what Jay did. A part of her felt guilty for that, but the louder part didn’t. She wasn't the type to forgive easy, and with what happened to Jay and her having her brother vanish and tortured and killed under his watch, and then revived with a scrambled mind that she has to be around to focus properly--well, she's got a grudge and its personal but... She's trying not to let it affect her professional opinion of things. Trying. 

She wondered if she was becoming too much like her Father.

* * *

Father and her made dinner while Jay got ready for his mission that night. Marinette would be redirecting the calls for help.

They found out he drug dealers were also human traffickers.

Zsasz was going with.

Marinette was told she wasn’t allowed to listen to the comms, just keep people away electronically.

She did.

She didn’t like not being there.

Jay came back a little woozy.

Apparently Dick showed up as Batman and tried to stop him. Then knocked off the helmet for a second.

Dick recognized him.

Jay hit him hard and bolted. Damian wasn’t saying anything, but it was still early.

She got a text saying his mentor was only lightly concussed. Marinette sent him a ‘how to care for’ list and added “Strap him to the bed. If possible, make someone else cover for a bit.”

* * *

Puzzles decided to trap ‘Batman’ in a light puzzle when he was recovered. More to make sure his brain was working. No death traps, just frustrating riddles and very hard to pick locks. Checking fine motor skill, logical reasoning and basic 'can you think through like we need Batman to do' in a soft test. It was for the good of Gotham, and on her end a slight revenge for leaving Jay alone and pushing her very confused older brother away after he was stolen from her and all contact was cut off. She's a little petty, okay?

Damian was off patrolling elsewhere when Marinette ambushed Dick and dropped him in it.

She did send “agent A” a quick message on the comms.

“Making sure his brain isn’t too scrambled. Just Puzzles and me, so no worries.”

Apparently this confused the other members of the batfam–namely Oracle (She’d like to know when there was a changing of the Batgirl guard) and Spoiler.

Alfred apparently knew enough about her from when Jay was there and ranted about her to him during the initial search for Princess. She was glad no one had made the connection just yet–Damian being close to ‘Pixie” was fine. Princess was a danger in the League’s mind–at least that’s what the last hack let her know. (If they don’t want her hacking them, use a better security system Bats).

Spoiler made it in and froze when she saw Marinette and Puzzles in the control room arguing over giving him a hint.

“Are you sure its a bad idea?”

“Concussion, we need to make sure he’s mentally functioning all the way in case Uncle Riddler relapses or its someone worse.”

“But still.”

“Tests don’t need to be fair, and we already made it easy.”

Spoiler just… stared at them. Because what the fuck? How do you react to a tiny asain kid talking to a ginger in glasses in what should be a Rogue's HQ? A Rouge's HQ with no security or anything. Just two kids, running the trap and watching 'Batman' stumble on everything puzzle.

“I still say we could give him a hint, teachers do it all the time.”

“I say we call Red.”

“Nooo--They’re fighting-fighting and I’m not giving him an upper hand on someone still recovering!”

“But Nets.”

“Butts are for sitting Puzzles.”

“Lies, they are for legs. and for the record I was using the conjunction but not the anatomy butt.”

“You’re a teenage boy, I have to check.”

“… I’m going to leave now.” 

Marinette turned to see Spoiler looking at them like they were a safe breed of insanity that was only vaguely off-putting. And yes, she does need to defend her earlier comment because why was there a witness to her and Puzzles' banter? Only Uncle Riddle and Uncle Ed ever watched.

“What? he’s a boy, I do have to check.”

“Not arguing that.”

“Hey! I resent that!”

“Too bad.”

“…but what did you kidnap Batman.”

“Nightwing,” the pair corrected. It was automatic at this point--she knew Batman and this guy was not Batman.

“Wrong gait, height, posture, build and slight variations in the suit to try to compensate are wrong. Plus, different fighting style and B is missing as a civie so,” Marinette shrugged.

“Please tell me you’re not who I think you are.” Oops. She gave herself away.

“Not sure who you think I am, so sure, I’m not them.”

A light went off on the screens.

“He did it! but his time is still bad. Is this just an adult thing or a healing brain thing?” Marinette really wanted a straight answer on that one.

Spoiler looked at the time comparison Marinette had up.

“Both.”

“Growing up sucks.”

“So does puberty," Spoiler said.

“Don’t remind me,” Puzzles whined.

Spoiler smothered a smile.

“I am so glad it hasn’t hit hard yet.”

“Silence lucky one.”

“I’m a girl that’s going to bleed for a month for years. And deal with guys telling me to smile more when I want the world to burn for making period cramps a thing.”

“Hey, quick question, which Rouge has dibs on you?”

“Communal property,” Puzzles pulled her a bit closer then. “And she’s my best friend, so back off.”

“Mine went on a world tour, you can share.”

“No.”

“I’m only here for the summer, so try Robin.”

“I think he’s feral.”

Marinette thought about what she'd seen of how he fights and acts, especially when he wasn't focusing on her at that moment. “You’re not wrong.”

“You met him?” Puzzles was pouting. Spoiler was intrigued. Oh, well... show time to throw off a hero then.

“He is the only one of you that doesn’t look like he’s trying to make the world of fashion weep. As compensation he must be the most savage, reflecting the true horrors of fashion and the terrible clash the traffic light truly is.”

Spoiler decided that ‘Puzzles best friend' was safe enough and watched ‘Batman’ struggle on a few more puzzles.

“Think you can get him to do practice puzzles or something to help get back up there?”

“Agent A will make him after seeing these scores–oh and oracle wants a copy of the footage, you mind?”

“Sure, when the test is over.”

“He’s going to be so mad.”

“I mean, wasn’t the usual one always brooding?”

“Chicken or bad period piece that thinks its edgy by cutting out the fun parts of history?” Marinette was starting to regret letting Nuit and Felix pick on movie nights. They were both horrible influences on her. It was embarrassing how she was picking up on their commentary.

Spoiler was grinning? Hard to tell with a full face mask. “Yes to all of that–seriously, can I keep you? Red Robin is flaky.”

“I know," Marinette could recall more than once when she had to drag the boy from his own near-death during his Bat-stalking, lecture him on safety, only for him to not hear a damn thing and miss a meet up the next night due to film development on his ancient film camera. "If its not his hyper fixation, he is worse that Frosted Flakes. He doesn’t even try to be sugary, just bitter about being taken away from his project.” He was ready to chuck her that one time she ruined a film roll to get him out of the danger zone during a fight. Until he saw why and was huffy about her not saving him AND the film roll, 'since you're so amazing' and yes, she does know how passive aggressive he can be. She's certain he's trying to be the king of it.

“Where is B when I need him?" Spoiler huffed, "I can’t adopt you, can I?”

“The Sirens and half the rouges will fight you first.” Riddles decided not to point out the RKC were part of that group--probably trying not to speak for them or this one doesn't know about them. She'd have to play along then, probably mention some of the Paris side.

“Second wave is my civie family, and somehow I now have a angry ballet dancer and a bodyguard on the roster.”

“Nets; How?”

“I still have no idea." She really didn't. She blames Chloe and Adrien, though mostly Chloe. "All I did was share a hyper fixation with dancer and somehow a bodyguard five degrees removed follows her friend around, and somehow I ended up as the guy’s mama duck I guess.”

“Please let me keep you for the commentary purposes alone.” Spoiler was a potential threat, but a low level one for now. her tone mostly indicated joke, but there felt like some part of her that would if given the opportunity. ~~Maybe in another universe or timeline. But not this one. In this one she's with the Rogues.~~

“Can’t, Mama,” she dropped the last ‘n’, “barely lets me leave without family involved, and she hates the Gotham side.”

“I still don’t get why,” Puzzle groaned. They both knew she felt better in Gotham than Paris, and that she was very, very good at surviving in Gotham. In Paris he knew she felt restricted. They both knew Paris wasn't her home.

“Have you seen Gotham from outsider perspective?" He needed a reality check before trying to do what Chat Noir was encouraging her to do. Give her an easy out of Paris. "They think its hell on earth.”

“We’re a cursed city of sin, what LA only dreams of being,” Puzzles was almost wistful.

“...As a nightmare I hope,” Marinette finished, returning her attention to 'Batman's' practice run-in with Riddler.

–

Marinette rolled her eyes when Jay stumbled in late.

“So, date, mission or other?” He was being distant lately. It bugged her. Something was up and she was out of the loop.

“I am not dating.”

“Mission you don’t want me knowing about because you’re trying to keep me out of this even though we both know I inevitably get involved then.”

Jay ran a hand through his hair at that. “Look, I died doing this stuff at your age.”

Marinette kind of wanted to point out she died regularly in Paris, so what’s the harm? She had a feeling it would not be well received.

“Fine, whatever.”

Jay sighed, knowing that was not the ‘I trust your judgment’ but the ‘I kind of hate you’ whatever.

“So, Dad said you were kicking ass as a designer in Paris.”

She is. She doesn't want to talk about Paris though--she'll be forced back soon enough. ~~She wished she never had to leave. but Ladybug. and family.~~ “Almost done with your new uniform. Changed the armor so its easier to fix and Ghoul said he’d handle alterations with Rose since those two can follow a stitch pattern.”

Jay paused at that. “Why?”

“If you’re going around as Red Hood then you need a hood. Rectifying that for you Helmet head.”

Jay rolled his eyes--his sister was hell-bent on that point. “Fine, does it look cool.”

“And its practical.” 

She made sure to make full use of Chloe's fashion history rants on armor fashion and rules and its degradation in the modern era. Multiple layers, plain, using black as the primary with red as an accent. Silk to make it damn near impermeable and minimize the bullet wounds in his chest, with a lighter silk layer for his arms as a just-in-case. She let him use his preferred 'body armor' chest plate on top, with a inner red silk layer to his new hoodie. A small call back to what she used to call him, to their past. She made sure there were easy spots to hang hand guns, mags, knives (Riddler called throwing knife lessons since Jerome's face sometimes causes flashbacks to his death), a grappling hook gun and a few other goodies she didn't doubt he'd was hiding from her, and would use once she was gone. 

She's worried about what he's gotten into, but the Sirens and everyone else said what he's doing is a big help for the citizens and a big blind spot for Batman with his war on Gotham's crime.

Jerome promised her he'd help him with it from a distance. Something about ensuring the money burned? She didn't know the whole thing, just that it would involve a lot of fire and an old pyromaniac friend of Father's volunteered to join in on this one.

If she was completely honest, she'd admit she was scared out of her mind for her family and what they were planning to do without her or her strategies. It was a big risk, dangerous and she wants to help. 

If it wasn't for the Paris Problem, she knows she'd fight to be involved. She may be eleven, but this is her city too. She wants to protect it too. 

* * *

Marinette blinked at Pegasus when she was dragged back. It looked like the battle was pretty bad.

“Do I want to know?”

Max grimaced. “No. It’ll be on the Ladyblog later when you get back-back.”

Marinette nodded, transformed, fixed what needed to be fixed, and detransformed. She felt more sick that usual.

“Are you good to go back?” Max was hovering. They were in his room.

“I need condensed sunlight.”

“Give me a minute…here.” He handed her a large box that began to glow.

Marinette blinked a few times when she saw it. “Why do you have a yellow star simulator?”

“Purposes.”

“Cryptic.” Marinette switched it on. “Thanks.”

Max nodded, watching her as in ten minutes she was more relaxed and had her usual color back.

“I can go now.”

Max nodded, readying to send her back. “The usual location?”

“Why not, as long as I have a snack after I should be good.” Last time they tried somewhere else she ended up in the river. She didn’t like it--she’d take Robin’s weird situations over that any day.

She walked through without much issue, ear plugs in and weights on her ankles this week in case of errant flying.

She blinked twice when she saw Superboy--who’s around Rose’s age--sitting with her and discussing who was given the worse parental figure by Batman in the Wayne Gardens. She was in a tree?

“He wouldn’t even talk to me.”

“She literally holds Gotham hostage if I don’t tell her where I’m going.”

“But does she at least feed you?”

“Yes--wait does he not?”

“I’m pretty sure if he could morally justify it, he would have left me to die.”

Marinette looked around for Damian or Robin.

It was Robin this time, scowling at her as ‘Batman’ was there watching the pair. Wonderful.

“How did you get here???” Nightwing really needed to work on his Batman. Like, really bad. Bats can and will hide his emotions--compassion never but surprise and that level of emoting aren't his usual. It's obvious it isn't the real Batman.

“Magic--not mine.” Marinette swung out of the tree for fun--if Rose was there then it wasn’t anything serious. 

“Nets, explain how Ivy is worse than Supes,” Rose demanded.

“Supes is worse--he lives in the arctic to avoid people. Worse by default: isolation and prime manipulation setting.” Marinette walked over to the pair. Nightwing wasn’t as good at detective work and Robin was in the ‘ally only when Bats is away’ category. Her best bet was talk to the pair and leave.

“Traitor,” Rose pouted at her.

“I like her.” She was wondering if it was a sunshine-y Metropolis thing or if heroes in general just liked her. Was she hero-nip? Between the Black Cats, Spoiler and now Superboy, she was beginning to think she might be. 

“Back off, my sister, mine!” Rose’s vines wrapped around Marinette to emphasize the point.

She huffed at that, careful to keep her strength hidden as she pushed a few vines off. Nightwing might not be a Batman level detective, but he is around metas a lot, and familiar with Poison Ivy and her vines. She's not pushing her luck.

“Good to see your powers are in full swing.”

“Oh hush you.”

Marinette looked around, trying to figure out if they were in any danger.

“Miss…” ‘Batman’ began.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Miss it is then. Miss, would you mind telling me how you know Rose?”

“Cousins.”

‘Batman’ twitched at that. “Really.”

“Yep,” Marinette popped her ‘p’. Cadmus shenanigans made them sisters, but she wasn’t telling that to a Bat that will connect the dots and give her to Supes. And Cousins was viable given that she does call Poison Ivy her aunt. 

“I am not getting more than that out if you, am I?”

“Extremely unlikely.”

“Tt.”

Marinette decided it was time to go. No guarantee Robin wouldn't break his so-far silence on her. “Anyways, I have to get home before Jay realizes I left again.”

“Is he still on you about letting him know first?” Rose huffed with her arms crossed.

Marinette shrugged. “Gotham.” She looked over at Superboy then--Metropolis people in Gotham were prone to getting harassed or attacked due to the long-held rivalry between the two cities. She had a feeling someone would strike if he strayed. And so far, she didn't hate or fear Superboy, so she might as well give him some advice before vanishing. “Seriously though, stick with the batfam, most of our villains would eat your kind for breakfast.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Because its true.”

Marinette decided to leave at that. Excuse was already given.

“Would you like an escort?” She knew Nightwing was good at finding information. Use of social niceties and making it look like a big advantage to her, while getting her location and having a chance to learn more about her and the magic that dropped her off in a tree. He may not be Batman, but he was his partner for years for a reason. 

“I can find my way back just fine.” She could hear Robin standing, likely to tail her. “Also your cape is noisy, and I’m not going to be a target because someone thinks I’m your civilian.”

That caused Batman to make Robin stand down. But he was looking at her weirdly, and Superboy gave her a slight side eye. Shit--she outted herself as a sensory meta or someone with a wicked sensory disorder. Either way, information was accidentally disclosed and she didn't like it. 

Robin huffed, glaring at her. She’d pay for that later. Oh well. She had bigger problems and hopefully this would be swept under the rug by whatever Jay was planning to do once she left tomorrow morning.

* * *

Marinette rolled her eyes when she was finally leaving for Paris. Damian spent the night, Jay refused to let her sleep alone, and Rose and Puzzles joined in the “not a cuddle puddle” Jay started. She was glad Damian didn’t join–-she’s pretty sure someone would have died. (Frost was busy with his internship and Ghoul was staying with him. They chatted for a bit before the rest of their weird family invaded her room and stole her laptop.)

Instead Damian just kept a not-quite distance and helped her escape the cuddle-puddle once the others were asleep.

“Are you certain I cannot help you in Paris?”

“Yes. Your mom was clear in her terms; if you come, she walks.”

Damian huffed a tiny bit at that. What he knew was vague at best (per Talia's demands) but he knew it was a long haul battle, possibly a war **with magic** , and that his mother banished him to Gotham. 

He had to feel left out at the least, and useless or abandoned at worst. Damage control time. “Thanks for offering.”

“You are still under trained.”

Marinette didn't argue that. In magic, she is. Otherwise she's not under trained.“I fight hand to hand and weapons, not yo-yos and rubber ducks.”

“… you had to win using a rubber duck.”

“Distraction,” Marinette shrugged. “Magic.”

Damian scowled. “It complicates everything.”

Marinette hummed, agreeing wholeheartedly while leaning on him. “Got to go soon?”

“Grayson will wonder where I am if I don’t.”

Marinette moved away, giving him room to leave. “Stay safe, and try not to kill my relatives unless they’re killing people that don’t deserve it.”

“The Sirens are safe, I make no promises otherwise.”

She only wanted to stay back more at that declaration. But she can't. ~~Ladybug. Paris problem. Maman's secret.~~ “If it looks like it was planned and a clown is involved, it's Jeremiah and open season. If it looks sloppy and has a clown, its Jerome. He has bird wrists, so restrain and you’re good to go.”

Damian raised an eyebrow at that. “Is there any other way?”

For her, yes. Scent, movement patterns, vocabulary, vocal patterns, slights in expression. But for others? “Not really. Jeremiah keeps it so they look a lot a like. And Jerome is trying to make his scars less visible so…”

Damian nodded. “I will see you next summer then with an update on the situation. Best of luck.”

After he left Marinette tried to soak in the calm. She knew she was returning to a strange Paris that was more dangerous than Gotham. She hoped Daesuqa would have another solution by the time she got back–-that they’d have Nooroo back already.

She knew it wouldn’t happen, but still. It was a nice wish. But wishes are for children, and she’s certain there aren’t any in Paris. Not in the ways people mean when they say children or child or kid. Hawkmoth made sure of that.

Play-time was over, she’s eleven and has to face reality: Paris is her problem. She has to solve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you’re following me on tumblr or have been stalking my works, you know that I’m also doing a rewrite of the beginning of this under the same title, form Marinette’s POV following her younger years (And will then just throw more of this from her more limited POV). This does mean slower updates, but it also means I had to plan out how the years go so we also have an endgame for plot, character intros—yes more miraculous heroes are on their way, and not all from cannon because I can. And yes, this does mean a lot of problems for Marinette (She deserves better, but its part of her arc so whoops!)
> 
> Horrible foreshadowing for readers: Listen to Skin and Bones by Beth Crowley to figure out what the long term arc for out favorite heroine is.


	20. Chapter 13 Marinette is (Rudely) Reminded Paris is a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette returns from Gotham only to deal with an akuma, mistaken identity, a renewed fame and new responsibilities as a civilian that are more suited to her as Ladybug. Then there's the (expected) drama that happens whenever Chloe is undergoing a redemption but isn't all the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder, this is a longass fic, so... 'necessary' conflicts time.   
> As always, enjoy the insanity.

She almost groaned when someone gave her a pamphlet, something about Paris having changed while she was gone. That there was a possible change in who Ladybug was or maybe it was being shared like the Black Cat miraculous. The public isn’t sure. But there’s a pamphlet telling people what to expect, known abilities of the main miraculous users (hers, the Cats, Kim and Max. So far Alix hasn’t used her ability in public, and the Turtle’s remains a mystery since he’s only been seen once).

She almost kicks the guys that scoffs at the information, including the (updated) list of approved akuma attack safe houses. Apparently her family’s bakery was listed as ‘extremely safe, good for longer attacks,’ and ‘occupants battle ready’ with the caveat of ‘don’t anger the daughter, she could probably destroy you’ that made her smile. Okay, Were-Dad incident may be more success in over-exposure than drawback with the new space her fellow Parisians were giving her.

She spotted Nonno with ease—he elbowed everyone out of the way and screamed “Mia topolina!”

Marinette almost broke him in her hug. She missed him so, so much. “Nonno, sono toranto.*”

Then there was a fast moving crowd and clear evacuation orders. She had to go—they’d probably need Ladybug. She slipped out of Nonno’s grasp and moved ahead, yelling that the crowd was pushing her.

Rolland tries to get Marinette away from the attack, only to see she’s already ran off ahead of him. He evacuates the area with others while Marinette runs into an alleyway, phone out and texting Max to get her out as Pegasus. She sends the text but is too late.

The akuma found her.

“Get back here and fight me!” The child yelled, in full armor with a sword in hand, moving faster than most non-metas.

Marinette kept moving back, dodging attacks as the akuma yells at her “Tsurugi Kagami, fight me!”

Marinette is shown to be confused as she ducks and dodges the giant sword they wield.

“I think you got the wrong girl.” Marinette drops to the ground and rolls away, popping back up as she says “baker’s daughter, Marinette Dupain Cheng, into fashion.” She barely dodges a sword slash aimed at her head by bending backwards, “not swords.” She fell into a series of backhand springs, “and acrobatics.”

The akuma keeps following her because, “You’re Asian and you were on a plane!”

She groaned internally and didn’t bother hiding her expression while dodging another blow. “Kid, not every Asian girl is the same kind of Asian. I’m Chinese American on Maman’s side, Father’s is squiggly but I think he’s mostly Korean American? Not sure but there’s more of us then you white boy.”

the akuma kid frowned, still fighting her but not as viciously. “But China is Japan!”

Wincing, Marinette continues her lecture “not the same or interchangeable—if you can keep Canadian, American and Australian and brit separate, you can learn how to separate Asian countries. Influence isn’t being the same.”

“If you’re not Tsurugi, why were you on a plane!”

“I can visit family dude, they live in the USA.”

The kid stops at that. “You were seeing your family?”

Marinette nodded then, slowly approaching the kid. “Yeah, Father has summers, Maman gets me the rest of the year.”

“Oh.” The akuma kid looked down, pouting then. “Then where’s Tsurugi?”

Marinette shrugged, “No clue.”

Hawkmoth’s mask flashed on the kid’s face.

“But!”

The akuma kid looked up and focused on her then. “Wait? Are you the girl from the Were-Dad video?”

Marinette sighed. “Yeah, that’s me.”

The akuma kid's eyes went wide. “You’re so cool! Can I fight you too?”

Marinette opened and closed her mouth. “You know what, as long as we can do a no-magic match, sure.”

The akuma kid frowned, uncertain. “Why not?”

“Magic is totally cheating if both parties can't use it, and sadly, I lack any and all magic.”

“Oh, okay!" The kid scowled as he said, "Hawkmoth take your butterfly back!”

The mask glowed.

“Shut up, she took down a big scary akuma and can dodge, she’s clearly better than Tsurugi to fight! Now off with the butterfly!”

The child fainted as the butterfly left.

Chat Nuit appeared, catching it in a jar. “I see my purrincess did it again. Third time you handled an akuma before us.” Nuit walked over to her calmly, a small smirk on his face. “You know, if you want to join, all you have to do is ask.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m good. Now, I think this kid is lost, so, think Aspik or Queen Bee can take him home,” she put her hands on her hips. “Or am I on that?” She raised an eyebrow, daring him to stick her with this after almost a day on a plane.

Nuit did a once over of her before saying, “I’ll have Pegasus handle it, he’ll be here soon anyways... Did you just get back?”

Marinette nodded absently.“Still need to get my luggage. Go give that to Ladybug and fix this mess, okay?” She phrased it like a question but left no room for him to see it as anything but an order.

The corner of Nuit’s mouth twitched, trying not to grin.

“Of course purrincess, good to have you and your horrible idea of good movies back.”

Marinette shooed him with her hands as she turned to the scared victim as they woke up. Obviously disoriented. “Ignore him, he’s a stray.”

“Me-owch,” Aspik said as he came over. “Remind me not to bug her after an attack."

“Plane ride and no luggage yet either,” Nuit summarized, still not quite leaving until the victim and Marinette were both safe.

“Ah, that’ll do it." Aspik plucked a string on his lyre, activating its comm capacity. "Give me a sec and… Queenie’s getting her things now.”

Marinette ignored the pair’s conversation in favor of the likely traumatized child before her, crouching to their level. “Now, do you know what happened?”

The kid frowned, looking around. “I… akuma?”

Marinette nodded, trying to project neutrality and melt it into as much genuine positivity as she could. “It happens, and guess what? You’re one of the few that told Hawkmoth to go away, and did it!”

“Really?” The kid looked guilty and hopeful. Her goal was to quash that guilt before he went home.

“Really. And I promised to fight you sometime with no magic.”

“Wait a minute—Were-dad’s daughter!” The kid was grinning, practically vibrating then.

“Yep,” Marinette popped her ‘p’. “And you’re the kid that told Hawkmoth to go away, which is much cooler than yelling at an akuma and being a reckless idiot like me.”

“No way, you were super awesome! Can I have your autograph!”

She still had no idea how to respond to that. But… “How about you come over sometime and I can give you one then? You know which bakery right?”

The kid nodded, grinning too bright. God, she missed Gotham already. Less sunlight, no one cares about being meta, and she has her family nearby so she doesn’t have to stick to one language the whole time. It was starting to give her a headache to speak in just French after a summer of English primary with no one caring how many she slid into when she was tired.

“Good, then why don’t you come over sometime after calling and we can hang out then?”

“Yes!” The kid fist pumped, bouncing back and forth by the time Pegasus showed up.

“I see a few people are in need of my assistance?” Pegasus was being a bit smug, well, she knew because Max but to everyone else it seemed professional. She knew her favorite lab partner better.

“Kid first. Nuit went off to Ladybug, and I need my luggage still, so no.”

Pegasus rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “Think of home, okay?”

The kid nodded, closing their eyes. “Got it!”

“Voyage.” The portal opened up right in front of the kid. In it Marinette spotted a living room as the kid ran off and the portal closed behind him.

She made her way back to the airport before Pegasus could make an offer, finding Queen Bee standing tall and her luggage beside the hero.

“A cab should bee here in just a moment!”

“Why must you all pun?”

Queen Bee grinned back at her. “Side effects of Aspik exposure.”

Marinette huffed, waiting for the cab with the hero hovering.

“So, third time de-akumatizing.”

“I only did that once.”

“Directly, yes. And incited two other instances.”

“If this about—"

“No, its just, could you maybe help us with Ladybug on making a civilian plan for helping others reject their akumatized self?”

Marinette opened and closed her mouth. “I have no idea how I did it though.”

Each case was different. Nathaniel; she betrayed his trust in her to break his akumatized item and trapped the butterfly. For Papa; she just vented and it may have been also a call out on him acting like a horrible parent by doing what his akumatized self was doing and that gave him a wake up call to Not Do That. (Villainy is for the Gotham side, not Parisian). And the kid was just a mistaken identity, prove the mistake, and somehow end up being his new fight target—she didn’t get it.

Maybe it was protecting self identity and the akumatized self being shown as a violation by someone important to the akumatized victim was what did it?

And the boy just had a target-fighter change and the akumatized self was in violation of the rules of engagement for the akumatized victim’s new goal—fight Marinette.

Wait, both cases only needed the akumatized person to see being akumatized at the time as an obstacle to whatever their true goal was—Papa’s was being a good father and the boy’s must have been to fight someone strong (for whatever reason).

“You have a thinking face on.”

“I may have a working theory, but I'll need to go over this when I am not on plane sleep.”

“Fair enough, your ride’s here.”

Marinette got into the cab, Queen Bee putting her things in with her.

“Thank you for your help purrincess,” Queen Bee grinned with a wave before running off.

“I never should have fed the strays,” Marinette mumbled.

The cab driver was silent, almost numbingly so. She'd be worried if she wasn’t so tired. When they got to her house and she moved to pay him for the fare, he stopped her.

“The Mayor paid for it already, something about it as a reward for your help with the new Anti-Akumatazation Government. Which, uh, good luck little lady.”

Marinette groaned. “I just got back, what the hell happen—Ladyblog.” She sat up, grabbing her things. “Ladyblog, news sites and so many text barrages are a-go.”

The cab driver nodded slowly, gawking at her as she moved about.

“Thank you, have a safer day.”

“Kid, the akuma already happened, it _will_ be safer now.” With that, the man drove off.

Marinette smiled when came in the back way, her parents busy running the shop. It was still early, and she needed sleep. Desperately.

She climbed up her ladder and felt… off.

Marinette took a deep breath when she was back in her room. It felt alien–the aggressive levels of pink were for Marinette as Marinette Dupain-Cheng to keep her friends from stealing her things as they were ‘their color’ and therefore ‘theirs’ by default years ago. Marinette is all pink and bubbly and nervous and happy baker's daughter into fashion. She still feels like Jillian Smith, daughter of practicing psychologist Doctor Smith, and Pixie Pop who fights drug dealer and Princess who is under the Council’s watch and Safety Nets who plots and executes plans and handles communication for the RKC.

She forced herself to unpack and crawled into bed, unaware that the person she was accused of being was looking for her, or that the Paris internet and news cycle was having a field day after some comments from the battle were caught--her in the aftermath and bantering with Nuit and Aspik--while Chat Noir was being interviewed and confirmed one thing: Were-Dad’s daughter has now taken down three akuma when the miraculous team struggled and would be working with the AAG to help develop techniques to help civilians coax others out of their akumatazation.

She would kick Chat Noir’s butt another time. For now, she needed sleep, and to get herself back into Marinette mode.

\--

Marinette jumped when Papa called her down. She was awake, it was dinner time (not surprising) and apparently some girl was here for her? She hadn’t texted anyone she was back yet besides asking Pegasus to get her (and Max may know she’s back, but he wouldn’t tell the others until she was rested) and the Cats always came in from her balcony and avoided her parents finding out about hiding in her room like the plague.

So imagine her confusion when some Japanese girl with a short bob (who did look a lot like her given her own tan at the moment) was sitting in her living room. Ramrod straight. 

“Uh… hi?”

The girl got up and stalked over to Marinette. Her posture was a little too similar to Felix’s for Marinette’s taste—high on formality and probably going to say something about how she looks like a mess.

“I must apologize for one of my fans attacking you.”

What?

“I,” Marinette didn’t know how to process this. She is sleepy still, not in Marinette-mode and has a Gotham-life hangover. And now mildly suspicious of everything. “You didn’t send them,” Because then she’d have to be Hawkmoth, and Marinette was fairly certain he’s a man and Dad Aged, not Her Aged. “Did you?”

The girl frowned at that question. “No, but they attacked you thinking you were me.”

Oh. OH!

“You’re the swordswoman they were after.” Good job brain, finally starting to work. She needs sugar. Or coffee--no. Growth stunter. Stick with sugar.

“Fencer,” the girl corrected. “Tsurugi Kagami,” she held out her hand.

Marinette hesitantly shook it. The girl had a good grip for a normal human. “Marinette Dupain Cheng.”

“You dodged the attacks excellently. I must ask, where did you learn to fight like that?”

“Trial and error, akuma attacks, and checking out videos online.” And Gotham, but details, details that could send Maman off the deep end that she was avoiding (like the video, the video she’d look into when the akumas were slowing down. Probably winter break—Hawkmoth’s butterflies seem to hate the cold.)

“I see, perhaps you could show me sometime?”

With her schedule lacking things to do for over a week before school, and the growing need to distract herself from the fact her Gotham family was hiding things and didn’t want her helping them with missions that she was clearly able to help from a safe distance with? And avoid thinking about the footage from Cadmus before the branch doing her surgery vanished?

“Sure, you know where I live after all, and SIC has decent sparing rooms and a referee.”

“That new public work, Special Interest Central?”

“Actually,” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck. “Its just open to the public. Its owned by three kids around our age.” She was not going to point out that she’s friends with the owners, nor that it was a gift to her and her friends.

Kagami frowned. “I will have to look into that then.”

Marinette nodded, wondering what dimension she woke up in, and how to return to her normal one.

“May I have your contact information?”

Marinette nodded, quietly putting her number in and wondering when the other would leave her to recover her sleep.

“Do you prefer your whole name or a nickname?” The girl… grimaced? She was showing all her teeth, and Marinette was not certain if she inhaled some delayed-reaction-hallucinogen or not before leaving Gotham.

“Uh, my whole name.”

“Thank you Marinette, your hair is very shiny.” She did the thing again, but it was less extreme. A smile? She thinks it’s a smile.

“Uh thank you. Your hair’s pretty too.”

“Thank you.” Kagami’s phone beeped. “I have to go. I am sending you a text now and we can further discuss plans later.”

“Sure?” Marinette is so not awake, but can’t find a reason to say no really. She does need a sparring partner. Maybe she can do a surface search on her? wait—she has a reporter in the Operation Rose Garden chat—she can just ask Alya.

“Enjoy your night.”

“You too,” Marinette walked her out, turning to stare at her parents. “What just happened?”

“Topolina…” Papa began.

“Mia colombe,” Maman continued with a raised eyebrow. “Did you forget to tell us something?”

Many things, but she doubted that’s what Maman wanted her to say.

“No?” She had a feeling they’d tell her in a second.

“Marinette, you were in another akuma attack.”

Oh, that.

“I forgot.”

Maman and Papa exchanged a look.

“You forgot.”

“How do you forget that?”

Marinette shrugged. “I was tired and wasn’t sure if it was a realistic dream or something.”

“Marinette,” Maman put a hand on her shoulder. “Does this sort of thing happen a lot? You getting targeted?”

Marinette frowned at that. “Not really? I mean, it was just Evillustrator, Were-Dad and the kid from today, but that one was mistaken identity so…”

“And a few kids in your class.”

Marinette shrugged. Her school was one of Hawkmoth’s favorites—many metas with pent up emotions. “The Saints Academy and Soliel Rose are hit a lot too.”

Her parents exchanged a look. “Are you sure you’re safe at Dupont?”

Dupont was the safest place for people like her. “Absolutely, Maman, Papa, what is this about?”

The pair exchange another look. “We were wondering if you’d be safer with homeschooling and an apprenticeship as JMC.”

Marinette shook her head. “No, I like going to school.” She was able to prevent more akuma that way. She could see her friends and practice science and work on inventions and Tikki had to stay quiet and not talk which was so much better and just. “I like my school, and I promise, I’m as safe there as everyone else in Paris.”

Her parents shared a look. “If you’re sure…”

Of staying in school? “Positive.”

Of her safety? She's Ladybug, she's never safe.

“Alright then. Remember, if you need anything, we’re here.”

No, she thought to herself, if she needed something she would do it herself. She’s been fine this long, she could keep it up. It wasn’t until after dinner that she checked her messages and twitched, only a little bit.

Best Nerd (Max): I’ll take down what I can

Sunshine Baby Duck: Why are you everywhere now?

Sunshine Baby Duck: Oh and my father wants to talk—something about helping you capitalize on this for your career—let me know when you’re free!

Evil Gremlin from England: How are you holding up?

Skatergirl X-treme: Bitch, what the hell.

Queenie: So you’re famous again. Should I get my guards to your place or…

Unknown: I am texting you now as I stated before –Tsurugi Kagami

Marinette ignored the others spamming her phone for the moment, clicking on the unknown and adding the other as a contact.

Marinette: Hey Kagami

She flipped through her other messages, firing off quick responses

To Chloe

Marinette: I’m safe for now… keep you updated. Standby for now.

To Evil Gremlin

Marinette: I don’t have any injuries so no need to worry

To Miraculous Monsters (Alix, Kim, Max)

Marinette: I do not control the akuma

Marinette: Kim, please stop spamming me with sad monkey memes

Marinette: Do what you can, I don’t want this to stay up as me—maybe blur instead

To Sunshine Baby Duck

Marinette: I have a feeling I’m going to be busy for a while.

Adrien: I can come with Gorilla to get you

Marinette rolled her eyes. She knew she was in no state to be social, let alone be around a famous fashion mogul while having his full attention. Before she could respond Felix texted her back.

Evil Gremlin: I didn’t ask about just your physical state Marinette. How are you mentally?

Marinette scowled at that.

Sunshine Baby Duck: are you texting Felix too?

Sunshine Baby Duck: you are

Evil Gremlin: I apologize for whatever drivel my cousin is sending you, and will ensure he doesn’t try to impose his idea of what you should do on you.

She appreciated the sentiment but honestly, she isn’t going to do something just because Adrien asked. She isn’t one of his fan girls, thank you very much. 

To Evil Gremlin and Sunshine Baby Duck

Marinette: I need space right now.

Tsurugi Kagami: Would a light spar tomorrow at 20:00 at the Special Interest Central be acceptable timing?

Marinette: Sure, I’m running on Gotham time still

Tsurugi Kagami: Good, I will see you then.

Tsurugi Kagami: If I may, what is your blood type?

Marinette raised an eyebrow

Marinette: do you need a transfusion or something?

Tsurugi Kagami: No.

Tsurugi Kagami: In Japan it is an icebreaker and a way to know one another with blood type personalities.

Tsurugi Kagami: Link. Mine is O.

Marinette: Oh. Mine is O too. Hm, not too far off since I do design clothes and am working on my brand...

Tsuguri Kagami: I have similar thoughts on mine as a fencer.

Marinette: That’s cool, do you have any style preference? The only fencer I know is my friend’s friend Adrien.

Evil Gremlin: I hope you feel better soon. I have taken away Adrien’s phone to prevent him from contacting you at the moment. I believe he is skyping your other friends to complain about the injustice.

Marinette snorted. She could hear Chloe telling Adrien to calm down.

Queenie: So is Adrien allowed to text you right now?

(Sabrina) Best President Ever: I can send some friends over to help with any crowding or reporters tomorrow

Marinette: If he stops asking me questions about scheduling and when to meet his dad, sure. But I think he’s stuck on it right now, so no.

Queenie: I am giving him a Talk now.

Marinette shuddered. That was never good.

Best President Ever: do you need anything?

Marinette: Can I just sleep now? my phone is being blown up by everyone and new friend.

Best President Ever: New friend?

Marinette: Tsurugi Kagami, texting her now

Tsuguri Kagami: There are not many ‘styles’ but with the weapons I prefer to use a sabre over a foil or epee but I dislike the smaller target area compared to an epee’s full body, but it is much better than a foil’s torso only targeting area.

Marinette quickly looked up what she meant.

Marinette: So you like the most sword-like but don’t like the restrictions on scoring?

Tsurugi Kagami: Correct. I take it you are not too familiar with fencing?

Marinette: Not really. With sports, i kind of avoid them unless its something i do or one of my friends does. with fighting, i focus on more evading and stopping my opponent as fast as i can in hand to hand. i do gymnastics and a bit of acrobatics too, but for fun

Tsurugi Kagami: I see, perhaps you could help me learn from that to better evade my opponents.

Marinette: Sure, why not? We can see where we both fighting-wise tomorrow. Its just hand-to-hand, right?

Best President Ever: … do you know who that person is?

Marinette: someone i was mistaken for that can fight, and who i am sparing tomorrow.

Reporters and Pigtails Only:

Alya: hey gurl, you good after what happened earlier?

Lila: I sent out a warning to the news outlets for you about forgetting to blur your face. My mom ran into Chammack who is now tearing multiple networks a new one since you’re a minor.

Marinette: I don’t think what happened hit yet.

Marinette: can you two looking into Tsurugi Kagami for me? I’m sparring her tomorrow and I need an idea of what’s good for her and not.

Alya: gurl. She’s Olympic level.

Lila: how do you keep running into rich kids? This is your 4th adoption

Marinette: I haven’t adopted her

Alya: According to my sources, its only a matter of time

Marinette: Citation

Lila: Nino.

Alya: Plus you have Chloe, Adrien and Felix

Marinette: I accept Chloe, Adrien appeared out of nowhere and are we counting Felix?

Alya: you have his number and he doesn’t even go to our school

Lila: plus they all bought you a building

Marinette huffed at that. SIC was not for her (alone).

Lila: so I think on his end you are friends

Marinette: I did not consent to this surprise

Alya: Paris does not consent to JL ignoring us, and yet here we are

Marinette: did you just…

Lila: I don’t think Fe-Fe is JL in this Mari

Alya: he is not

Marinette: …I am not, nor will I ever be JL

Alya: oh, but you are

Lila: accept that he’s befriended you. you are friends with your gremlin

Marinette snorted at that. She wasn’t Felix’s friend. Maybe an asset since she distracted his mom sometimes with embroidery patterns and asking her about movies she was planning on. Or perhaps he saw her as someone helpful in keeping Adrien away from bad influences? Either way, she doubted he saw her in the realm of friend—he couldn’t stand it when she put a hand on his shoulder, and he fled the room whenever Adrien came in, leaving her alone with him when she's made it as obvious as she can that being alone with Sunshine Baby Duck was less than desirable. She likes him as a person, and is fine with him in group settings or public but alone? She can't explain this feeling of him wanting something and she doesn't know what it is, but she doubts she could give it to him.

What kind of friend leaves you with your awkward Sunshine Baby Duck acquaintance/project partner when you already said you would rather them stick around to lower the awkward?

Marinette: Left me with Adrien when I said I didn’t want to be alone with him, so not in the friendzone

She watched at dots appeared by both girls names

Tsurugi Kagami: Thank you for your patience for my response. If that is what you are more comfortable with

Marinette: No problem, and yes. See you at 20:00 in SIC

Alya: Shit. LINK

Marinette: Talk more tomorrow. Body needs sleep now.

Lila: MARINETTE WATCH THE VIDEO

* * *

Marinette did watch it. Kagami was forceful, quick, aggressive and ruthless in her matches. Marinette could work with that. 

* * *

There was a crowd outside the bakery, and her parents turned down multiple attempts at interviewing her throughout the day. She hated it. she hated the feeling of eyes on her. It made being Ladybug harder.

She was saved by Chloe sending her own choice of guards, and somehow Gorilla, forcing them out of the bakery and immediate vicinity.

She sent a quick thanks to her blond squad before meeting up with Kagami.

* * *

Kagami was… interesting to fight. They were opposites in fighting style, no doubt about it. Marinette was more fluid, avoiding attacks, dodging and blocking blows first and waiting for any opening. Kagami was aggressive—throwing fast punches in quick successions, staying well guarded and ready to slaughter Marinette at any moment.

By the end of their spar Kagami’s mother was inspecting Marinette, muttering things in Japanese the girl couldn’t understand until she turned to Kagami. “I believe this one is a good match. You are her partner for hand-to-hand combat from now on.”

Marinette blinked slowly as she nodded automatically.

“She agreed mother."

"Marinette, what is your blood type exactly, if I may ask?”

“O positive. Why?”

“Curious…”

Marinette heard the woman murmur something under her breath about “so they are very compatible.”

* * *

Marinette managed to avoid getting caught up in the akuma attacks by sitting in her hobby room, which Max had been given permission to enter during akuma attacks as Pegasus via Voyage.

She watched the screen closely as Markov streamed the current attack. Something about joining a fencing team and an unfair call made? She’s not sure.

When she looked at the screen she watched Aspik order Nuit and Bee about with quick corrections, Kim managing to throw out his ability and ruin the akuma’s focus

Then she saw the sword wasn’t being moved by a hand, but part of the hand. That was a lot like an akumatized object…

“Pegasus,” she took the horseshoe, opening its com. “Chat, the akuma is in her sword. You need to get it stuck in something to break it.”

“Great idea M’lady, but how?”

Marinette watched the screen again, looking for anything that could help. She looked around her room and found a failed trap experiment. Sturdy and it had opening for the sword to get stuck in. “Pegasus will drop off the item, okay?”

She grabbed her ‘weapon’ of choice and threw it through the portal Pegasus opened.

Queen Bee used her spinning top like Ladybug’s yo-yo to trap the sword while Nuit Cataclysmed it.

“Pound it!”

“Great job everyone,” Marinette smiled. The team was doing fine with or without her. It was a relief.

“Do you want this back?” Queen Bee asked, lifting the broken item on screen. “Its pretty busted, and we don’t really need-need a Miraculous Ladybug this time.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “It was just laying around, nothing important. But I did see a few cars get destroyed, so Miraculous and nap in an hour.”

“Good hearing from you M’lday.”

“Seriously Ladybug, its ridiculous listening to the other bug.”

“Hey,” Marinette warned her teammates. “She’s helping me a lot, and she’s promised to help us defeat Hawkmoth.”

“I know, but still…”

* * *

One mild miraculous coma later, and Marinette was only slightly queasy this time. Sunlight does her good on healing, as does skipping stickers for the day.

The Cat squad visited Marinette that night, apologizing for her return to fame and asking about her time in Gotham.

"I tried to get help when this all started--puzzle so it wouldn't burn me to crisp. I tried to make it an easy decode but it, it got bad so I had to make it harder. They haven't contacted me so..."

The Cats stayed with her for the night.

Aspik tried to stay close but she could admit (to herself) that she did get along better with Nuit and Duchess. Nuit was becoming one of her favorites to work with, while Duchess was just easy to talk to. She wasn't sure if it was Aspik knowing about the meta thing or him trying to get her to leave-leave or something else but...

She wondered if that made her an even worse partner than just bailing.

* * *

School was different this year. She wasn’t in the same class as last year, and it was the first time she and her friends weren’t all together.

Apparently it was an attempt to make things easier on everyone with the akumas—scatter more easily akumatized kids into various classes so their classmates could ‘buffer’ their akumatazation tendency.

She was kept with Max, Rose, Juleka and Mylene. Somehow Felix was going to their school now and weaseled his way into her class.

He and Adrien swapped regularly. She wasn’t joking—they took each other’s classes sometimes but never for graded work... they both knew Chloe would call them out for it and that was a mess.

She seemed to be the only one in the her class to know when they swapped—granted Adrien shot her more ‘are you going to break’ looks while Felix tended to shoot her ‘so who am I destroying with you?’ looks when she got upset or wasn't bubbly Marinette... whenever her other sides snuck in Felix was ready to fight, while Adrien was looking for ways to coax her back to her bubbly self.

In her defense, Felix ending up in her friend circle officially happened by one means and one means only: the class representative rule.

No one volunteered in her class. Rose was too busy with some band she was in, which, fair, and the other kids were also focused on their own programs (or hiding being meta) and she was now part of AAG meetings on top of her alias and identities maintenance plus their duties. She didn't have much time or desire to do excessive amounts of paperwork, planning and other school government things when she had actual government things on her plate.

Their teacher turned to Felix. “Would you like to try your hand Mm. Graham de Vanilly?”

Felix was the only one not swamped as he wasn’t there for any specific program; he got to write and follow his own year long plan for mastering various illusions with an adviser. That left him with, objectively, the most time to dedicate to the role and the skill set to do it.

Felix stiffened. “I suppose…”

“Wonderful,” their teacher clapped their hands. “Now, who will be your deputy?”

Felix turned to Marinette sitting in front of him. She could feel his eyes on her, and she was a bit tired. Which meant her usual brain-to-mouth filter wasn’t working just right.

“Only if you can guess my favorite color correctly.”

Her old friends stiffened.

Max shook his head beside her—not even Chloe or Kim got this one right.

Everyone assumed pink. She always wears it, right, so it has to be pink! Everything about her is so ‘pink’ to her aggressively pink room (defensive, kept her friends from claiming things with ‘their’ color on it) to it always being on her outfit somewhere (it goes well with so many things as an accent) to the Halloween she was not allowed to dye her hair pink—so Alix did and had pink hair since. Pink _must_ be her favorite color, right?

Wrong.

Marinette and Max operated on the light spectrum in terms of what a favorite color was—shade, tint, saturation and more was a completely different question. Marinette knew pink was a distinct shade of red deemed its own color, and only used pink as her color because they couldn’t figure out how to get everyone in their school to leave Kim alone if he was pink and she was red for their color.

No one knew that she operated by light spectrum logic on the first try though. No one ever got it right until they knew that and her science quirks well and good.

“Red.”

The room was laughing.

Max twitched at her side, as they both knew this would cut into her Ladybug and inventions time, not her upkeep-as-a-designer time.

She groaned. “Fine.”

The room stared at the pair.

“Light spectrum,” Max clarified while their teacher handed them information on their classmates.

Marinette figured out everyone’s ‘genius’ in a week and coded it in her notes on everyone. She knew Max had superintelligence. Juleka was able to stop being perceived, essentially invisible to people and animals, but not cameras. Rose was able to infect others with her emotional state—it seemed to be a pheromone based but she wasn’t sure without her Rose. Mylene was normal, but from what she saw of from her father, he had some mechanism to superimpose his thoughts onto reality through miming. Aurore was able to toy with pressure systems. Wayhem was a shapeshifter who did whatever she asked whenever she asked. Including mimicking Adrien or Felix to mess with the two after Felix tried to leave Marinette alone with Adrien when they were supposed to be working on class representative and student counsel things.

In less than two weeks she decided Felix was a friend of a very specific kind: the one you insulted regularly while judging others together (like she does with Chloe on fashion choices) but without it being malicious.

"I know its you gremlin." 

The blonde huffed at her, fixing his hair.

“So, what gave me away as Felix this time?” he asked just before class began. “I do need to work on my Adrien routine.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at his comment. Apparently he and Adrien have turned fooling her into a competition. “Adrien doesn’t, well,” how did she politely put that Adrien missed or ignored insults aimed at Felix when he was pretending to be Felix. “Fight back the way you do.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying Mr. Ran-away-to-school-on-a-whim, he-who-bakes-at-midnight and the boy who tackles his friends to say hi, doesn’t fight back?”

Marinette blushed as she tried to explain. “I just, you snark back. He… its like he’s incapable of snarking people he doesn’t know well.”

Felix hummed with a wide grin. She regretted telling him already. “So what you’re saying is,” he leaned into her personal space. “To pass as my cousin, I need to be less aggressive and less passive aggressive.”

Marinette nodded, coming to regret this entire conversation as his smile got worse.

“Excellent.”

* * *

Marinette wondered if it was weird she got along better and better with Nuit and Felix lately. Aspik was her partner, she knew this. It wasn’t even a question. But… Nuit anticipated her plans and the movements she’d need from him. Aspik tried but he faltered a lot. Duchess worked out okay, but her abilities were tricky to plan for and she honestly prefers her as Queen Bee nowadays. 

Especially whenever Marinette Dupain Cheng attended an AAG or Anti-Akuma Governance meeting.

Nuit would escort her to and from, and backed up her points on planning for strategies as well as pointing out that she was focusing on letting the Miraculous heroes handle the bulk of the fighting while citizens, damage minimization (akuma prevention, collateral damage, ect,) and aiding the heroes in their search for Hawkmoth should be the AAG’s priorities--something the AAG didn't agree to at first.

She wished Talia was at the meetings, but Fu wasn’t letting her out. Not yet anyways—Daesuqa was a last resort for if Marinette was lost in a battle.

Nuit was the one who negotiated the other AAG members into agreeing to focus on citizen saftey first and foremost. This meant safe houses strategically placed, regulations for safe houses, procedures and public drills that gave the AAG members all a headache.

But Nuit had her back, Ladybug and Marinette's. Or Miss DC as hald the AAG insisted on calling her when she worked on more... extensive plans.

She wondered sometimes if it was bad, how comfortable being around Nuit was. She let him look over her designs during his solo visits—he was a good critic and she loved hearing his feedback on her historical pieces for class. She let being JMC slip once. Only once.

He promised to take that secret to the grave.

She… believed him. It made her feel warm and scared her at once.

* * *

One day Chloe came in mad. Not a little, but really. She took Marinette to the bathroom with so much rage in her eyes Marinette wondered how she wasn’t akumatized.

“How could you!”

What did she do? Did Chloe know about Ladybug? Or her Gotham identities—no, those were the only ones safe in Paris. Did she forget an event? Too early for birthdays, no hangouts had been planned…

Her confusion must have shown.

It only added fuel to the fire.

“You stole Adrien!”

Marinette stared at Chloe then. Really stared because… “I know he switches with Felix now and then, but I’m pretty sure neither of them have any interest in me that way.”

Chloe’s eyes hardened. “Did you even see this,” Chloe shoved a piece of paper at her, “love letter he wrote!”

Marinette skimmed the contents, her brow furrowing. “Chloe, my eyes aren’t blue. Maybe he likes Mirelle or someone else?”

“They don’t talk and—oh my god don’t tell me you’re this oblivious.”

Marinette really didn’t get it. Adrien is in the friend zone, and she knows Felix is in hers and vice-versa. Adrien was given the little brother treatment by both of them.

“Chloe, I assure you, the notion of Adrien liking me is more alien than the Martian Manhunter.”

“I—Marinette!”

“He’s a baby duck, how do you see a baby duck as anything but a baby duck?”

Chloe looked ready to snarl at her. She barely stopped herself—and Marinette knew it too.

She took a deep breath and gave her a flat look. “You call him a baby duck.”

“Yes? Rose is a bigger Sunshine than him, so she is Sunshine, and he is a member of the Sunshine Squad as Baby Duck.”

Chloe reared back at that. “You don’t see him as…”

“Chloe.” Marinette didn’t know how to stress this enough. “Girl Code on top of it all.”

Chloe relaxed then. “Right, right… that, that makes sense.”

They both knew Marinette was incapable of actively betraying any of the rules they agreed to in their personal Girl’s Honor Code: never leave a friend in need alone, never let a crush get between you, and whoever declared crushing first retains full rights to pursue the person while the later crushee forfeits in early stages unless otherwise negotiated between parties. 

And it was Marinette, who needed rules to work within and grilled Chloe and Sabrina for days to get each subclaus and exception to these rules. 

Chloe like-likes Adrien, and as a result, Marinette banished any possible romantic thoughts for him long before meeting him. 

Chloe hesitated before hugging her, whispering a million apologies and insulting herself all the while. words about her being stupid and jealous and she know Marinette wouldn't betray her, wouldn't dare hurt her or their friends but Adrien isn't telling her something and it hurts and oh she hates having feelings and--

Marinette called Kagami to cancel their training session that night, stating a friend was spiraling and she needed to get her out of it.

She and Sabrina stayed with Chloe the whole night. They both looked out for any possible akumas, and neither slept until long after Chloe cried her eyes out and fell asleep.

Marinette and Sabrina formed a clear akuma prevention plan afterwards; recording comforting and calming techniques they’d used on Chloe and themselves and comparing it with Marinette’s theories on how to ‘break’ the akumatazation and the conditions needed to remain akumatized or susceptible to akumatazation.

\--

Marinette almost lost it when Duchess admitted, to the entire public, that Ladybug was a meta when an akuma was intent on destroying metas. She didn’t know why, just that this akuma had, in fact, almost killed Marinette as a civilian. Key word being almost—she didn’t bleed out thanks to her civilian protection squad.

Apparently Maman’s broken broom came in handy.

And so did Kagami’s sword… And her mother’s sword. And Gorilla’s fists.

Pegasus had nabbed her and brought her to Fu’s.

Talia put on the Miraculous and became Daesuqa for a bit to heal Marinette, promptly left a semi-conscious Marinette with Fu.

She didn’t remember a lot, but she did see Trixx and Mullo out and remembered them talking in quiet voices to each other and arguing with Fu about something she wasn’t fluent enough in Guardian to know of in good health, let alone in her muddled state.

When she was awake she cast the cure, went into a small coma at home (Maman didn’t argue, but refused to let her out of her sight) only to turn on the news and see both Duchess and Aspik beyond furious at a citizen that defended the akuma’s stance because Nuit was banished for nearly Obliterating them and it was Duchess' turn apparently(?)

Needless to say, Marinette got to witness the morbid horror and wonder that is one angry cat girl and snake boy vs. the anti-meta government. And said cat girl somehow getting some public support for metas?

“If it wasn’t for Ladybug none of you would even be alive right now—don’t try to give me any crap about it not being true. Her kwami refuses to take on new holders since she’s a perfect match, and despite the fact her using the miraculous is literally killing her, she saves every. Single. Person.”

“Those cures she casts? That’s her soul shattering into thousands, maybe even millions of Ladybugs to save our city. A _meta child_ is saving and reviving Paris after each battle, despite knowing she could die for good while casting the cure, despite knowing that our city wants her to be dead for having what? Abilities beyond the norm—newsflash, magic’s been running around for ages and we give magic users nothing but respect for their ability and let them dedicate time to mastering it.”

“And the second a meta asks to do the same so they can be their best and help our city, you cowards tear them from everything they know and love, scream monster, and villain and lock them away for just exisiting!”

“So if you hate metas, guess what? You hate Ladybug too. You don’t get to say someone isn’t what they are because it makes you uncomfortable.”

Marinette wasn’t sure if she wanted to cry or scream or what.

Maman turned off the TV and told her to ignore it. Pro-meta movements never stuck in Paris before, why would a magic-wielding meta hero make a difference? Why give her daughter false hope?

\--

She tried to ignore the way the other metas were sharing looks. It wasn’t hard to see if you knew what to look for. They all knew each other at a glance—it was in the way you held yourself, the mask a bit too perfectly placed and shoulders a touch tight. Near constant adrenaline and the mention of ‘meta-debates’ sending a wave that cracked that mask for just a second. The fix was quick but the damage was done.

She heard it everywhere, the grand Ladybug and Meta discourse.

“Do you really think she’s one [of us]?”

“What do you think she can do?”

“Healing, obviously.”

“Magic dude, her meta side.”

“Oh, uh, super smart?”

“If she’s one, why isn’t she doing more?”

“She’s doing more than enough.”

“She’s going overboard.”

“You think she’s suicidal or something with how the cure works?” (Those comments made her feel sick.)

“She can’t be a meta, metas are all monsters. Ladybug is a queen.”

“No, Duchess and Aspik are Queens. Ladybug is a goddess and meta and I love her.”

“She should just give up or die or something so someone normal can be Ladybug like it should be.” (Those ones were rarer, and she felt violently ill when someone said it to her one time. Max and Felix went after them with Kim and Alix on their heels. Chloe and Sabrina were the only ones that saw Marinette looked ready to vomit and stuck with her. Somehow it devolved into ‘get the old girlsquad together’ time with their former classmates. Juleka was the only one that seemed to realize Marinette wasn’t completely not-meta, and whispered to visit her whenever she needed a space to just let lose… she took her up on it later.)

\--

"I... are you sure its safe?"

"Don't worry," Juleka murmured to her. And Marinette can't help but worry more. "Its safer down here."

Apparently the catacombs as a gathering for the damned was back. 

"And they won't..."

"No one says anything. Like Dupont."

That. That relaxed her.

She took one step into the catacombs and then another. Juleka led her to the group.

There were a few metas there then. A girl with a flute in hand, a boy with electricity crackling around him and another boy in white and blue were talking to the boy she recognized as Juleka's brother.

"Luka," Juleka called out.

The group turned to see Marinette hiding behind Juleka.

"Hey, you're the designer chick, right?" the boy in blue asked, offering his hand. 

"I, uh, yes." Marinette shifted back and forth.

"Welcome to the Quantics."

Marinette opened her mouth a few times before nodding her head, watching as the others in the group made their way over.

"You can call me Melody, everyone else does," the girl with the flute smiled.

"Claude," the first boy to speak said. "I'm the leader."

"Pf, in your dreams." The boy with electricity dancing around him practically teleported to Marinette with a smile. "Allan Montgomery, don't listen to Claude, he can and will lead you to make the weirdest mistakes of your life."

"Oy!"

"Its true and you know it."

Juleka elbowed Marinette.

"I, Ma, ma, Marinette."

Juleka's brother laughed at her. "And I'm Luka, nice you meet you, Ma-Ma-Marinette."

Marinette felt her face get red.

"I..."

Luka frowned then, taking out a guitar out of nowhere. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like," he played a few ugly chords. 

Marinette hesitantly smiled back.

"I'm guessing you needed to get away from the normies?"

"I... couldn't take the discourse."

"Same," Claude interjected. "It sucks more than not. I mean, I get it, I can do more than they can, and am objectively more awesome as a result. However, my increased awesomeness does not mean i want to deal with their," he waved his hand, "themness."

After meeting the group for the third time, Marinette would let herself fly, just for a little bit, in front of the group. They cheered when she did. 

She wondered if maybe, just maybe, it was safe to start hoping for a better Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. If you have any ideas or thoughts on what you'd like to see more of, let me know in the comments or message me on tumblr at @currentfandomkick.


	21. Well... AAG is taking over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more rushed than i wanted, as i do a level of timeskip but... its better than nothing.

Marinette was nervous about the next step in the fashion program: starting a website to show off your designs. She didn’t have to have pictures of herself modeling the clothes, but she needed someone to. And she was bad at asking for help, okay?

Max wasn’t.

“Given that classes are out early today, perhaps you should stop procrastinating finding a model?” He was judging her. Hard.

Adrien turned around at that—yes it was Adrien today pretending to be Felix. He was practically bouncing—leg thing. Adrien-only tic. Waaay too excited for Felix ‘I will do the raised eyebrow and invisible smile to show my intrigue and support’.

“You’re looking for a model?” he was leaning forward and god, how did more people not see it? His hair is a lot lighter than Felix’s in her opinion. Then again, she does see colors that some people can’t… she’s decided it’s a kryptonian girl thing since she knows Rose can, but has no clue on Superboy and is actively avoiding Superman for life.

“Yeah, fashion program thing.” She wasn’t interested in having him show up. He’s already branded and she was not getting into Gabriel trying to get her on his brand—she is very, very intent on staying out of the public eye where she can. Her designs and inventions were thoroughly divorced from her public self for a reason.

“Maybe I can help? Mother wouldn’t mind.”

“I’m good Adrien. And Felix only calls her ‘mother’ around your father. Otherwise its mum.”

The blonde pouted then, giving up on the show altogether. “How did you—”

“Not Felix-y enough.”

She was not making it easier for them to fool her in the future.

“Felix-y?”

“…shut up.”

She’s nervous. And scared and god she just wants this part of the project over.

“Uh, Marinette?” her all-time favorite meta guitarist had her full attention. And her hair clipped out of her eyes—interesting. Juleka always had half her face hidden. She looks… really pretty.

“Juleka?” why did her voice almost crack?

“I, I would like to be your model, if, if that’s okay.”

“I, thank you!” She may have launched herself at the taller girl. And hugged her. Because dear god was this a relief. Juleka knew so if she slipped with her nerves, it would be fine! And she’s pretty…

Marinette wonders if she’s going to need to ask someone how to turn off her ever-growing disaster bi-side. It might get in the way of her work in the future—so far she kept it mostly under control when sparring with Kagami but that had a thing to ward off the dysfunction—fighting. She’d need tactics if it kept getting worse.

“Well, you’ll still need help with the photography, right?”

And she forgot Adrien was there. Yes, she would need help with the growing disaster bi-side. Maybe she should go back to the school’s therapist again—they’d have something, right?

“I guess…” As long as she stayed behind Adrien it wouldn’t be too bad. “Alya and Lila are handling the shoot, so I need to check with them.”

Reporter and Pigtails only:

Marinette: Hey, Adrien wants to help with the shoot.

Alya: ?

Lila: … Are you okay with that?

Marinette frowned—she wasn’t sure…

Marinette: I was kind of hoping for a girl’s day, but its for a grade.

Alya: We’ll kick him out when we’re done then.

Lila: I am happy to fake needing girl’s only time when we’re done with the pictures.

Marinette smiled at that. Different classes and somehow they still knew what to do.

Alya: plus, Alix is coming with so she can scare him off

Lila: isn’t he immune at this point?

Alya: No one is immune to a tiny skater’s rage. It’s a fact

Marinette snorted at the pair. She missed this sometimes—easy conversation and jokes.

“Yeah, you can help with lighting and stuff.”

“Yes!” Adrien fist pumped.

Marinette snorted at him, smiling a bit.

Marinette: Opinion, precision of language als.

Alya: boo

Lila: Citations, citations, citations

Alya: The Alix headed running to your class gurl

Marinette furrowed her brow until the door flew open and Alix grabbed Marinette with a grin.

“Who’s the victim—Queen Chloe demands her sacrifice and I refuse.”

Marinette gestured to Juleka.

Juleka looked nervously between the two.

“Excellent,” Alix dragged the girl off. “Your room!”

“I—when did you all organize this!”

Alya grinned from the door, Lila at her side. “Never underestimate what happen when Sabrina finds out you’re ignoring your work.”

Marinette almost sunk down in her seat. Almost.

“Time for the walk of shame slacker,” Alya grabbed her arm. “You too Sunshine.”

Adiren was looking for exits. Marinette winced as she saw Lila coming and knew that there was no escaping her octopus grip.

“Oh no, you volunteered on your own, you will suffer the consequences!”

“I don’t wanna die again!”

“Too bad!”

\--

Marinette looked over the jewlry carefully, debating if she should use a ring that reminded her of the Cat miraculous or not. She looked back at her model and then to the ring.

She’d keep it in. She doubted her strays would see it or her website.

She tuned out the noise around her, letting everyone do their thing. Alya was on camera, Lila was keeping Chloe from killing someone through the power of ‘same equally bossass bitch energy’ (Alya’s words, not hers.

“How about a little smile for the camera Juleka?” Alya was teasing Juleka.

“Uh, I…” That had Marinette’s attention. She knew that sound. Beginning of an attack maybe. “I don’t think this is such a good idea, you guys.”

Marinette was moving. “Is something wrong?”

She knew Juleka was her meta buddy. The one that got what it felt like and—oh god. her ability. She was worried about it interfering, wasn’t she?

“It’s great that you volunettered to be my model, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Someone else can if you don’t feel ready.”

Juleka was woud tight. THis wasn’t good. There was chatter behind her and she didn’t care.

“We can always do this another time, smaller group. Today can be practice, okay?”

“I…”

“Princess,” Chloe interrupted. “I have to go soon, and as your hair and make-up, we need an answer asap.”

Marinette looked around at the group. This…

“Juleka, we’ll do the real shoot another time, today we’ll just practice looking for hair and makeup and styling and lighting and framing and stuff. The real shoot will be some other time, okay? I’ll stand in for the model and let them practice using me, okay?”

Juleka’s breathing evened out. That… that was good. Avoid an akuma by lowering stakes, which can help de-escalate tensions and…

“…okay.”

She let them try out a few outfits and drag her to the park to practice shooting on location. But Juleka didn’t come with.

“Juleka?”

“I, I’ll just stay here for a bit.”

“I…”

“Marinette, come on!” Lila dragged her forward.

“Make yourself at home, we’ll be back soon.”

“Sure…”

\--

Marinette decided she hated the spotlight. Really, really hated it. People fussing over her, watching her with critical eyes and grumbling about complexion this and move that way.

She despised modeling. She’s into design, crafting, inventing, baking, coding, science in more than a few forms, acrobatics, videogames, and combat.

This?

Not her, not any of her sides.

“Good job Marinette, now, try to look more natural.”

“I am.”

“You’re not.”

Before she could snap at someone there was an akuma. A giant doll? That shoots beams and that was not a person. She thinks. Pink doll thing.

“Let me show you what it feels like to be me!”

Wait—that was familiar. Was that…

“Juleka!” Oh god that was Luka. What was he doing here?

“Juleka is no more. I am Reflekta!”

Luka was pink doll person-ed by the beam.

“Everyone always forgets about Juleka anyways!”

Marinette wished she had Tikki on her then. But Tikki was in the car. She managed to avoid the beam and make her way over.

Why was Adrien there too?

“Marinette, you stole me limelight!”

She could have it!

“I was supposed to be the star!”

“Its just a practice for the others Juleka!”

“You didn’t let me explain!” she had wanted to but meta things are for secrets and alone time. “Perhaps you’ll understand me better now that you’re in my shoes!”

She was hit and now much taller. Cool. Lifts and the disaster outfit? Not cool.

“No one can escape me!”

Maybe she should go to Fu’s. She knows its risky, but maybe another miraculous could be used while she had Talia get Tikki and the earrings. Plan in motion, Marinette ran.

She froze when she heard someone call out for the Cats.

It was a black kwami. There was only one of those. Plagg. She was facing a nervous Plagg.

“Kitten?”

“Plagg, where are the cats? Did you get separated? Do you know where Tikki is?”

“I, it’s a long story bug.”

Marinette winced as she heard another building fall. “Whatever, Paris needs the Cat. Tikki knows where the other bug is.” She took the ring from him. It turned into a rose gold wire ring. “There’s no time. Plagg, Claws out!”

Marinette felt the transformation rush through her. It didn’t make her feel different like Tikki’s did. More like something… something familiar? She’d look into it later.

She already knew each of the Cat’s powers—she could test them out during battle. She doubted she’d be able to use Blight—plague aspects are rare--or Unfortunate (she was certain she had no kind of luck aspect) or Obliterate (she’s a true creation aspect. Can’t house creation and destruction in one soul). That left her with the good old Cataclysm (death-decay) and Catlamity (chaos).

She was really hoping she got both—if the cats were out of action, they’d need all the help they could get.

She paused when she saw her outfit. Not a onesie! And she had a short jacket and actual gloves! And real shoes—boots even! She’d need to look into a massive overhaul on her transformation with Fu and Talia and Tikki later. ((outfit is very similar the one of the left, not my design but tumblr user lineith’s here <https://lineith.tumblr.com/image/189709806726> I may draw it another time but for now, picture this).

Well, it was only temporary and the others should be on their way, so…

Marinette ran head first and hit the oversized doll with the staff. This was a weird akuma…

“Who are you?”

Marinette turned around to see Queen Bee and Aspik joining the fight. “Uh, call me Black Cat.”

Aspik and Queen Bee shared a look while Marinette Dodged another beam. “I ran into Plagg and he needed someone that knows the miraculous, okay?”

Aspik choked. “M’lady!”

Marinette smirked at that. “Good to see you guys in the field for once, wish it was under better circumstances though.”

Daesuqa took that moment to land. “We are going to have words later young lady.”

“Yes ma’am,” Marinette saluted, smiling a bit too wide as she moved about with the others. “What’s the plan?”

“This… isn’t just an akuma. The peacock must be helping Hawkmoth.”

Aspik dodged a beam. “I thought it was broken.”

“Doesn’t mean it can’t be used, high price but still useable,” Daesuqa explained.

“Shit.”

Marinette looked around, trying to think…

“Lady, do you know which ability you have?”

“Kittylysm,” Marinette substituted to avoid activation, “and or kittytrastophe.”

“Both,” Aspik said, looking a bit winded. “Use Catastrophe first then Cataclysm immediately, I’ll be back.”

Queen Bee covered him when he ran off.

“So uh, peacock uses amoks to make sentibeasts, er sentimonsters in this case,” Marinette mumbled, thinking out loud.

“Daesuqa, do you have a Lucky Charm?”

Daesuqa shook her head. “You’ll need to use the miraculous for that.”

“I know,” Queen Bee narrowly dodged another beam. “So what do we do? Switch?”

“There’s no time for that,” Daesuqa stated, eyeing Marinette as she paled at the thought. “We will make do. “Wait until Aspik returns.”

The trio were joined by King Monkey and Pegasus in the meantime.

When Aspik returned Marinette nodded at her teammates. “Catastrophe!” Marientte felt everything for a second, every observation and how ordered it was and just how to make it that much more unpredictable.

She smirked.

“Cataclysm!” Marinette hit the doll. It cracked and spewed more beams. Just what she wanted.

“What, help!”

Marinette and Queen Bee moved together, Marinette keeping the eye window open while Queen Bee grabbed the akuma.

“Bracelet!” Aspik yelled.

Daesuqa captured and purified the akuma Queen Bee released.

“Monkey, now!”

“Uproar!” He threw his object at the doll. It landed, freezing the doll.

Daesuqa went in with Pegasus, breaking the amokitized object and purifying it.

“Lady, how are you doing?” Deasuqa asked as the pair landed.

Marinette blinked, realizing that Queen Bee, Aspik and King Monkey were ready to catch her.

“I, fine. This… that’s not normal.”

Daesuqa tilted Marinette’s head up, looking her over. “I will have to speak to Fu about testing other miraculous on you. It might be possible for you to wield other types and perform the same duties…”

“Wait, there’s more than one type of magic?”

“Yes?” Daesuqa’s brows rose. “There are many types of magic, depending on the affinity you have, you can wield some more readily than others.”

“Are you kidding me!”

“Don’t you mean kittying me?” Aspik joked

Marinette scowled, hearing her miraculous beep. “Now is not the time.”

“Have Nuit come by tomorrow, I need to keep Ladybug for observation tonight.”

“Will do!”

“Uh, what?”

“You two can come if you must, but be quiet!”

“Uh, I was doing a thing so…”

“I will call your parents and let them know you are safe.”

“Okay.” Marinette heard the second warning. “Can we…”

Daesuqa looked at Pegasus. “Shall we?”

“Voyage!”

Marinette and the trio entered Fu’s living room and detransformed.

“Ladybug, that was incredibly reckless!” Fu began.

“And useful. She cannot wield some magic, but can others. Chaos and Death.”

“Marinette, what were you thinking!” Tikki yelled, getting in face.

“You, stay here, Marinette…” Talia waited to see what she wanted.

Fu stilled at that. Marinette shifted awkwardly.

“I’m going to let the girls know I’m safe…”

Marinette sent off a series of texts, including that Kim and Max found her and were staying with her since the Cure wasn’t cast yet.

Her parents asked where they were.

Marinette sent off a quick text telling them her Mandarin teacher insisted they stay there so he can look over their injuries but “between you and me, I think he just wants the company.”

Her parents let it go, told her to stay safe and call when she’s on her way home.

Sometimes she wondered if it should be harder to tell half truths than it was.

She came back up, Kim and Max at her side while Tikki lectured her about being “her true wielder” and responsibilities and honestly? Marinette just wanted to run away.

Plagg was her saving grace.

“Sugarcube, we both know the Cat was needed and it would have been impossible to find our wielders, and who knows,” the kwami got in Tikki’s face then. “She might even be able to use you more if we find out which magics she can use, if we figure out how to keep her from getting sick.”

Tikki contemplated this for a moment. “Fine. I give you permission to learn and test different magics and miraculous to benefit in wielding me in the future.”

Marinette sighed in relief.

She jumped when she got a series of nervous texts from Juleka.

To Juleka:

Marinette: what happens when you’re the akuma doesn’t count

Juleka: I heard you’re hurt

Marinette winced at that text. For once, she wasn’t. but she couldn’t let Juleka know that without it becoming a problem.

Marinette: nothing major just my mandarin teacher needing people around and needing an excuse.

Juleka: Are you sure?

Marinette: Positive. Sorry for leaving you alone. I didn’t know how to stop hurricane Lila and Chloe.

Juleka: its fine. I overreacted.

Marinette: no, I was a bad friend.

Marinette watched Juleka type.

Juleka: You weren’t, it was just a tough spot for you.

Juleka: Thank you for trying

Marinette: bad question, but still willing to try modeling?

Juleka: Yes, just, practice shoot first?

Marinette: Practice shoot first, just you me and Alya?

Juleka: yes. Thank you.

Marinette smiled at that progress, sending out a quick mass text updating the group on the future shoot plans.

Fu came down later, carefully going over what an affinity for a type of magic is and how they work with her. Apparently Luck magic is needed for Lucky Charm, and its considered a subset of Structure magic like Talia’s Life magic is, and it goes through every part of a user, with the user as the recipient. Which is the opposite of her innate magic inclination, Chaos, also aligns with her creation magic wherein the user directs the magic actively.

Their solution was for her to test a few other user-instructed magics.

Apparently Mullo and Trixx offered their services for training and possible battles.

Tikki was eyeing them carefully, almost too measured…

\--

Marinette began carrying the Fox on her every day. She decided she liked to talk to Trixx, something about her was eerily familiar...

Being Huli Jinn was interesting. She somehow had nine coattails with the standard 'miraculous neckline cut' styles a bit more like her mother's cheongsam than standard, the area above the necklace somehow white while the rest was a light orange that turned into sleeveless a nine tailed coat over the black 'undershirt' to gloves. Somehow--again, don't ask her how--she got a hoodie that stayed up and her hair was in twin french braids. She had short ankle boots with a white stripe at the top, that matched her orange of her pants and forearm guards. 

Having a duty to souls was also interesting. Day or night she may be called on to send those that are staying dead (ones Trixx tells her not to touch as a Ladybug but guide as a Fox) into whatever the next phase is. It also meant that while nocturnal as she already was, Trixx took to overseeing her health where Tikki encouraged her tendency to obsess over something to the point her parents were waking up before she got any rest.

"Kit, sleep, now." was her favorite when she was up late doing work--school, or sewing, or guardian, or government. Her parents were usually fast asleep by then--getting up at 4 am means never realizing your daughter is up at 3 working on something that was due the day before and running on a haphazard excuse.

"You're running how many secret lives?"

Marinette wasn't even sure how many at that point. "Define 'secret lives' and what unit we're using."

"... Kit." Trix moved closer then. "How many names are you keep away from others?"

That got her to pause. "If we're counting Miraculous as one, then there's two Marinettes in Paris, one shared hacker/inventor name, and... a lot for Gotham names--I think I'm using three or four or five there? So that's about... at least seven, minimum."

"Kit."

Marinette shrugged then. "Necessary to stay safe." She frowned after she said that, wondering how true it really was... "Plus Maman and Father both have at least two. So..." She tried not to think too hard about it. Or Sabine's past... or Project Chimera. Or the videos she was avoiding because if it involved or confirmed any of her ~~fears~~ suspicions ~~that her mother slaughtered people~~ that Maman was ~~a monster~~ dangerous...

She didn't think Paris would survive the akuma.

Trixx seemed to pull Mullo into the act of making Marinette sleep. And somehow the Cats were in on it too? And then Kim and ALix got in on making her and Max sleep by ~~using~~ totally abusing their miraculous transformations to drop kick them both into bed.

During training she would switch between Fox and Mouse, sometimes combining them into Multifox. Tikki would comment on her use of each ability—so far she was able to raise souls to aid her, and send them on their way to the next stage—whatever that meant. Mullo was more draining than Trixx to use, something about being multiple people at once was taxing. Apparently thats the normal cost of using her, so she's about average with using the magic of Many Multiples. But with the souls she didn't feel any 'cost' like she should as 'not a true Fox' with her ~~kryptonian side~~ condition. It felt... natural.

Marinette only knew she got to play a flute and as long as she played, the souls would gather and follow her tune’s intention.

Melodie had been helping her take lessons.

“Now, hold it like so, I said so Marinette.”

“Sorry, just…” Marinette would sometimes trial off, looking at the others arguing. Claude had taken to hovering over the girls, and would make a joke about Marinette’s disaster bi side returning in full force while elbowing a blushing Marinette. Allan had taken to zipping over at those comments as 'GAY RIGHTS' before deciding to dissect Claude's (apparently many) failings in being the 'hot one' or 'the leader type' with Marinette providing the occasional comment of her own.

She was glad she had the Quantics. Glad Juleka brought her to them.

Sometimes Kagami would spar with her, the formal request getting everyone in the area to leave her alone. Oddly, this worked regardless of who was there. Even Chloe, Adrien and Felix would let her go if she was on her way to see Kagami. It was... nice? She wasn't as sure what their relationship was besides "doopleganger" sparring buddies but if either's mother tried to ask about their relationship, Marinette was quick to defend Kagami and claim her as a friend and vice versa.

She had a feeling Kagami put together why she was in Dupont--a few too many slips in training-- and instead of running away, Kagami demanded they train together more, even getting a dictation software installed and hooked up to the training room at her house so Marinette could write policies while sparring. They both knew she was too tense travel in and out of Paris to not have a major investment in leaving. 

Even if she just really wanted to see Father and everyone, she wasn't sure about trusting anyone in Paris with that... that whole of her. Gotham is where she's Jilpa Strange, the acrobat obsessed kid that scolds her aunts and uncles for getting caught and returns stolen goods but keeps cash from banks and rich people. The meta that would fight her family if it came to it during an episode, but didn't have to as a few words snapped them out every time.

She wanted this nightmare in Paris over and done with. She wanted to go Home-Home, not Paris-home.

There hadn’t been an official ‘no movement in or out of Paris’ order yet but… she could feel one building as the days passed. 

When she finally stepped down as Felix's Deputy, he understood. It was close to when she mentioned she'd be leaving last year and she was a ball of anxious energy. Not even Trixx could get her to sleep during that week--not for more than 30 minutes at a clip.

She was too worried about her friends and family, in both cities. ~~Father wouldn’t go back to the old days if she couldn’t come, right? Auntie Quinn wouldn’t forget how to stay away from Mr. J, right? Auntie Pam wouldn’t… wouldn’t leave her alone, not like that, right? Rose wouldn’t let her, she, she hoped.~~

Then there was this pull to be herself more lately… less who Tikki ordered her to be ~~obedient, idyllic, saccharine smile.~~

Marinette was debating sometimes, if only to herself, if she should keep on pretending? Trixx was in favor of her letting her be more the whole and not broken into parts with too many rules and roles. Trixx murmured she shouldn't have to split herself up as much as she does, more than once. 

She’s thirteen when she debates changing her Paris style up, to match her Gotham one. Just… just in case she gets trapped… to let her selves bleed into each other a bit more. Trixx rejoiced. Tikki scolded her. Mullo was... watching her carefully. Mullo and her weren't particularly close (Tikki scared them both) but she could feel Mullo checking in on her, sense waves of concern and confusion at the parts of Marinette that she couldn't combine and kept isolated from one another... the concern for her well being was something she was used to in Gotham, not Paris.

Between Mullo and Trixx, with Talia running a hand through her hair so often that putting it back in pigtails was more of a chore now than not... She started letting her sides bleed... just a bit.

It began with letting her hair down on Hero’s Day. She couldn’t tell you a lot about what happened to cause red akumas. Talia grumbled about a corrupted peacock powering the butterfly… She was more focused on not dying as she has to bring everyone back as Ladybug. There was... there was death. A lot from the akuma that wrecked balloons and slashed at everything. There were so many she couldn't keep track of who was akumatized, who was minionized and who was normal.

She could tell you she lost Trixx’s necklace when she was pushed down—tramped—and that a fox hero named Volpina arrived on the scene.

It was confusing and hurt because why didn't Trixx come back? ~~It this how Tikki felt?~~ And she was so glad Trixx came back. ~~She isn't alone anymore.~~

Trixx demanded to be in circulation after that. That she found a good fit, one who would listen and observe and call on Illusions as needed but not until it was right. Talia was uncertain, but Fu's lecture about Marinette needing to set an example and work more with Tikki as she was better with Trixx now pushed Talia and Trixx over the edge. Talia stole the Fox and gave the kwami full control over her miraculous and wielder, only having to check in with Marinette. 

Marinette blinked when she saw Lila with a fox tail necklace the next day. She didn’t say anything—she wasn’t revealing herself ~~again~~ but she did notice that Trixx called her a good illusionist, and wanted to collect a wielder for just death and just truth too, and had her eye on someone…

Marinette did her best not to think about it too much. She missed the other and how safe she felt. 

She ran about as MultiMouse or Multibug when Trixx wasn’t acting as a buffer.

Somehow none of her team--Pegasus, Monkey King and Bunnix--had realized that the Mouse and Ladybug were the same… the Cats had.

Hell, Felix was eyeing her miraculous once and the only way he’d know was if he was one of the cats… she wondered which until Tikki caught her too far in her mind and dragged her back to reality, hard. 

~~"Marinette you completely ruined that stitch! What kind of Creation Soul are you!"~~

Lila had taken to skirting about Marinette though, sometimes catching her headed to the catacombs. It wasn’t until the girl said something about meeting up with a few friends down there of her own it clicked.

Lila was another subtle meta… interesting. Prodding (and bribing) Trixx got her the information she wanted—Lila’s ability. Immediately assumed to be trustworthy—not the strangest meta ability, but definitely one of the harder ones to scientifically explain. It almost put her on edge around Lila and Alya during their meetings and co-worked PSA drafts and just hanging out to get away from the hellscape for just, just a few moments. But Lila offered to do some exposés on schools ignoring AAG protocols and was now Lila's handler as the 'head of school spy recruitment and training' and went over every AAG protocol with her. Lila was terrifyingly dedicated to ending Hawkmoth by stopping his minion supply... less like a Fox and more like a Canine. 

She was musing these things when Mayura appeared for the first time in person. Somehow an invisible Juleka got involved and well, Marinette wasn’t going to leave alone with a supervillian running amuck. Or creating amok? She was around the Cats far too much if she was punning in her head now.

She managed to see Juleka’s dyed tips and threw her friend out of the way as Marinette before Mayura could spot them. (She gave Tikki the earrings earlier and let Daesuqa handle the fight). She got her friend away; and If Juleka was shaking on the way home during the attack, and if it was Marinette’s first time seeing her boat house and thinking how that explained more than it should about her friend, well…

Marinette did her job in the end, cleaned up Paris, and when mobbed by reporters asking about the rumors of there being another Ladybug being true when she was swaying and visibly sick…

Her Cats got her out. None of them said anything as it was Daesuqa's call on public reveal, not theirs. She thought things were going well, really well honestly, until that summer was coming around.Until all of Paris was told they were under quarantine, cut off from the world, and on their own.

Why?

Why would France ignore its own damn capital in the first place was the better question with an answer too simple and obvious to give a full name and shape for. The closest wording is letting fear and apathy consume them.

But why France let Paris suffer? That was too simple. To say France was Anti-Meta was worse than saying water is wet. Paris toting a meta as its hero proudly, that was a cardinal sin. France demanded Ladybug's head on a platter.

The Mayor wasn’t giving them "the so-called "rogue meta" Ladybug under any circumstances. That child is the only reason we have endured this long while you sat with your thumb up your ass. Ladybug is our saving grace, the second coming of Jeanne d'Arc, and under no circumstance would I or any true Parisian demand she leave; let alone inhabit one of the cesspools you call a "containment center" or "educational facility". You would let Paris burn to ashes to rid yourselves of metas. As the only elected official of the people of Paris, I am formally telling you this--Ladybug will not be taken from us, and we will not surrender our savior, nor will we burn to appease your fragile ego. Either take the trouble with magic Paris alone faces seriously, or forget our city as you have been."

Marinette wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry. 

Felix saw her sobbing and crying and got the brilliant idea to steal her hair ties. The ones she'd always worn to keep Paris Marinette apart from Gotham's Jilpa and "Jill" and Princess and "Harley's niece" and Nets.

Adrien tried to give them back to her later, laughing as he said he found them in Felix's bag with a tight smile she knew too well. ~~Mirrors mostly~~. She... she threw them out. She was just so, so done

Ladybug might wear pigtails, but Marinette stopped at thirteen. The same year that Marinette didn’t get to see her Gotham family for the first time since she knew they existed.

At the same time, the 'Ladybug' outfit drastically changed. The 'notice-me' onesie? Gone. The only things the same were the pigtails (Tikki's doing, she swore) and her mask being red with black spots. The blackcaps on the mask was new. Her classic suit colors were inverted for most of the body--now black with small red spots instead of large black dots. Her knees and elbows had additional padding. She got shiny black shin guards too, with nice soles for her shoes--another old grievance. Somehow--don't ask her how--she got a pale yellow letterman's jacket with regular yellow sleeves and almost "dirty" yellow-brown elbow pads. On the back she had a red ladybug with open wings, taking fight. her gloves underneath had a black base with bright orange fingers--better to be seen for sign language in battle. Somehow this all appeared not long after the announcement, and became popular civilian wear.

Somehow Ladybug became a major figure for metas and meta-supporters.

At thirteen, Marinette began to work on costumes for the Quantics, going by Spots. At thirteen, she saw the rise of Paris’ meta population--both influx and coming out, and the need for it to become the safe haven it never felt like for her. The need for Paris to be like her Gotham for them. 

\--

At thirteen, Marinette finally found out that Chat Noir as “Lynx” and Queen Bee as “Red Wasp” had taken to ~~bribing~~ 'borrowing' Kaalki to free metas from facilities in France. As Marinette she cried against Noir during one of his solo visits.

He offered to help her escape. 

She was done running.

At thirteen Marinette became Spots in the Quantic Kids, and the Quantic Kids joined "Lynx" and "Red Wasp" without hesitation--once she finished their outfits anyways.**

At thirteen Marinette was the leading expert on preventing akumatazations, was a primary target of Hawkmoth and Mayura, and their enemy in and out of the mask. To say she was a favorite target for akuma and amok alike would be a gross understatement. Having Mullo and Trixx on her (or Lila for Trixx) was often a saving grace. The illusionist had no qualms about saving Marinette with a fake Marinette. 

Whenever Ladybug didn’t have the time to go or hide with Pegasus, Daesuqa was ready to lead the team from the shadows. Sometimes murmuring to Multimouse, and other times Spots, that sometimes being in the shadows was what was needed for a Ladybug like the two of them; for survivors. That Tikki’s demands for her to be in the spotlight were not ones she had to yield to…

It was difficult for Marinette to grasp. Especially when Fu was killed during an attack that year. Grief hit her and the Miraculous Teams hard. Daesuqa became more frequent then, even appearing in public a few times to speak about the situation and state in no uncertain terms--"The team was designed or approved by Ladybug, and Chat Noir. Ladybug is trusting me to lead given her condition, and handles all cleanup and restoration."

Mostly Daesuqa stayed behind the scenes, talking to politicians and the AAG.

If Marinette was requested by Daesuqa one day to receive training by the hands of someone she would call “Blade Mistress” during lessons, but called “Mm. Tsurugi” during the day, only Kagami knew. And if training sometimes meant one of them pinning the other and becoming a blushing mess—well. Distractions were something she had to learn to tune out, right?

It didn't stop her from being a blushing mess... Or Allan from asking her who she like most at any given time--Kagami, Felix or 'the forbidden crush' (Juleka, who pines after Rose). Usually she ends up a screeching mess by the end as she can't tell him its usually Nuit, so he assumes she likes Felix, when he's a close friend, no doubt, but uh, she's pretty sure he can't wrap his head around having anything to do with romance so...

\--

At fourteen, Marinette would know most of the League of Assassins who stayed in Paris, helping meta and Miraculous teams patrol. She would also have three separate members offer to train her and Kagami after spooking them...

In her defense, it was a first time doing 'get attacked' drill without knowing that was planned. So she may have also had a knife on her then--it was comforting, okay--and may have pulled it on one member while pinning them to the point they couldn't move. The second time was more reflexes... she didn't kill anyone! Just, dislocated a lot of joints... and okay, maybe the time and Kagami took down three members was awesome--but they're both trained by a known Master of the Sword that's blind. What were they expecting sneaking up on the pair in the dark?

For the most part, akuma tended to be violent and deadly now. Syren haunted everyone--she didn't ask who it was, but she did remember seeing a horrified Ondine on the rooftops as Marinette. She did remember the girl trying to pull drowning bodies out while ignoring her own horror at floaters. She did remember the girl that breathes underwater saving her life.

As Multimouse, she gave Ondine a try with the Fox--Trixx likes having options anyway. The girl that breathes underwater used the dead to force the akuma into the air, away from its element. From there the team took them down.

Ondine would become close friends with Marinette after Lila and Alya finished an exposé that ended the girl’s school for encouraging akuma attacks by allowing bullies to go unpunished. Dupont took her in without hesitation—she was something like a meta after all… latent Atlantian genes counted. At least in these times anyway.

At fourteen years old, Marinette would see Dupont change drastically. Dupont would be openly teaching its massive influx of students how to handle their abilities. Marinette was among those who took classes online—she was too busy as member of the AAG to attend classes in person. Between working on policy, suits and armor for miraculous support-meta, and working on tech, she was swamped. Add being on the miraculous team to that and guardian lessons, and her life was too busy to breathe.

She’d arranged for all possible heroes and students of Dupont to have official Top Secret excuses, just in case. Everyone was a volunteer in the AAG somewhere. Kim and Alix were Runners for when communications were down--no one questioned it. As Miss DC she helped Max with TVs, or Tech Vitals. Ondine was on Rescue with Chloe and Sabrina. Alya and Lila were on live fact-checking under bigger name reporters. Felix had taken to budgeting somehow—don’t ask her how. He was happy and she saw him humming a lot more. Adrien took to crowd control like a fish to water, with Nino backing him up. Juleka was officially her assistant seamstress, and unofficially her main model for civilian things. The Quantics were scattered into different departments, and she only knew Allan’s full name, so she wasn't sure on them. Allan took to hanging out with her whenever he had a break from helping out the 'future city planning and execution' committee Daesuqa was on a lot.

Speaking of, she’d like to know how Allan ended up figuring out her Paris identities. He hadn’t tied them all together, but he did have her miraculous ones connected as one person, and her non-miraculous as one person. Somehow. He was convinced her various miraculous identities had some magic disability and wanted to 'punch the asshole who made Little Lady take on all that, in the face!' which she both loved (she likes being supported and cared for with all her parts, and Allan is as close to someone figuring that all out that she's going to get) and hates to a degree (she might cry a little when she sees Wayzz or Carapace. And she knows he was tricked too--Fu didn't want to put her in harms way but True weilder BS happened).

It felt like maybe, just maybe, they might pull this off. Ending Hawkmoth and Mayura. Being the meta safe haven. Others she wondered why she bothered.

Then there was an alien invasion that as Spots, Marinette turned to the Quantics and ordered them about in her Ladybug voice. Allan didn't ask questions about how she had fucking Pegasus on speed dial, or why they needed to go underground to help. Melodie came with as backup, while the others would stay to help the Miraculous Team kill the alien invaders in Paris.

Marinette could feel where the Queen was, and that was their goal. Slaughter the Queen, save the world, don't tell Talia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **see Juleka concept art and the Quantic Kid costumes for Melodie, Mercury, Sparrow (Claude) and for Luka... up to you! (ran out of design juice)
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WAITED. i had a major writer's block on this update, that working on other fics helped end.
> 
> this is more rushed than i wanted, but i feel like moving forward is more important than perfection right now--mostly because i want to get to the Hawkmoth Gets Owned by Paris portion. again, Gabriel is not Hawkmoth in this, just some random rich dude here.
> 
> also, final battle thoughts--do we go angsty battle for a week, or do we go stealth-to-public reveal? leaning toward angsty battle but i want to move AU along....
> 
> next update will be Marinette seeing Red Robin for the first time in years, during a crisis--again.


	22. Insurgents battle (and some after affects)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette ignores Daesuqua's orders. Allan/Mercury and Melodie help. Oh, and Tim's Titans are there too.

If you told Marinette there would be a day she would find herself ignoring Daesuqua to stop an alien invasion, she would have laughed at you. Not a little, like, a lot. Why?

Because the JL handles that sort of crap, and Paris is never, and has never been, an invasion target. Apparently aliens saw their city as too ‘decrepit’ looking with the Eifel tower as it was, and assumed it was full of the equivalent of zombie-humans controlled by parasites. Or that was the prevailing theory anyways.

Then came the goddamn insurgents. Paris was in lockdown—civvies inside, all heroes, rescue and medics readying for Daesuqua’s next order.

Marinette managed to catch a newsfeed where apparently San Francisco was deemed the epicenter. Allan was with her when she got the idea.

“Oh no, whatever is going through that brain of yours, stop it. Now.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“I’m serious, you heard Daesuqua’s transmission—”

“And you saw the news too.”

There was silence among the group. The Quantics were getting ready to help Deasuqua and the Miraculous battle. Hell, she even had Mullo on her to go Multimouse and was planning to ‘get captured’ to gather more intel initially.

But she could feel the Queen, and now had a place to start her search.

Queen Bitch was going down, and Marinette—Spots, Spots would be the one taking down (one way or another).

Melodie sighed. “How are you even going to get there, Shelter’s up over Paris.”

Marinette held up one hand. A moment later Pegasus appeared.

“Greetings, I assume you are the Quantics despite there being more than four of you?”

Claude nodded, “uh, yeah.”

“Good. Is it just spots going to handle the Outside Threat?”

“No!” Allan and Melodie were at her side.

“I should go, I can hypnotize and burst eardrums.”

“Anything electric based I can fry, plus, fastest speedster in Paris.”

“Only speedster in Paris,” Marinette absently added. “You both sure?”

“They seemed responsive to sound before,” Pegasus stated. “And if things go south, I would feel more comfortable if you had more than one exit.”

Marinette nodded. “Understood.”

“Hey, what about us!” Claude yelled, gesturing to himself, Luka, and Juleka.

“I believe Miss Vis and Scout are best left here to gather information and determine who may be under the Insurgents control here. Sparrow, you know these two best and will run point for them until otherwise dispatched,” Pegasus stated with no room for argument.

If you wore a Miraculous, you only had to answer to Daesuqua after all. Everyone else knew to listen to Deasuqua’s “chosen” (Marinette and Chat’s but who besides her really knew that, huh?).

“Understood.” Claude clenched his fist. “You three better come back in one piece.”

Marinette nodded. After all, there wasn’t a Miraculous Cure without her using (being used by)…

Marinette forced the thought away and turned to Pegasus. “We’ll be back soon.”

\--

They weren’t. Melodie managed to hypnotize one of them when the “Titans” (JL affiliate) appeared.

“Who are you!” yelled a blonde. Marinette focused on her stance, and outfit. Amazon, probably. What she wouldn’t give to be Ladybug and watch her mouth drop right about now…

Oh well.

She glanced over the others quickly (Beastboy, Raven, mainstays from the first Titans (Dick Grayson’s), and her baby brother, er, Superboy (that was a weird thought, one she hasn’t had in too long. Project Chimera is still unread and—no time to get distracted), a new mini-Flash, or Kid Flash? Different suit. And…)

“Hero Stalker, please tell me you did not stick with just a color change.”

And there went another identity, out the window. Like the Wonder that she is.

“Oh my—Nets!”

Marinette groans as Melodie (Still playing her song) and Mercury/Allan give her a Look.

“Do I even want to know?” Allan asked, rubbing his head. “Is this one of those two dad things?”

“Gotham side, not talking about it.”

“Okay, so assumption time and guessing games again, wonderful,” Allan rubbed his forehead. “I’m beginning to think I should take up the ninja offers. First you have Pegasus on speeddail and now this?”

Melodie nodded from her position.

Superboy decided to fly down to her and grin as “Hey tiny big sis!”

Marinette did groan and Allan did a double take before putting two and two together.

“Oh—OH! That’s what—shit, okay totally going over tragic backstory swap later, and lab trauma.”

That had the Titan’s full attention as “Lab trauma?”

“Swap—wait both of you!”

“Three,” Allan said without much thought. “Well, four if we could Sparrow, but he’s back in Paris dealing with things there.”

Tim—No Red Robin marched up to her as—“And you could have gotten out this whole time!”

Marinette really wanted to hit him, and hug him, and scream at once. She did the Gotham Thing instead—be passive aggressive with an eye roll and sarcasm with a hefty dose of truth and no sugar. “Ah, yes, and everyone I love there would be killed for letting me go and having something to do with me.”

The team balked at that.

“Dude, what the fuck,” Beast boy looked at the trio, still holding the Insurgent in a hypnotized state.

“Talk about this never, handle the invaders shit first,” Marinette said in what she was really hoping was English. Please let it be English.

“Nets isn’t wrong.”

Allan and Melodie were judging her. “I was five, shut up.”

“you were fIVE!” Beastboy stared then, something clicking as… “you threw him halfway across Jump!”

Marinette was redder then as “I was bad at controlling my powers, okay! Didn’t go off suppressants as much.”

Allan and Melodie shared a look.

Marinette groaned as the Titans seemed to be having some weird debate about her but she has shit to do, and a Daesuqua to piss off as little as humanly possible, so time was of the essence.

“Give me a minute to connect, and I should be able to trace the Queen the rest of the way.”

“That is not a kryptonian thing.” The amazon stated.

Allan was the one to look at them. “She’s a Tracker back home, and meta.”

Marinette reached out to the insurgent. Hive mentality went many ways, she just needed to find the order maker and… “Gotcha Bitch.” Marinette kept her eyes the path she felt.

“Melodie, keep them suspended like this, can’t send a message if they can’t think.”

Melodie kept playing, rolling her eyes.

Allan moved to her side, shocking the Titans. “You point, I’ll get us there.”

“Uh, that’s my job,” The… Flash-esuqe speedster said. “Kidflash.”

Marinette wanted to scream as she could sense this becoming a Thing if she didn’t stop it right then and there.

“We’re working on a time crunch Merc.”

“Right, right, my bad.” Allan scooped her up then. “follow your eyes until we’re moving.”

Marinette nodded as he took off. “You know they’ll catch up, right?”

Marinette ignored that. “23 degrees.”

Allan shifted slightly to the right. “Spots, right?”

Marinette twitched. “Right. Just, almost… stop!”

Allan skittered to a halt, both of them sensing the Titans not far behind. “I’ll fly up, you get Melodie back and then get me. I’ll be out soon.”

“Oh no, you’re not doing this without me. If Pegasus doesn’t have my head, your cat crew will. Or Daesuqua—why do you know so many Miraculous!”

“Accidental cat adoption. Don’t feed strays, lesson learned there.”

Allan let her go. She bolted, knowing the better trained Kryptonian was hot on her trail. Allan decided to throw them off by running in another direction.

She hoped it would buy her time.

Once she made it into the ship (windows, always breakable) she was quick to take out the insurgents near her, avoiding their sight. Just like with any Dark Knight minion. She crept quietly through the halls, senses on fire.

The others made it.

Allan ran ahead of her with the other speedster… she didn’t even want to know. either way, they were going the wrong way to get to the Queen.

Marinette paused as she got there. (Off, no, she had… shit Tikki was forcing the bond open. No, keep it closed. Shut tight.) Marinette pressed on, eyeing the panels and catching the wear and tear, frequency hit, and angles hit at, factoring in hand shape and… forty two percent chance she’d get it right with her guess.

Odds were in her favor.

The Queen glared at her, snarling in a language she didn’t know (she knew it, but she wasn’t letting Tikki in to let her Really Understand. Wouldn’t let Tikki in again if she could help it, not until the mission was over.

The queen took her out during that distraction. She cursed Tikki.

She was put into a pod of some sort. Everyone else was completely out. She was aware enough to know what she was seeing in her mind and with her eyes was not what her senses were telling her. (Split mind, alias maintenance and psychological tricks to keep them apart finally coming in handy again.)

She Felt when Red Robin (Tim, her Hero Stalker and Co-Conspirator) and his allies and Allan got caught. Some mind trap. She was able to keep most of her mind away from it, focusing on moving her body instead, on breaking out of the damn pod.

She felt something skim parts of her mind and swore she felt pain, but it wasn’t her priority.

\--

Tim was in hell.

His team was suffering, and he was writing a code on the fucking fly as killing the queen did nothing and this mission was a suicide mission at this point. One part of him was dealing with his team’s trauma (final moments of Bart and Kon, Cassie’s almost fatal injuries, Trigon-induced Insanity (Raven has the worst dad ever) and Gar’s powers tearing his own body apart. Then there was a lot of random labs and he’s pretty sure those are corpses burning (what the hell did this Mercury kid go through?) and… trapped in a room with—oh fuck is that Mr. J and Mad Hatter? He—shit. This must be one of Net’s memories.

The other part was coding on the fly and hoping things didn’t go too south.

Imagine his shock when instead of staring at Hatter’s body and feeling like shit, that memory loop ends with Nets escaping and calling someone while shaking and mortified she might have killed someone.

He suddenly gets why she isn’t that trusting of Batman… No kill policy, and she’s in a gray area. Probably. (Self defense, he knows it wouldn’t be held against her. and apparently superman shows up in her fears a lot? He has many, many questions and no answers. Yet. When this is over, he’s getting them Damnit.)

He paused when he felt a shift in the thing (mind-field) and—Nets. Right there. Next to him.

“Killing the Bitch didn’t work, you got a virus in mind, right? I’ll keep them too busy to notice.”

Before he could say anything she was gone. Hallucination? Maybe…. He has other things to focus on.

\--

Mercury decides right then and there, he is sticking with Marinette—Spots, Nets, and whatever the hell else she calls herself. Why? besides the obvious (one of his favorite people); survivor. From what he’s caught of her memories, they’re the same, only difference is he grew up on the streets full-time dodging capture, and she grew up in the underbelly of hell each summer and playing Perfect Princess in Paris the rest of the year. And shit, Tikki is Fucking Horrible and Oh God She’s Ladybug. He let Ladybug Leave.

Yep, definitely going to hell for that. Ladybug isn’t allowed to leave Paris, and he helps her do that.

Fuck his life.

\--

Marinette decided destroying pods and listening to Talia’s lecture on “not quite killing, but close enough” was doing wonders for her this mission. She… she could run with it, maybe, in the future.

She has to for now. To get Allan back. (To get Tim back and his friends).

So she may become a demented butcher of some sort… (Like mother, like daughter, like father, like daughter. Runs in your veins, corrupt, wrong, only good for no good.) She was getting them out (she thinks, trusting Tim is hard but she knows he’s good with a goal and his team is one hell of a motivator. She hopes.)

The ship falls.

Marinette catches it, lands it gently.

She breaks the pods and gets the civvies out. Then Allan. Then the Titans before the JL can show up, the group too disoriented to ask questions and approach her.

She almost wonders what happened in there, almost.

Allan is up and grumbling about being mincemeat for letting her out and shit—mind-merge shit. She hates mind-merge shit, more than akumas sometimes.

Allan grabs her and runs faster than the JL ship can land.

They get Melodie, who almost passes out.

Marinette carried her into the portal Pegasus gives them. She knows its going to be a bad punishment for disobedience (don’t leave the city) but she had to. She had to so Paris would have a shot.

\--

Talia was Less Than Pleased. Unsurprised (she does know how Marinette works) and wasn’t shocked that she rejected Tikki’s help.

Seeing the girl shake a bit on entry had her worried.

Mercury was not leaving her side. Something must have happened, besides Melodie overextending herself.

“Report.”

Mercury stood in front of her, placing Marinette behind him. She was still shaking. “Left the city once Spots had a lock on the location, some ‘porter she knew. Went in as secondary evacuation. Melodie was key in determining the invading force’s location, and preventing them from stopping Spots plan to end them. Encountered another team in the known location of closest convenience. Managed to distract said team. One of them was familiar with Spots, a report for a later time but appears to have known her during early childhood.”

“Saved his ass mostly. He’s smart but non-meta.” Marinette locked gazes with Talia.

Talia realized that meant the Titans, Red Robin. And that Marinette was debating going down her path, Talia’s blood-soaked one. Had taken a step down. (She’d have to stop that, steer her elsewhere. The League was not a place for a Bug.)

Mercury squeezed Marinette’s hand then. “I distracted them while she attempted to assassinate the Queen herself. I failed to properly distract them, deciding to help this group once they agreed to let Spots operate as she must. I did not inform her of this change. At some point I was captured with this team in some psychic field. I experienced what I assume are nightmares or worst fears or memories of this team while in it. Spots managed to escape and aid the team in their destruction of the insurgents and ensured we didn’t die by landing the ship from the outside. She evacuated the civilians and myself before taking the team out of it. We returned to Melodie’s location and came back.”

Talia dismissed Mercury with a wave of her hand. He moved to take Marinette.

“Spots stays. I will hear her report in private.”

Mercury looked ready to argue, stopping when Marinette put a hand on him and shook her head.

“For punishment, solitary for five hours.”

Marinette winced. Talia knew it was an overreaction given him being a speedster, (time moves faster) but for a typical meta disobeying to this degree (taking Ladybug, their last resort, out and in danger directly) would be given a much worse punishment.

“Understood. Will Spots get me when I’m done?”

“Yes.” Marinette answered before Talia could say otherwise. “We need to have a talk still.”

Talia let it go at that. Perhaps young love? The boy and her are together in battle and as civilians. She’ll have to remind her not to date comrades.

\--

In the end, Marinette’s report was more of a small therapy session. She didn’t like doing what she did, but she didn’t dislike it either. Talia told her that was expected, that bloodlust isn’t an overnight thing and she’s glad Marinette doesn’t like it. Wants her to strive to be something else, something more than what Talia is choosing to be to prevent something worse.

Her talk with Allan was… interesting.

Both experiments in essence, and both living in hiding. Apparently Allan did live in the catacombs (she tried not to think about that one too hard) and he’d been debating letting the League train him and joining them in the future, just to make sure he had a place to stay.

Marinette had been hiding under so many aliases (Pixie, Princess, Chimera, Harley’s Niece, Nets, Jil, Jilpa, Marinette, Ladybug, Multimouse, Huli Jinn, Spots, and so many more over the years it hurt her head).

The fact she was a target of Mr. J and Hatter was only mentioned briefly. Allan may have taken to staying in physical contact with her after that. He… didn’t judge her for her abilities being uncontrollable or for suppressing most of the time.

Her father was a no-go topic, and he wasn’t mad.

It was… nice.

She was glad she could lean on him, and didn’t need to explain everything. Like how working with Felix felt natural, leaning on Allan felt… like going to Gotham. (home).

Allan… hovered after that. A lot.

Talia noticed, told her not to pursue a romantic relationship with him (misread there, very big misread as its ALLAN who is Very Not Into Girls. She didn’t even know how to point it out to Talia so she didn’t. Said he’s family now and Talia took that to mean he gets special training from her guys now too. She just… can’t with Talia like this. At least she didn’t get lectured about avoiding Tikki… Allan probably said something based on Tikki’s absence during their meetings being more frequent now.)

\--

The Justice League was cursing themselves. Why?

Nets was in Paris. The Princess. The Mystery Kryptonian. Pixie Pop. Jill. (key to getting Red Hood and the RKC under control, key to getting Gotham’s Underground in something manageable).

They knew Rose knew her, but she won’t talk.

None of the RKC are, or not to them. Red Robin said they won’t budge on her before.

Paris, the black-out quarantined city. In France. Where they are banned from.

Barry finally put together the puzzle from all those years ago, one spread in letters Jill sent him. He was pissed. She was calling for help and he missed it.

And now?

She left a lot of broken bodies in her wake. New Alias, Spots.

Spots who is a known domestic terrorist in France. Part of the ‘Meta Liberation’ movement and there was so much to unpack in that. But from the video he saw? The group of teens (teens!) were a well-oiled machine taking metas into Paris and out of ‘meta-specialized’ facilities that looked like prisons of the worst kind to him.

Bruce looked like he was punched in the gut when Tim told him the memory he got from the girl. Kidnapped as a child, watched the Mad Hatter die (that cold case solved now) by Mr. J’s hand. And then watched the body rot as she was slowly starved and losing control of her abilities. Until she snapped and… and may have killed Mr. J that time he disappeared. He came back (he’s one of the worst zombie-offender’s in Bruce’s books) but the girl. She. As a child she had to witness that. (Tim said it seemed like a tame memory of hers from her emotional state when she contacted him in the mind-field. She had worse than that. He just… failed and didn’t know how to fix that. A child came to not one, not two, but three (Jason then Dick and even Tim) for help. She had to depend on villains for help. (Jason once said she didn’t trust police, something Tim confirmed time and time again. Jill witnessed too many dirty cops to trust Gotham police. Dodged multiple authorities and then helped out hospitals and used stolen money to get basics for the Narrows. How much had she seen already? Was she beyond saving like Red Hood? He didn’t… They had to help but their kids needed to heal and Tim was missing a spleen and there was so much to fix before he could think about working out Paris.)

Superman was the one frozen, looking at the picture of “Spots”. Orange short sleeve jacket on a pink and white suit with large polkadots on a white half-mask. It was childish and visible. She wore that on a stealth mission. His… (clone? Child? He isn’t even sure what their relationship is. But she’s his. Kryptonian. Maybe Kalya? Or Lara? Should she decide?) …she had survived being kidnapped, and almost killed someone using her abilities. She needs training, needs him and she’s somewhere in Paris, probably hiding! (And has a supply of kryptonite in a dose she can use to suppress her kryptonian side. suppress their connection. He… he has so much work to do. Kon wanted to be family she… she must be scared and using her abilities sparingly after an event like that, right? Right!?

\--

Tim… wanted to scream. She was there and he missed her. (Should have put a tracker on her).

He let the RKC know when Batman wasn’t so… hovering in his space. Same for Damian (and Jason) and Dick and Babs and Steph and Alfred—well Alfred can hover since its /Alfred/ but the others? Need to stop.

So far Rose only asked her condition physically and for him to hand her copies of Nets new look as “Spots” of Paris.

Paris had its own independent network online for a while now, and he was slowly chipping away to see if he could maybe contact her soon. Hopefully—his cases could get pressing and he knew one thing about Nets—she wouldn’t go down, and she was valuable to whoever was in charge of Paris.

That bought him a time and piece of mind.

-

Talia sighed as her city was safe. People here need more guidance (the meta refugees are in mandatory therapy now… she’s debating the pros and cons of requiring all active heroes and volunteers to do the same).

She let her herself sigh, as commanding Tikki to leave the child alone, to stay away from ‘her true wielder’ was exhausting to maintain. To know (her little sister, student, child) was running about as a meta in some forms was one thing. Its another to see willful disobedience to direct orders, and to partially reveal her allies.

Marinette offered to take any punishment she deemed necessary.

Talia demanded Marinette remain civilian only for a month. They both knew Marinette despised it as it meant no training. Including magic. (and somewhere along the lines, the kwami and magic and practice became as much a part of her as breathing, as much as being Jill in Gotham and feeling safe there).

The month was not easy, and Talia required Ladybug twice during it, and treated her student afterwards with nothing but the utmost care. (Keep her in sunlight, beaches are best post-battle for in-the-open healing without others seeing. It only looked like she was sleeping after all, not that she was having her whole body energized.)

\--

Marinette hummed as she ran a hand through her hair. She finished up her proposals, did the back-door hacking to help (hey, she did this before becoming (re: forced into being) Ladybug, so its fine). She frowned when she saw the file still there… Project Chimera.

~~Where she began. What she’d be dead without. What spawned Rose and Superboy’s creation.~~

Marinette knew she could just… ignore it. Like she usually does. (Allan is insistent on it being unhealthy to. She hates that he put together the sun-healing thing. Hates that he caught her using that ability to calm her migraine and fix some mild head trauma post-akuma battle where she got used as bait by someone who should Never be allowed to handle carrying civilian bait, like, ever again. She’s glad he’s agreed to keep that a secret, something about experiment kids having to stick together but refusing to elaborate. Something about ‘nowhere’ and that didn’t help her. at all.)

Marinette checked the room, traps were still set, she’s not with Maman and Papa at the bakery, and no, she’s not paranoid… just cautious.

She clicks open the files and reads a bit about what was done. The science around gene therapy in theory was fascinating, but here it was about how to integrate a secondary set of genes into an infant with a failing immune system (not detecting any germs) and who’s cells were not reproducing at an acceptable rate (i.e. below replacement rate, far below growth rate).

She was their first allowed human experiment given the ‘extenuating circumstance’ (re: universe trying to stop a True Ladybug existing at the same time a True Cat was alive on the same planet… Talia said there was a lot of crazy complex spell work on it that maybe some extra experienced Grand Guardian could have undone, but not either of them).

She paused as she read the ‘DNA of a meta with an excellent healing factor’ (Clark Kent, Superman, and certainly not a sample he gave). She… should not exist, all things considered.

She wasn’t sure how to handle that knowledge (another time, another day, another part of her’s issue) but for now she would… box it.

There were videos. Security monitoring her. She… she wasn’t ready for those. (Can’t have any confirmation of her mother killing for her.)

Marinette let herself sink into sleep once she finished reading the science behind it, silently debating if it was better or worse for her to be around given her action and the ones (extra unethical) that were taken to ensure she could live.

She didn’t come to any conclusions one way or the other beyond ‘I can’t change what happened’ but it didn’t make her feel any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your patience, i have too many WIPS right now and this was on the backburner as fight scenes are not a strong point, but the story needed it damnit.


End file.
